


Sweet Pea Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 48,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Sweet Pea imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Impressive

Walking through the doors of South Side high everyone's attention turned to you. While they donned dark coloured clothing, like blacks and navy, you stuck out like a sore thumb in brighter coloured clothes, like pink and white. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves before venturing forth through the crowd of students to your assigned locker. Keeping your head down you swiftly made your way through the crowd trying not to bump into anyone.

 

From across the corridor Sweet Pea was leaning against the lockers talking with his friends when he saw a blur of colour walk past. He snapped his head into your direction watching as you weaved through the students, you books held tightly to your chest making your way to lesson. Sweet Pea didn't know what it was but something about you intrigued him. Throughout his lessons all he could think about was you.

 

It was lunch time and you had no idea where to sit. You hadn't made any friends or even acquaintances for that matter so you were stood in the middle of the lunch room awkwardly. You looked down at the tray that you were holding with a death grip contemplating whether to skip lunch altogether to save yourself from the embarrassment of just standing there or just find a spare seat with someone. You decided to skip lunch, placing the tray on top of the bin. "Hey, gorgeous. You look a little lost." Some guy greeted, pulling you out of your thoughts. "Why don't you come and sit with me and friends." He nodded in the direction where a group of guys in black leather jackets sat. You looked over and got a bad feeling about him.

 

"I'm good thanks." You replied trying to walk away but the guy side stepped in front of you stopping you.

 

"Come on, I don't bite... much." The guy grinned sleazily. You rolled your eyes at his attempt to flirt with you.

 

"I said I'm good, thanks." You reiterated, trying to move past him but he stopped you again. This time he grabbed your arm. From the other side of the room, opposite to where the guys friends sat, Sweet Pea noticed the commotion between you and a Ghoulie. He watched intently at the conversation you were having, ready to step in if need be.

 

"You're new here so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but no one says no to me." The Ghoulie leaned in close, asserting his dominance.

 

"Yeah, I may be new here but I am not going to bullied into sitting with some biker wannabes. I'm going to sit wherever the hell I want." You said standing up to him. You saw his jaw visibly tense, you knew you struck a nerve. Sweet Pea saw the situation increase from where he was sat. He got up and walked over to help you, his friends asking him what he was doing as he did but payed no attention to it. "Oh, and if I was you I would let go." You warned looking down at where the guys hand still was.

 

"Or what?" He laughed at what he thought was an empty threat. You smirked before kicking him in the groin. His laughter was soon replaced by a groan as he doubled over onto the floor letting go of your arm in the process. At this point you had the whole cafeteria's attention on you. Some had looks of anger on others had looks of shock and awe. Sweet Pea was one of the latter. You hitched your bag further onto your shoulder looking around the room timidly before turning around to walk out of there.

 

"Hey, wait up." You heard someone call after as you began walking down the  empty corridor. You turned around to see a tall, handsome guy donning a black leather jacket. With him you didn't get a bad feeling immediately instead you felt comfortable around him, safe. You stopped in your tracks and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted to say that was awesome in there."

 

"Thank you?" You replied unsure whether it was a compliment or not.

 

"I mean the way you handled yourself. I saw that you were in trouble and I was about to step in and help but it turns out you didn't need my help after all and that in my book was awesome. Plus the guy deserved it, he's a total ass." Sweet Pea said causing you to laugh a little. "I also wanted to say that I noticed you didn't eat your lunch. If you want you can sit with me and my friends."

 

"I-I don't know. I mean I did cause I big scene in there just."

 

"Don't worry about it. I'll protect you even though you don't need it." Sweet Pea grinned, jabbing you playfully.

 

"Okay, then." You agreed, tucking a loose strand behind your ear. Both you and Sweet Pea began walking back to the cafeteria.

 

"I'm Sweet Pea, by the way." He introduced himself, holding his hand out for you to shake which you took.

 

"Y/N."


	2. Crimson

"Are you insane!" Sweet Pea exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Jughead just told him, Toni, and Fangs about the race he had set up with the Ghoulies and what the stakes were. "You can't just go around and put Serpent territory on the line without talking with us first!"

 

"Pea." Toni warned.

 

"What!? He can't. You know what happens when he loses-."

 

"If I lose." Jughead interrupted causing Sweet Pea to glare at him before carrying on.

 

"When he loses." He emphasised on when. "We lose everything. The school, the trailer park, the Whyte Wyrm. We become the Ghoulies bitches."

 

"That's not gonna happen, Pea." Toni tried to assure him.

 

"Are you telling me you have that much faith in him you are willing to risk everything we have." Toni opened her mouth to say something but shut because she knew he was right. As much as she liked the leaders son she didn't have that much faith in his driving abilities. To win they would need to the best of the best.

 

"What if Jughead doesn't have to race." Fangs spoke up.

 

"What do you mean?" Sweet Pea asked.

 

"I overheard FP talking about someone who goes by the name of Crimson one night. Apparently they are a crazy good driver. So good that at races they would place bets on them and make money." He told the group.

 

Toni looked at Sweet Pea and shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

 

-

 

Everyone was here, from Ghoulies to Serpents. Even some Northsiders came. Everyone but the one person they need to win. "They said they would be here." Toni said an obvious worried Sweet Pea who was pacing. He was about to say something back when a grumble of an engine could be heard. All heads turned to a red car pulling up and parking on the starting line next to the Ghoulies hurst. The windows were tinted so no one could see who was driving. "That must be them." Toni muttered to Sweet Pea and Fangs. Malachai, the Ghoulies leader, stalked over to where Jughead was leaning on his bike alongside Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

 

"You're supposed to be driving. Not them." He gestured to your car. "That was the deal."

 

"No, the deal was the Serpents challenge the Ghoulies to a race. There was nothing said about Jughead here racing. Now, if you want you don't have to race them but that would mean you forfeit and we would win automatically or you could race them and try and beat them." Sweet Pea taunted.

 

"Fine." Malachai scoffed before walking back to his car getting ready for the race.

 

Engines revved as everyone scurried to take their positions. You gripped the steering wheel tight and took a deep breath. Even though you have done these races thousands of times before this is the first one that truly has something on the line that means something to you so of course you were nervous for this one. Cheryl took her place at the starting line raising her red scarf before dropping it signalling the race has started.

 

Once the scarf dropped you were off, speeding down the road neck and neck with the hurst. It went like that for the majority of the road, them purposely crashing into you now and then which you returned. The bridge was coming up and you knew only one of you would fit through and if it wasn't you you'd lose the race.

 

Back at the start all of the Serpents were anxiously waiting for your familiar red car to appear across the horizon. The cars could be heard before they were seen. No one could tell who it was coming down the road first. All that could be seen was a red blur that could be either car. The blur of red separated to the two cars who still appear to be neck and neck. This was it. This is when you use your secret back up. You pressed a button making your car go faster and ultimately edging yourself in front of the hurst as you crossed the finishing line. The crowd of Serpents erupted into cheers as you did whilst the Ghoulies groaned. You skidded to a stop as the hurst just carried on driving and leaving the makeshift race course, the rest of the Ghoulies following suit, not wanting to be around the Serpents rubbing it in their face that they won. You put your car in break and stepped out of the car. Sweet Pea and the others looked over to you, their eyes widened not expecting the infamous Crimson to be a girl.

 

You walked over and stood in front of the group, your hands stuffed in your pocket. "I just came to say that normally I require cash payment but for today consider this a favour that requires nothing in return. You're not the only ones who don't want the Ghoulies to run the South Side." You told them before turning to walk back to your car. Toni excitedly hugged Fangs as they weren't losing their territory but Sweet Pea couldn't take his eyes off you as you walked back to your car, your hips swaying as you did. He quietly excused himself and jogged after you.

 

"Hey." Sweet Pea called after you. You stopped and turned to him leaning against the car door. "I just wanted to say thank you for driving for us today and for winning."

 

"It's no problem. Like I said I don't want the Ghoulies taking over." You shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Besides if I didn't race for you, you would have lost."

 

"Hey, now wait a minute..." He started to defend himself but stopped when he saw you look at him knowingly. "Okay, yeah we would have lost. I mean have you seen Jughead? No offence to the guy but I really don't think he knows how race with a car or a motorbike for that matter."

 

"Or any of you Serpents." You added. "Look, you guys are great and all but all you do is ride bikes so you can't blame me for thinking that you guys can't race with cars. How do you think I started working for the Serpents? It's because they needed someone who could drive a car fast."

 

"I'll give you that." Sweet Pea laughed. "How about this, you teach me how to drive."

 

"Hm, I think something could be arranged." You said pretending to think about it. You held your hand out so he could give you his phone, raising your eyebrows expectantly.

 

"Oh, right." He said handing you his phone when he realised what you were after. Your fingers danced across the screen as you inputted your number into a new contact and taking a photo for the contact. You handed his phone back and opened your car door getting ready to get in.

 

"See you around..."

 

"Sweet Pea." He told you his name.

 

"Sweet Pea." You said, testing how his name sounded coming out of your mouth and smiled once you were satisfied with it.

 

"See you around... Crimson." He returned as he looked down at the new contact in his phone smiling to himself.


	3. A New Regular

Working at the local hangout, Pop's, in a small town you get a lot of regulars. Every night you would have the beanie wearing boy that goes by the name of Jughead who orders a burger with a side of fries and a milkshake, sometimes it's coffee. After every football game you would get a group of rowdy teenagers celebrating their big win. You would have Riverdale High students going on dates. Every morning you would have the same elderly man drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. It was the same everyday like clockwork. Today though you had a new customer. Someone who has never set foot in Pop's.

 

"So this is the place you've been raving about?" Sweet Pea asked as he took in the diners interior. He had been dragged along to eat here today by Toni and Fangs. First it was Toni to try this place when Jughead took her then she dragged Fangs along who ultimately dragged Sweet Pea along. They slid into a booth and looked at the menu even though they knew what they wanted, apart from Sweet Pea.

 

You looked up from your station and saw a new face in the diner. He was tall and handsome and had this look of mystery. "Someone has a crush." Your co-worker singsonged.

 

"No I don't." You dismissed them.

 

"Sure." They said not believing you. "If you want I'll take that table."

 

"No, no. I've got it." You replied quickly. You looked back to the table and saw they were in deep conversation. Taking your notepad in one hand you walked over to the table. On the way you coached yourself not to make a fool of yourself. "Hi, are you ready to order?" You asked them, a smile plastered onto your face. You noted down the orders from Jughead, Toni, and Fangs, the only one left was Sweet Pea who was still looking at the menu intently. "And what about you?"

 

Sweet Pea looked up and was speechless. To him you were one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. You always had a cheery attitude even when you were serving tables at Pop's instead of eating there with your friends. Your demeanour conveyed innocence. You were the total opposite to Sweet Pea yet he was infatuated with you. He cleared his throat and looked back at the menu after managing to tear his eyes away from you. "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake." He ordered. You took the menus off of the group and went back to the counter to hand the order over to the chef.

 

Once you were no longer an earshot away Fangs leaned over and nudged Sweet Pea. "Dude, you totally like her, don't you?"

 

"Shut up." He said trying to dismiss that he did but the blush that tinted his cheeks betrayed him.

 

"Oh, my god you totally do." Toni gasped. Each of them started laughing at Sweet Pea's expense who just shook his head at his friends antics.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He shrugged.

 

"You should totally ask her out." Toni suggested after she managed to stop laughing.

 

"Even if I did, which I'm not, she would say no. I mean, why would she wanna go out with someone from the South Side?"

 

"Then you clearly don't know Y/N. She doesn't care where you're from or whether you're a Serpent or not." Jughead inputted. He knew you from when he went to Riverdale High but you mostly spoke to each other when you were on the night shift. When he told you about moving to the South Side, you didn't care. When he told you about becoming a Serpent, you didn't freak. To you he was the same old Jughead.

 

Sweet Pea nodded taking in Jughead's input and glanced back up to you and watching as you were laughing with your co-worker at something they said. The conversation soon moved on from Sweet Pea's crush on you and the food came. Throughout the whole meal he would steal a glance at you thinking about what to say to you. After everyone was done they paid and left the booth heading to the door. Before Sweet Pea reached it he stopped, Fangs stopped when he realised his friend did. "You coming?" He asked.

 

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." Sweet Pea told him. Fangs smirked at him knowingly before he turned around and left the diner. Sweet Pea took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked over to the count where you were standing on your phone. You looked up from it when you felt a presence and smiled when you saw who it was.

 

"Hi, what can I do for you?" You asked.

 

"I was just wondering... I was hoping..." Sweet Pea started, stumbling over his words. Normally he oozed confidence. If this was any other girl he would be wooing them with his confidence and charm but there was something about you that made him nervous. "I just came to say the- the burger was great. So, err, thank you." He managed to get out, even though it wasn't what he intended to say. He wanted to ask you out, he thought out everything he was going to say but in the end he panicked. A customer called you over so you gave Sweet Pea one last flash of your winning smile before you went over. As he watched you walk away, Sweet Pea swore to himself that he would be back and that he will ask you out.


	4. My Ride

Ring. Ring. The alarm went off signalling it was time to get up. You groaned and reached over to switch it off when your hand hit something. That's when you remembered you weren't in your bed but instead you were at your boyfriends place on the South Side. "Morning." Sweet Pea greeted once he turned the alarm off. He turned to you so you were facing each other, your noses touching. You smiled at his bed hair as you played with it. You wished you could stay like this forever but you had school to go to. Once the thought of school popped into your head you shot up remembering the purpose of the alarm. Sweet Pea groaned at the sudden vacancy of warmth next to him as you started getting dressed. "Come back to bed, Y/N. We've got plenty of time." He whined, giving you grabby hands. You were the only person to see this side of Sweet Pea. To everyone else, including the Serpents, he wears his tough exterior but to you he takes it off and is his true self.

 

"Sweets, I can't. I've got to go to school. Which is on the other side of the town and if I want to make I better get going now." You said looking at the time and mentally planning the route you were going to go and how long it'll take. "You were the one who persuaded me to stay over last night."

 

"And do you regret it?" Sweet Pea smirked.

 

"No." You bit your lip thinking back to last night, blush creeping on your cheeks.

 

"I'll drop you off at school. You have nothing to worry about." He told you, now sat at the end of his bed, his sheets still covering him to protect him from the cold. He held your hands and pulled you down so he could reach you and started placing kisses on your neck.

 

"I have to stop by my house and change. I can't go to school wearing the same thing." You giggled as the kisses were slowly making there to the direction of your lips.

 

"Wear one of my shirts."

 

You rolled your eyes knowing he wasn't going to give up. "Fine." You managed to get out before Sweet Pea pulled you back onto his bed attacking you with more kisses.

 

-

 

The journey was smooth and you managed to get to school in time. Wearing one of Sweet Pea's shirts and him dropping you off you knew how it looked. Especially at a school like Riverdale High but you didn't care. You didn't care what other people thought and that's what Sweet Pea likes about you. You were different from the other North Siders. Normally, he is dead set against being associated with one let alone date one but you managed to changed his mind and he was grateful you did.

 

You untangled yourself from the death grip you had around your boyfriends waist and got off of the bike, taking the helmet off and handing it to him. Gasps and mumbling could be heard from the students who were loitering on the front steps, specifically from a group of girls with their jock boyfriends. You smirked at their reaction to a Serpent being on Riverdale High property and pulled your boyfriend in for a passionate kiss. When you pulled away you could no longer hear the mumbling of gossip as they were left shocked and speechless. Sweet Pea also smirked when he realised what you were doing. "Thanks for the ride." You thanked him. "Pick me up later?"

 

"It'll be my pleasure, princess."


	5. Acceptance

Veronica was the first one to find out about you and Sweet Pea. Even though she doesn't approve of your relationship she can't deny that he cares for you and would do anything to protect you. When your parents found out about him it was a different story. They didn't care about what he was like as a person all they focussed on was the fact he is a Serpent.

 

You and Sweet Pea have been dating for a couple of months now. The reason you got away with it for so long was that they didn't notice you. To them it was all about Veronica. You were just their other child. You have no idea how they found about Sweet Pea, you knew Veronica didn't say anything because you swore her to secrecy. How they found out would remain a mystery but what matters is that they did find out and now you were sat at the dining table having an awkward dinner. You wiped your mouth on your napkin and went to get up, not wanting to be there any longer than you have to. "Where do you think you're going?" Your dad spoke up.

 

"Out."

 

"No you are not. I forbid you to go see that Serpent." He said with disgust.

 

"Forbid it? You can't forbid me from doing anything. You don't control my life." You yelled.

 

"As long as you're under my roof you do as I say." Hiram commanded.

 

"Then I'll leave." You said turning to leave. You grabbed your coat and left your house.

 

"Y/N!" Hermione called after you about to get up and go after you. Hiram held his hand out to stop her.

 

"Don't. She just needs to calm down. She'll be back." He assured her and went back to finishing the meal not concerned at all. Veronica however was concerned and knew she had to do something.

 

-

 

You were walking down the path that cuts through the forest near your house, holding your coat tightly around you to protect yourself from the cold and muttering to yourself cursing at you dad for thinking he can forbid you from seeing Sweet Pea. Up ahead you noticed a black figure, someone lurking around. You had to walk past them unless you walked back to the Pembroke which you didn't want to do. You wrapped your coat around even tighter than before and kept your head down as you walked pass. "Hey, pretty lady." The guy called. When you didn't stop he was annoyed. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He bellowed, grabbing your arm once he strode over to you. You gulped and tried looking around for any sign of anymore but no one was around except you and the guy. He noticed you looking around for help and started laughing. "No one is around to save you little girl."

 

You tried to calm down and remember what Sweet Pea taught you to protect yourself. You have to hit him to free yourself from his grip and make a run for it. That's what you did. You clawed at his face and kicked him. He screamed and let your arm go as he dropped to the floor. You made a run for it with no direction in mind. All you had to do was get far away from him so you can call for help. You ran and ran, looking back every so often to see if he was following you. When you did you ran into someone who held you so you didn't fall. You didn't know who it was so you started hitting them and stopped once you heard the familiar voice of your boyfriend. "Hey, hey it's me."

 

"Sweets?"

 

"Yeah, it's me." You wrapped your arms around him giving him a hug to which he returned.

 

"What are you doing here?" You asked.

 

"Veronica called me. Saying you left the house without saying where you were going. She was worried about you." He told you. "What happened?"

 

"My- my dad forbid me from seeing you and that as long as I'm under his roof I- I have to listen to him so I left. Then when I was walking some guy tried to grab me." You sobbed as Sweet Pea held you. "I- I'm sorry. I know it was stupid of me t- to be walking out here by myself at night."

 

"It was stupid but it's okay now. I'm here." Sweet Pea assured you. "Let's get you home." You groaned but knew you couldn't stay out here all night. You let Sweet Pea lead you to his truck and sat in the passenger seat as he called your sister. "Hey, Veronica. It's Sweet Pea." He greeted when she answered the phone.

 

"Please tell me you found Y/N." Veronica said going straight to the point. He told her he did and she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

 

"Something did happen though." Sweet Pea said, lowering his voice so you couldn't hear him. "Some guy tried to grab her but she got away. She is shaken up though."

 

"Okay, just bring her home. I'll talk to our dad." Veronica told him before hanging up.

 

After Veronica managed to persuade your dad to let your boyfriend set foot in the house, Sweet Pea brought you upstairs and was met with Hermione and Veronica waiting to get you seated on the couch with a hot chocolate in your hand as Hiram stood to the side trying to scare Sweet Pea and succeeding. You told them everything that happened. Hiram was fuming when you did and Hermione noticed this. She went over to talk to him. When she did Sweet Pea replaced her spot on the couch and wrapped his arms around you as you leaned into him for a hug.

 

Both Hiram and Hermione looked over at you and Sweet Pea on the couch. "You can't deny that he doesn't love her. He would do anything for Y/N and would never hurt her. Maybe we should give him a chance. For Y/N." She suggested. As much as Hiram wanted to argue that he couldn't. Something could have happened to you because of him. Plus he couldn't deny that Sweet Pea wasn't a bad guy, contrary to popular belief about the Serpents.

 

"Fine, for Y/N."


	6. Return of the Serpent King (Part 1)

"Is everything okay?" Sweet Pea asked once you got off the phone. It was your brother, Jughead, calling to tell you that your dad is getting released.

 

"Yeah, it's amazing in fact. My dad is getting released." You gleefully told him, hugging him as you did. "My dad is getting released." You said again. This time with less glee as sudden realisation hit that your dad was coming home. You haven't told him about you and Sweet Pea and had no clue how he would react. FP had always wanted the best for his children. He wants you to go to college and make something out of your life. He doesn't want you to get involved with the Serpents, just like Jughead, but the two of you broke that rule when he went to prison. Jughead became a Serpent whereas you started dating one. You unwrapped your arms from around your boyfriend and walked a little away from him running your hand over your face. "I- I haven't told him about you. About us. What if he- what if he's mad and disappointed in me. I-"

 

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Your dad could never hate you or be disappointment in you. You are an amazing girl." Sweet Pea said coming over to you, placing a kiss on your forehead. You looked down at your feet, your mind going a million miles an hour thinking of ways you could not tell your dad you are dating someone let alone a Serpent. "I know that look. You have to tell him Y/N. Better you tell him then someone else."

 

You nodded knowing he was right. "I will."

 

"Promise?" He asked, holding his finger out for a pinky promise.

 

"Promise." You told him wrapping your finger around his and smiling at how stupid it was but loving it anyway. You stayed at Sweet Pea's until Alice Cooper came and picked you up to go to the prison where your dad was being released. You had no clue why Alice was picking your dad up but went along with it as you were squashed between Betty and Jughead in the back seat.

 

You stood waiting with Jughead and Betty, with Alice standing a bit back near her car, biting your finger nails, a nervous habit you picked up. Jughead noticed this a chuckled to himself. "You nervous about telling dad that you're dating Sweet Pea?"

 

"Oh, shut it Jug." You retorted.

 

"It'll be fine. Dad will be accepting... I think."

 

"Well, can I tell him about me and Sweets before you tell him about that Snake Charmer?" You provoked knowing too well that he didn't want to discuss Penny. "I don't want him to be mad before I tell him."

 

"Y/N..." Jughead warned, telling you to keep your voice down. You were about to respond when the sound of an alarm went off signalling that FP was coming out.

 

After everyone reunited, they went to Pop's. Again you had no idea why Alice went with you but you just went along with it again seeming as she was your ride. Throughout the meal at Pop's you listened as he told you and Jughead that he was on the straight and narrow. That he was no longer in the Serpents and that he has stopped drinking. You were happy and proud of your dad but a small part of you was hesitant to tell him about you and Sweet Pea. He was trying to put the Serpents behind him yet here you are dating one. You remained silent for the rest of the meal. You knew you had to tell him, you promised your boyfriend you would, but you just didn't know how.

 

Later on in the evening, after Jughead and FP went out on their motorbikes, you, Jughead, and FP all sat around the dining table with takeout being handed out. Jughead was trying to convince your dad to go to the party him and Betty were throwing at the Whyte Wyrm when his phone started ringing. You raised an eyebrow at him wondering who it was. "It's, err, Archie. I have to take this." He said before going into the kitchen for more privacy. After a minute or two he came back into the room saying he has to go but will be back soon. A part of you knew that it wasn't Archie on the phone but instead the new thorn in everyone's side, Penny.

 

"I'll come with. If the both of us go whatever needs to be done will be done quicker." You suggested putting your cutlery down and standing up ready to go. Jughead's eyes widened not knowing what to say as he didn't plan for you wanting to come along.

 

"No, no. I've got this. You stay here and catch up with dad." Jughead told you. You sat back down, rolling your eyes as you did, telling your brother that you were staying.

 

"So, how's school been? You getting those grades still?" FP asked you once Jughead left.

 

"It's been the same, you know, and of course I have." You told him. You had a plan that after school you would go to college, just like Jughead, and that meant keeping your grades up.

 

FP nodded as you carried on eating. "You seeing anyone?" He asked out of nowhere causing you to almost choke on the food that you were eating.

 

"Yes, I am seeing someone. He is amazing and takes good care of me. I really like him." You admitted, a smile appearing as you thought about Sweet

Pea. "We're seeing how things go though."

 

"Will I get to meet him?"

 

"Soon. You'll meet him soon."

 

-

 

It was FP's retirement party. You were standing with Sweet Pea off to the side of the room. "You told your dad about us yet?" He asked. You were stood in front of him between his legs and your arms wrapped around his neck.

 

"No, not yet." You told him causing him to groan. All he wanted to do was go out in public with you without worrying about your dad finding out. He wanted to kiss you and hold your hands. "I have told him I'm seeing someone though so I'm sort of half way there if you think about it." You shrugged laughing slightly.

 

"God, all I want to do right now is kiss you." Sweet Pea whined.

 

"So do it." Was all you said. You removed your arms from around his neck and gripped his leather jacket pulling him close to you so there was a tiny gap between the two of you, your lips almost touching. Sweet Pea couldn't handle it anymore and crashed his lips onto yours.

 

The make out session between the two of you soon abruptly ended when you heard your dad's voice through the speakers about to make a speech. You managed to peel yourself away from Sweet Pea earning a groan from him. You pushed your way through the crowd so you could get a better view. Sweet Pea followed holding your hand in his once he stood next to you. At first you didn't know what the speech was about but the further your dad got into it you realised what he was saying and it all clicked. He was staying a Serpent. All those things he said at Pop's was a lie or something changed between then and now and you knew actually what it was. You took your hand from Sweet Pea's and pushed your way back through the crowd. You could no longer listen to the speech, listen to him take back everything he said.

 

You barged through the doors, the cold air hitting you immediately. You looked out into the parking lot and noticed Jughead standing in the middle of it. Anger over came you. You couldn't help it. He was the reason why your dad was staying with the Serpents, you just knew it. You walked up to him, your face in a scowl. "How could you?" You said lowly. "How could you?" You repeated, this time louder, as you shoved him.

 

"Y/N-" Jughead started But you interrupted.

 

"No! This is your fault. Dad is staying a Serpent because of you. Because of your stupidity in making a deal with a Snake Charmer." You shouted resulting in a few heads to turn, seeing what the commotion was, Sweet Pea's included who was now standing at the entrance watching how the conversation between you and Jughead played out.

 

"I did this for you. For us. I got dad out of jail. He's home now, Y/N."

 

"Yeah but for how long?" You asked. Your bottom lip wobbling as you were about to cry. Jughead's face softened up when he saw how upset you were. He tried to pull you in for a hug but you didn't let him, instead you turned and walked away into the dark dangerous streets of the South Side.


	7. Return of the Serpent King (Part 2)

After you left Jughead standing in the middle of the car park you had no destination in mind but your legs took you to Sweet Pea's place. When you first met the Serpent you wouldn't have thought he was the only person in your life you could trust and turn to. You slid down onto the steps, leaning against the door, and waiting for Sweet Pea to come home. You began to think back to the first time Sweet Pea saw you for you. Oh how you wish you could go back to those times.

 

At first, Sweet Pea just saw you as Jughead's sister. He didn't like Jughead and therefore didn't like you by extension. You were walking down the street back to your trailer, music playing in your ears when you walked past an alleyway. It was changing between so you heard what sounded like some guys fighting. You glanced down the alley and saw at least three guys but what stood out to you was the distinct Serpent tattoo on the neck of one of them. You recognised him from school. Everything in your body was telling you to keep walking and not to get involved yet you found yourself taking your headphones out, shoving them and your phone into your pocket, and walking towards the fight. "Hey." You called out but no one payed attention to you so you tried again, this time louder. "Hey!" They stopped throwing punches and turned to face you. Sweet Pea had a look of confusion whereas the two Ghoulies sported malicious smile. "What the hell is going on here?"

 

"Don't worry about it honey. There's nothing to see here. I could show you something back at my place later though." One of the Ghoulies said, licking his lips with hunger. You scoffed in disgust. It wasn't like you were expecting any less from a Ghoulie. You shrugged your backpack off and hit him in the face with it, his nose breaking on impact. You were glad you still had your textbooks in there. You turned to look at the guys friend who stood there, his eyes wide with shock.

 

"Do you also wanna go?" You asked. He quickly shook his head before running off in the opposite direction along with his friend who pulled himself up off the floor. You put your backpack back as you also turned to leave.

 

Sweet Pea managed to recover from the initial shock that some girl who doesn't owe him anything would help him, let alone Jughead's sister. "Wait up." He called running to catch you up. "Why did you do that? Help me?"

 

"Because, you're a Serpent and you guys are like family to my dad." You shrugged. To you it wasn't a big deal. In a way you felt like you were doing it for your dad.

 

"Well, thank you Y/N." Sweet Pea smiled at you gratefully. It was the first time he saw you more than just Jughead's sister. He realised he didn't hate you but instead like you.

 

You smiled to yourself, thinking back to day you saved your boyfriends ass from Ghoulies. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorbike pulling up. Sweet Pea got off his bike and walked up to the door just as you stood up from your seated position. "Can I stay here tonight?" You asked.

 

"You don't even have to ask. You're welcome any time." He answered, pulling you into a hug. You thanked him and stayed in his embrace for a while before pulling away so you both could go inside. When you got inside to his room you started getting undressed so you could put one of his old shirts on like you've done it plenty of times before. Sweet Pea could tell that something had upset you this evening and that you were trying to hide it from him.

 

After you got ready for bed you climbed in, as did Sweet Pea. You scooted close and faced him, starting to play with his dog tags as he played with your hair. "My dad's staying a Serpent after all." You said, breaking the silence.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I know how much you wanted him to change." Even though Sweet Pea was glad FP was staying a Serpent he still felt bad as all you wanted was your dad back.

 

"It's Jughead's fault, you know." You told him. He frowned not understanding what you meant. "He made a deal with Penny Peabody and now dad has to pay the price." Once you uttered those words Sweet Pea tensed up causing you to look up at him.

 

"Whatever you're thinking don't do it. Don't get involved, Y/N. Even though you want to. Don't. She'll ruin your life. Promise me you won't get involved." He said with a serious tone, almost pleading.

 

"I promise."

 

-

 

The next morning FP was sat at the table drinking his coffee as he watched the clock waiting for you to come home. After his speech he didn't see you for the rest of the night nor did he hear anything from you. At first he wasn't worried because he knew you could handle yourself but now, now he was a little worried. Jughead walked in to the kitchen stretching as he made himself a cup of coffee. "She still not back?" He asked his dad who shook his head.

 

"Nope. Not even a text."

 

"Y/N, was really upset last night. She probably just needs some time to cool down." Jughead told him. "It's all my fault."

 

"I can't let you take all the blame. It's also my fault. I did spring it on her that I was no longer retiring." FP sighed. When he was making his speech he saw how upset you were before you left.

 

"I think I know where she might be." Jughead said after a few moments. "She might be at Sweet Pea's."

 

"Sweet Pea's?" He asked. Jughead nodded I response.

 

-

 

Sweet Pea had left you alone at his place while he handled some Serpent business with Fangs. You were sat on his couch eating cereal and watching day time tv, lounging in one of his sweatshirts when there was a knock at door. You groaned and mumbled to yourself thinking it was Sweet Pea forgetting his key or something but when you opened the door you groaned again. Standing there was your brother and your dad. You didn't say anything but instead walked away leaving the door open so they can walk inside. "So Sweet Pea, huh?" FP started, breaking the silence that coated the room, after he sat down on the arm of one of the chairs. You still remained silent, eyes glued to the tv causing him to sigh. "Look, Y/N, I'm sorry, okay. I know you probably feel like I lied to you but you don't understand. Not fully anyway."

 

"What's not to understand. Penny has both you and Jughead wrapped around her finger. You're letting her ruin your life!" You shouted, all the emotions you felt last night came flooding back. "Don't you care? Don't you care that you could go back to prison leaving us again. Leaving me." You said, your voice cracking. Both Jughead and FP knew you were upset but didn't know it was this much. "And yes Sweet Pea. Him and I are dating. Have been for a while now. You know, at first I was nervous to tell that I was dating a Serpent. That I would disappoint you. But now? Now it doesn't matter, right?" You couldn't be in that room anyone without fully crying so you went to Sweet Pea's room, slamming the door behind you before you broke down crying.

 

After a while they left and you stopped crying. You sat up, noticing your clothes from last night laying on the floor. Sweet Pea wasn't back yet so you still had time. You promised him you wouldn't make a deal with Penny but didn't say anything about talking with her. So that's what you decided to do. You went to see the Snake Charmer.

 

"Ah, another Jones on my doorstep. How may I help you?" She asked with a sweet smile, maybe a little to sweet.

 

"Oh, I'm not here to make a deal." You started. You remained standing as this would be a quick visit. "I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from my dad and Juggie."

 

Penny started laughing, not taking you series at all. "Oh, you're serious?"

 

"Hell yeah I'm serious." You said as you got closer to her face in a threatening manner. "This is what you're gonna do. You're gonna free my dad and Jughead from any deal they made."

 

"And why would I do that?"

 

"Because, if you don't I'll go to the sheriff and tell him everything." Penny was about to say something but you carried on. "And before you say anything about the video footage you have. I have evidence that can make your evidence redundant. I can make you look like the shady bitch you truly are."

 

"Bravo. I think you're forgetting the fact that as well as getting people out of jail I can put them in, though. How do you think your dad would like life in jail. Who knows maybe Jughead can get a cell next to him. What about Sweet Pea though? I heard they have Ghoulies in there and you and I both know what they're like." Your threatening demeanour soon changed. You took a step back, speechless as to what to say. You hadn't planned for her to threaten everyone you love including Sweet Pea. You hadn't planned for her to know about the two of you. "Would you still wait for him to get out of jail?"

 

You wiped a stray tear that fell. "Screw you." You said before you left. You should have just listened to Sweet Pea because now you have possibly made things worse.

 

The moment you got back to Sweet Pea's place he knew something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to you, cupping your cheeks in his hands so you were looking up at him.

 

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." You sniffled. "I- I went to see Penny." The moment you said that he groaned. "It wasn't for a deal. In fact I went to threaten her to stop but she just turned it around on me and she..."

 

"She what?"

 

"She threatened you, Pea." You couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell once you said that. This prompted Sweet Pea to pull you in close for a hug. As if it would protect you.

 

"Ssh, it's okay. We'll figure this out. Okay? Together." He assured you to which you nodded.


	8. Key

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Sweet Pea asked you. The two of you were laying in the confines of his bed where it was warm. Neither of you wanted to move.

 

"All I want for Christmas is you." You told him, giving him a peck on the lips. You knew Sweet Pea didn't have you for secret Santa, which the five of you do, as he told you he got Jughead so you assumed he felt obliged to get you something because you're dating. "Besides I'm not your secret Santa, okay? So just get a gift for Jones." You instructed. Sweet Pea reluctantly nodded knowing he wouldn't win. "I'll tell you what I do want though... some pancakes." You grinned hinting at him getting up to make the pancakes you love so much. Sweet Pea groaned knowing it meant venturing out into the cold but did it anyway. Even though you told him you didn't want anything he was still going to get you something and he knew exactly what.

 

Weeks past and it's now Christmas Eve. Everyone was round Jughead's having a little get together with egg nog and as well as passing out the secret Santa gifts. You were all gathered in the living room. You, Sweet Pea, and Toni all on the couch and Jughead and Fangs on the floor. All of the gifts were piled on the coffee table and Jughead went to get the first gift. It was for Fangs. He got a pair of socks off Toni because she was fed up of always listening to him complain his feet are cold. Then it was Jughead's turn. He got a mug that says aspiring writer at work. Sweet Pea's was the next gift and he got some new video games, mainly so Fangs could play with them also. Toni got the new book she was raving about from you and lastly it was your turn. Jughead got you a recipe book. To an outsider it was an odd buff but Jughead knows that you've always wanted to learn how to cook, to be more independent. Plus you could finally cook a meal for date night with Sweet Pea instead of it always being him.

 

All the gifts were unwrapped and the mugs were empty so Toni started getting up to get refills. "That's all the gifts then. Who wants refills?"

 

"Wait, there's one more." Sweet Pea spoke up, stopping Toni in her place. She quickly sat back down knowing exactly what the last gift was. She was there the day he picked it out and it was hard to keep it a secret from you for so long. You frowned at your boyfriend as he got a gift out of his pocket and handed it to you.

 

"Sweets." You groaned taking it from him. "I told you, you didn't have to get me anything."

 

"I know but I wanted to... open it." He urged you and so you did. You undid the bow that was neatly wrapped and you tore the paper revealing a box. You took off the lid and you were confused. It was just a key. You looked up, still with a puzzled look. "It's a key for my place. So you can come round anytime. It's supposed to be a symbol of my commitment to you."

 

You gasped once he told you that. "I- I don't know what to say. This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever seen gotten me." You threw your arms around him giving a hug remaining like that for a few seconds before pulling away once you realised that you got him nothing. "I didn't get you anything though." You frowned slightly.

 

"You don't need to, babe. You've given me everything I could possibly ask for just be being with him." He assured you, giving you a kiss.


	9. Forbidden Fruit

"It's New Years, aren't you going to kiss me?" Sweet Pea asked cheekily.

 

"For the last time, no." You declined again for the third time tonight. It was the annual New Years party the younger Serpents hold every year. Sweet Pea had been following you around the whole night like a lost puppy asking you to be his kiss at midnight and every time you declined. It wasn't like you didn't want to. Quite the opposite. You liked Sweet Pea. There is something about him that makes you crazy for him. Everyone had warned you about him though. Saying how he's dangerous and that he isn't one for monogamy yet you found yourself liking him even more. In your eyes he's like forbidden fruit and you wanted more.

 

"Come on, Y/N. You have no one to kiss at midnight. I have no one to kiss at midnight. The math is simple really." Sweet Pea stepped closer to you, breathing the last part in your ear.

 

"You could get any girl in this room to kiss you." You said as you closed the gap.

 

'But they're not you.' He wanted to say. Sweet Pea was enthralled with you. To him you were an enigma. He liked you. "It's five minutes till midnight and if you don't kiss anyone it's bad luck." He tried.

 

"That's a dumb made up thing by guys to get in girls pants." You playfully retorted. It took everything for you not to jump him right then and there. The way a strand of hair hung loose or the way he bit his lip.

 

"Why are you trying to fight me on this?"

 

"Because you're forbidden fruit. I've been told to stay away from you." You admitted. You were leaning against the wall with Sweet Pea's arms on either side of the wall trapping you.

 

"Funny thing is, they warned me about you too." He breathed against your lips before planting his lips onto yours.


	10. Snake Charmer's Daughter (Part 1)

You had a name. It is Y/N but to everyone you are just known as the snake charmers daughter. They hated you and because of that you were lonely. There was only one person who, to you felt like the only one in the universe, liked you and that was Toni. Unlike the others she didn't see you as the snake charmers daughter. She didn't blame you for your mothers manipulative ways. She saw you for you.

 

There was one other person you wished would see you differently and that was Sweet Pea. The moment you met him you fell for him. Yes it was cliche but it was the truth. There was something about him that drew you to him. This confident he has around him, his protectiveness of the people he loves. Oh, how you wish you were one of those people but you weren't and you were used to it by now. It didn't mean that weren't still going to help him anyway you can.

 

It was late one night when you heard your mom talking to someone about business. You've been told before not to get involved so it didn't faze you. However, when you heard the familiar voice she was talking to you froze. Why was Sweet Pea here and making a deal, you thought. In that moment you knew you had to do something. When you heard Sweet Pea leave your place you followed him outside. He was putting his helmet on, on his bike when you reached the bottom step. Seeing you standing in front of him, he stopped what he was doing and waited for you to say or do something. "Give me the time and address." Was all you said. Sweet Pea was confused. He had no clue why you wanted the details of the drop but when he noticed you weren't budging he reluctantly handed them to you. You snatched them out of your hand and gave them a glance over, nodding to yourself as you did. "I'll handle it. Just go home." You instructed quietly before turning to go back inside leaving Sweet Pea with no option to object.

 

The night after, Sweet Pea was still confused about the whole thing. He couldn't quite put his finger on why you took the drop from him or what happened instead. In the end he landed on you finding someone better, someone more capable and experienced for the job. It was a typical night in the Whyte Wyrm. He was playing pool with Fangs while you were sat at the bar talking to Toni as she served people. Everyone was having a great time. That was until Penny Peabody walked in. The moment she walked in every single person in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. You, however, knew exactly what she was here for or more like who. Her eyes landed on you and she marched over, steam coming out her ears. She was mad. "Imagine my surprise when I go to review the tapes from last night and instead of a certain six foot Serpent with a distinctive tattoo on his neck I was met with a much smaller girl who looks oddly like my daughter." Penny said. You didn't look fazed at all, like you were expecting to get caught which only peaked Sweet Pea's interest. "I thought I told you to stay out of my business."

 

"You did. But I was done sitting on the side lines, watching as you ruined people's lives." After years of keeping quiet you are finally standing up to your mom and it felt good.

 

Penny glanced around noticing prying ears. "We'll discuss this at home." She instructed grabbing your arm to urge you to come but you shrugged her grip off and took a step back from her.

 

"Like I said. I'm done. I'm done watching you ruin lives. I'm done being known as the snake charmers daughter. I'm done being your daughter." You finished off your drink and grabbed your jacket, shrugging it on. Penny was shocked at your outburst as was everyone else. For the first time Sweet Pea has seen the real you. Not someone who he hated because of the actions of your mother clouding his opinion. After all, you don't get to pick who your family is.


	11. Those Three Words

Both you and Sweet Pea were laying on his bed, tangled in his sheets as he held you. It was something you did when you went over to his place. You would just lay there in silence as you traced patterns on his arm, sometimes bare chest, and he would play with your hair. You didn't feel obliged to make conversation and you liked that. The two of you could just lay there and be in each other's company. With all this silence it gave time for Sweet Pea to think. He had wanted to say those three words for a long time now but was nervous to. He was afraid that you wouldn't reciprocate those feelings, that saying those words would leave him vulnerable. Just seeing you though, in his t-shirt gave him the confidence he needed. "I love you." He breathed.

 

It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he told you. You on the other hand felt like the weights came crushing down on you. You tensed up and your eyes widened at his confession. Why did he have to say it, you thought. You wanted to say it back but you couldn't. The words couldn't just form and you were left with you mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. You sat up and swung your legs over the side of the bed, your back facing Sweet Pea as you didn't want to see his face. "I- err- I have to go." You managed to stutter out as you started putting your jeans on and then your shoes. Sweet Pea sat up and crawled over so he was on your side of the bed.

 

"You don't have to go." He told you, trying to hold your hand so you would look at him but you pulled away. "Y/N, please look at me." You stopped what you were doing and just stood there for a moment, your lip wobbling as you tried not to start crying, before reluctantly turning around to face your boyfriend. Even though he was trying to hide it you could see that he was hurt. "You don't have to say it back."

 

"But if I don't there's always going to be this elephant in the room. I just- I can't say it." Tears were now silently falling down your face. As soon as you wiped one away another took its place. Sweet Pea's heart broke when he saw how upset you were. As much as he was hurt that you couldn't say those words back he couldn't be mad. All he wanted to do was embrace you in a hug. You grabbed the rest of your things and headed to the door to leave. Before you left though you turned around and added with sorrow coating your voice. "I am so sorry that I can't. You deserve someone who can tell you that they love you and right now? Right now I can't do that for you."


	12. Nurse Y/N

Around the Southside your house was known as a haven for the Serpents to come and get stitched up when they got injured. Your mom was a nurse at the local hospital and is the only one trained enough and willing enough to offer her services to the Serpents. They hated going to hospitals and would always try to fix it themselves unless it was life threatening.

 

You were sat on the couch watching whatever show was on and eating leftover pizza when the doorbell rang followed by knocking. You switched the tv off and got up to answer the door, grumbling about being interrupted. Standing behind the door was two Serpents. One with a bruised cheek and the other held his hand over his shoulder that looked like it was bleeding. "Is your mom in?" The one you recognised as Fangs asked.

 

"She's out." You told them. The tall one, Sweet Pea, started walking away with Fangs following him but not before he thanked you anyway. "But I can help you. Come inside." You informed them. You silently cursed to yourself for saying that as even though you watched your mom stitch people up plenty of times before you weren't that confident in your own skills. The two boys followed you as you led them into the kitchen, seating Sweet Pea in one of the dining room chairs. You grabbed the first aid kit before pulling up a chair to sit opposite him. "There's a bag of peas in the freezer for your face." You told Fangs as you started working on his friend. You looked at the bloody shirt then up to Sweet Pea's face. "I'm- I- you need to take your shirt off so I can clean it." You stuttered as your cheeks warmed at the suggestion of having a shirtless guy in your kitchen.

 

Sweet Pea smirked seeing you a little embarrassed from asking for him to take his shirt off. He obliged, wincing as it hurt a little to do so. Once his shirt was off you had to fight yourself from glancing over his bare chest. You couldn't deny that Sweet Pea was good looking. You shook your head to get the thoughts out of your head as you started cleaning the wound on his shoulder. Your fingers gently danced across his shoulder as you patched him up. The whole time Sweet Pea couldn't take his eyes off you. To him you were beautiful. With a look of pure concentration on your face and the fact you were in your pyjamas. He was so enthralled by you that he didn't notice you were done until you got up from your seat and started cleaning up. "Thank you." Sweet Pea thanked you as he looked down at your handiwork to see that you have in fact finished. A small part of him wishes you hasn't just so he could be in your company longer.

 

"It's no problem, honestly. Although I'd advice you to come back when my moms here so she can see if it's okay." You advised and he did take your advice and came back to your house. It was exactly a week when Sweet Pea came to your house again for assistance. This time by himself and with another injury. It went on like this for another two weeks until you decided to confront him about. "You're either the most accident prone person I know or you're doing this on purpose just so you have an excuse to see me. Are you getting yourself injured on purpose just so you can ask me out?" You asked him with a fuse of playfulness in your tone and a smirk across your lips.

 

"No. That would be ridiculous." Sweet Pea scoffed, lying to you. He was in fact getting himself injured just so he can see you again and finally pluck up the courage to ask you out. "But if I was doing that, what would you say?"

 

"I'd tell you that it is ridiculous and I would accept your offer of a date." You said finishing up. "But you're not so we'll just have to settle on you being accident prone." You playfully jabbed at him hoping it would urge him to ask you out.

 

It seemed to have worked as the week after at the exact same time Sweet Pea comes every week you weren't met with a bloodied or bruised Serpent on the other side of the door but instead you were met with one holding two helmets. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked, his contagious smile spread wide across his face.

 

"It's about damn time you asked. I was beginning to wonder the extreme measures you would take just so you could see me." You laughed, a smile as big as Sweet Pea's spread on your face as well.


	13. Basketball

Recently, Sweet Pea has been acting strange. He's been up and out early in the morning and sometimes comes home late. He even occasionally comes with some injuries. You knew it wasn't Serpent business so what else could Sweet Pea be doing that he wanted it kept a secret from you? You had decided enough was enough so when it was just the two of you in a booth at Pop's you thought it was time to confront him. Eating your fries, you watched as Sweet Pea yawned between bites of his burger. If you were someone who hung out with him all the time, which you were, you'd recognise that he not only was more tired than usual but also distracted. "Okay, spill. What's going on?" You finally asked, pushing the plate to the side as you were finished.

 

"N-nothing." He lied. When it comes to you, Sweet Pea was a terrible liar. Everyone else he was good at it.

 

You gave him a pointed look as if to say 'are you serious?' "I'm going to pretend I you didn't just lie to me. Come on, tell me what's up. You've been waking up earlier and you're being secretive about where your injuries are from. And before you say anything I know it's nothing to do with the Serpents so spill."

 

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed to tell you knowing you wouldn't stop until he did. It was a little ridiculous him keeping it a secret from you now Sweet Pea comes to think about it. He just wanted to make you proud. "The truth is I've been practicing. Tryouts for basketball are soon and I'm wanting to make the team."

 

"Is that it? Why didn't you tell me?" You asked, reaching your hand over the table to his.

 

"I don't know. It's stupid. What if I didn't make it? I didn't want to let you down."

 

"You could never let me down, Pea. I'm so proud of you for trying this out in the first place. Besides, they'd be stupid not to have you on the team. I mean, look at you. You're like six foot whatever." You assured him before you started giggling at your last comment. "But in all seriousness, you'll do great at the tryouts." Sweet Pea sent you a smile. Having your faith in him gave him a whole new confidence and felt like he was ready for the tryouts.

 

The next day you came by to watch the tryouts for the basketball team, and managed to get Toni to come along too. You were watching the practice intently and tried to follow what was going on but you had no clue about basketball. Your house was more of football fans. Even though you didn't know the rules, you assumed Sweet Pea did great as he made quite a few baskets. Practice was over and the coach was calling out the names that made up the team this season. The moment the coach said Sweet Pea his face lit up. He did it. He made the team. Before Sweet Pea could look for you, you were already down on the floor, wrapping your arms around his waist. "I knew you could do it."

 

"I couldn't have if I didn't have you believing in me." He said, muffled as he placed a kiss onto your lips.


	14. Delicate

> This ain't for the best
> 
> My reputation's never been worse, so
> 
> You must like me for me
> 
> We can't make
> 
> Any promises now, can we, babe?
> 
> But you can make me a drink

 

Being a Lodge meant carrying that name around with you. In New York, people only dated you or were friends with you because of your money and social status. After the incident with your uncle however, people treated you as if you were the criminal. They would make snide comments about it. The people who were your supposed friends no longer associated themselves with you, afraid that their social status would be affected. Carrying the Lodge name meant something different now. It no longer meant power but instead criminal activity.

 

You decided you could no longer stand being in New York so you moved to Riverdale to live with your aunt and cousin, Veronica. There you met someone. Someone who liked you regardless of your reputation. It was at Pop's you first saw each other. He was in the far booth drinking a milkshake or at least trying to but was being harassed by some jocks. You made your way over and slid into the seat opposite him. "Do you mind? We were having a conversation here." The leader said. You rolled your eyes at how cliche he was. You didn't know anyone in this town but you could tell what his issue was.

 

"I do mind actually. You are cliche. Let me guess, you're bothering this guy because he doesn't fit in your idealistic views. Well, I've got news for you buddy. The world isn't black and white. So he can go wherever the hell he wants because unless your name is Pop then you don't own the place and therefore dictate who can and cannot eat in this diner. Is your name Pop?" You asked the leader waiting for him to answer. He shook his head. "Thought not. Why don't you take your Joey Donner ass out of here?" You waved goodbye to him signalling you wanted him to leave which he reluctantly did leaving you and the guy you stood up for alone.

 

"Wow. That was amazing." He said once it was just the two of you. He was impressed that ukulele had just handed it to Reggie. "I'm Sweet Pea."

 

"Y/N Lodge." You introduced yourself taking Sweet Pea's hand in yours to shake it. You didn't let go instead you remained like that as you took in every detail from jet black hair to his jacket to his tattoo on his neck. Even sat down you could tell he was tall.

 

"Lodge?"

 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" You asked, with a hint of hostility in your voice.

 

"Not if you don't have a problem with me being a Serpent." Sweet Pea replied leaning forward a little.

 

"Not at all." You said, a small smile appearing on your lips. It was then you realised that you weren't the only one with a reputation that wasn't the greatest. The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other. In the end you came to the conclusion that he liked you for you and Sweet Pea came to the conclusion that you like him for him.

 

> Dive bar on the East Side, where you at?
> 
> Phone lights up my nightstand in the black
> 
> Come here, you can meet me in the back
> 
> Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you
> 
> Oh damn, never seen that color blue
> 
> Just think of the fun things we could do
> 
> 'Cause I like you

 

The two of you have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. It was still fairly new and no one knew about your relationship. This meant late night rendezvous' at locations where no one you know goes. You were laying in bed when your phone buzzed. It was a text from Sweet Pea telling you to meet him at a diner near Greendale. You quickly but quietly got ready and snuck out of the apartment to the location he sent. When you got there you scanned around the place looking for your date. It was pretty empty apart from the odd trucker having a break before they go on the road again. In a booth near the back you saw Sweet Pea. He was wearing a plain hoodie trying to look inconspicuous knowing his Serpent jacket would bring attention to the two of you. You made your way over pressing a kiss on his cheek and sliding into the seat opposite him.

 

> Is it cool that I said all that?
> 
> Is it chill that you're in my head?
> 
> 'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate)
> 
> Is it cool that I said all that
> 
> Is it too soon to do this yet?
> 
> 'Cause I know that it's delicate
> 
> Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?
> 
> Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?
> 
> Delicate

 

It's only been a few weeks of going out with each other yet you found yourself not being able to stop thinking about him. You would lay in bed and you couldn't stop. His smile, his laugh, his good looks, his passion for the people and the things he loved. There was just so much to him other than a gang member that people didn't see because of his reputation. He is smart and funny and caring. You weren't sure if it was love but you were definitely infatuated with him. You were afraid to tell him though. The relationship was still new and delicate. You don't want to scare him off.


	15. Storms and Advice

You were walking home when it started raining so you ran into the nearest building which so happened to be the Whyte Wyrm. Luckily the door was unlocked but as you walked you found out why. Sweet Pea had also took refuge in the Wyrm. You groaned when you saw him. Hate was a strong word to describe your feelings towards him, you just didn't get along for some reason. "Oh, it's you." Sweet Pea said, not too thrilled at your arrival, as he put down the pool cue thinking you were some Ghoulie or something.

 

"Don't be too thrilled about it." You took off your wet coat and hung it up, shuffling further into the room. "It's torrential rain outside and I'm not walking in that so it looks like you're stuck with me for a bit." Sweet Pea grumbled inaudible words to himself and went back to sitting on at the bar playing on his phone.

 

The two of you sat in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the pitter pattering of the rain on the roof. You were bored so naturally you decided to practice your knife throwing skills, in the past it has been proven to be a useful skill. You threw the knife, narrowly missing Sweet Pea's and landing on the wall behind him. His head shot up when he heard the sound of the knife pass him, looking between you and the knife that nearly stabbed him. "What the hell!?" Sweet Pea exclaimed. "You- you are-"

 

"Gorgeous, a genius, incredibly talented?" You grinned.

 

"Dangerous. Why on Earth would you do that?"

 

"I was bored." You shrugged.

 

"So you decided to throw a knife at me?" He asked before shaking his and mumbling. "I hate you."

 

"No you don't." You snickered, hearing what he mumbled.

 

"Fine I don't hate you but you're unbelievably annoying." Sweet Pea shot at you, standing up and making his way over to you.

 

"And you're an angel, Mr angry all the time?" You shot back also standing up and squaring him, having to look up at him.

 

Sweet Pea scoffed and shook his head slightly at your retort. "Whatever you say miss cold." As soon as he said that the previous playful atmosphere that would surround the two of you when you made jabs at each other disappeared. You took a seat again and looked down, a slight frown etched on your face. Sweet Pea knew instantly that his statement hurt you. He didn't mean anything by it. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't mean that."

 

"But you did. It's fine, you're not wrong. I am cold. You're not the first guy to tell me that." You admitted with sorrow filling your voice. Your head was still looking down so you jumped slightly when Sweet Pea sat down next to you. Every guy you had dated or even try to date you have told you you're cold just because you didn't open up to them, something you found difficulty in doing.

 

"Look, growing up like the way we did Y/N... it's only natural that we don't let people in. We're always afraid that they'll just leave us one day and we just don't want to go through the heartbreak of that but that's not a way to live. Look around you Y/N, there are people who care about you and who won't leave you. Open up to them."

 

"That's surprisingly good advice." You let out a short laugh. "Thank you, Sweet Pea." It was a genuine thank you. This is the first time you've had a conversation with Sweet Pea that doesn't make you strongly dislike him. For the first time you see him in a different light.


	16. Girls Night Out

"Crap." You cursed to yourself as you crashed into the coffee table, trying to quietly make your way to Sweet Pea's bedroom but ultimately failing. You were drunk and it was dark after all.

 

"Y/N?" Sweet Pea asked, his voice laced with sleep as you had just woken him up.

 

"Oh, hey Sweets." You greeted trying to whisper so you didn't wake anyone up even though the only occupant was already awake. "Sorry for waking you up." You tried to straighten yourself up but lost your balance opting to stay leaning against the wall.

 

"Are you drunk?" He asked, a small chuckle coming from him at your antics.

 

"Just a teensy bit." You admitted showing him the amount with your fingers. "Word of advice. Don't challenge Toni because, man, can she drink."

 

Sweet Pea laughed. He was quite familiar with how much Toni can drink as he has made the unfortunate mistake of challenging her and regretted the next day, vowing to never make the same mistake. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Sweet Pea said as he picked you up and carried you bridal style to his room to prevent any further accidents. He placed you on his bed and turned around trying to find you a clean shirt.

 

"Tonight was crazy." You giggled thinking back to yours and Toni's girls night out.

 

"Is that so?" Sweet Pea asked, playing into your drunken rambles. He found a clean t-shirt and started helping you undress knowing that you were too inebriated to do it yourself.

 

"Yup. This girl tried to pick a fight with Toni because her girlfriend was flirting with her so I threw my drink at her." You shrugged as if it was no big deal. "We also did karaoke. Did you know Toni is good at karaoke? Because she was amazing." You told him as you crawled further into his bed, now that Sweet Pea was finished.

 

"No I didn't. Sounds like you had fun tonight though." He said as he got up to get you a class of water. When he walked back into his room Sweet Pea saw why you didn't respond. You had fallen asleep. A smile formed seeing how peaceful you looked asleep. Sweet Pea put the glass down on the side and pulled the cover up, placing a kiss on your forehead.


	17. Go Get Your Girl

"We should tell him." Toni said, keeping her voice low so no one could hear. The two of you have been dating for a few months but have kept it a secret from everyone, specifically your brother Sweet Pea. At first, Toni was fine keeping it a secret as she understood you hadn't come out yet and wasn't ready to but as the weeks went on without being able to hold hands in public or show affection to each other the more frustrated she got. All Toni wanted to do was shout from the rooftops that she found someone she cared about deeply however all she got was the feeling that you weren't as into the relationship as she was.

 

"Tell who what?" Sweet Pea asked as he sat down at the table next to Toni, making the both of you jump. You quickly shoved a fry in your mouth to make some time so you could think of something to say. Toni gave you a pleading look to tell him once and for all. You wanted to, oh how you wanted to, but as you were about to tell Sweet Pea everything the words that had formed in your mind weren't the ones that came out of your mouth.

 

"Nothing. No one. It's nothing." You cleared your throat and looked down at your food, not before you saw a flash of hurt cross Toni's eyes. You cursed to yourself for lying knowing that Toni must think your relationship means nothing to you. Sweet Pea didn't fully believe you but shrugged it off thinking it's probably just a girl thing.

 

Toni threw her fork on the tray and grabbed it as she stood up hastily no longer wanting to be around you knowing that if she was she'd say something she would regret. "Where are you going?" Sweet Pea asked Toni as he started to eat his food.

 

"I just remembered I've got work to do in the library." Was all Toni said, the whole time looking at you, before leaving.

 

That was the last proper conversation the two of you had in a week and Sweet Pea began to notice. It was the weekend and you were playing video games as your brother braided your hair. He offered to do your hair knowing that you wouldn't be able to walk away from the conversation he was about to have. "So you gonna tell me what happened between you and Toni?" Sweet Pea asked. Your finger slipped at his sudden question causing you to die. He could tell that you were contemplating something from the gaze you held on the tv. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

 

You sighed. The withholding information from him had gone on long enough. You couldn't lie to your brother anymore especially if you want to get Toni to talk to you again. "Toni's upset at me for keeping something from you. For keeping our relationship a secret from you." You divulged. You shut your eyes afraid of your brothers reaction.

 

Sweet Pea didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason why you and Toni weren't talking. "W-why didn't you tell me?" He asked carefully, not wanting to sound angry and make you think he was upset at you.

 

You opened your eyes and turned slightly so you were facing him. You were relieved that he didn't look angry but noticed there was a hint of hurt behind the confusion that appeared on his face. "Honestly, I have no idea... I guess I was afraid which I know it sounds stupid now."

 

"Hey, it's not stupid. I mean... yeah I'm a bit hurt you didn't tell me but you weren't ready and that's okay." A smile spread across your face at Sweet Pea's acceptance of you. "I'm happy for you and Toni by the way. If anyone is dating my sister I'm glad it's Toni."

 

Your smile faltered slightly at the mention of your relationship with Toni. You weren't sure where your relationship stood now. "Yeah, well I'm not so sure she wants to date me anymore." You mumbled.

 

"Don't give up, my dear Y/N. You got to have faith. You've told me about your relationship so that's one step in the right direction." Sweet Pea was right. You shouldn't give up and you wouldn't. You were going to win Toni's heart and trust again.


	18. Ultimatum

Never in your life have you seen Archie this hurt. Sure you had upset him in the past, you are siblings after all, but you have never seen him hurt by your actions. To him you were sleeping with the enemy. You and Sweet Pea have been dating for a couple months now. You met when you went over to Jughead's and saw tall guy with black hair and a tattoo on his neck brooding, which ultimately intrigued you. After that you and Sweet Pea hung out more and more and eventually made it official. For two whole months you kept your two worlds separate until one day your brother decided to threaten your boyfriend with a gun, unbeknownst to Archie at the time he is your boyfriend not that it would have changed something, and your worlds came crashing into each other.

 

The moment you heard about the fight you went there to stop it. You walked up to your brother, not caring that it was raining and you were only in a hoodie, and scowled at him. "What the hell is going on here?" You shouted as you looked between the two groups.

 

"Y/N, you should go back home." Archie told you with a slight warning tone.

 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why on Earth you are standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain about to start a fight that you can't finish." You retorted, having had enough of Archie's antics.

 

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." He scoffed.

 

"Yeah, well if you wanted me to back you up then maybe you shouldn't have pointed a gun at my boyfriend." You responded before you could even stop yourself from admitting to everyone that you and Sweet Pea were dating. You silently cursed but knew you couldn't take it back. Not now that it was out in the open.

 

Archie blinked a couple of times trying to process what you had just said. "Boyfriend?" He managed to get out.

 

"Yes, boyfriend." You said confidently as you held Sweet Pea's hand in yours. He brought your hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to them before whispering to you to stand off to the side as the fight tonight is needed to be done and you can't get in the way. You reluctantly agreed and stood off to the side, the whole time not being able to watch as your brother and boyfriend punched each other.

 

The fight soon ended with a gunshot echoing through the street. You ran up to Sweet Pea checking his wounds. When Archie saw you do this the look of hurt magnified. He couldn't believe that his sister would pick a gang member over him. "If you go with him, Y/N, don't even think about coming back home." Archie said giving you an ultimatum. You were shocked. You couldn't believe what you had just heard. He was making you choose between your family or your happiness. How could someone who is supposed to love you give you an ultimatum? Whatever decision you make won't be easy.

 

"I'm sorry." You apologised before walking towards Sweet Pea's truck and not looking back. You didn't want to see the look on Archie's face.

 

The whole ride to Sweet Pea's place was one done in silence. Even when you went inside and sat on the couch neither of you said anything. You just sat there and stared at the empty space on the wall as realisation hit you. You had left your brother, your family. Sweet Pea was shuffling around making hot chocolate for you both. Once he was finished he sat down next to you, putting the mugs on the coffee table, and wrapped his arm around you, bringing you close to him. The moment he did that you burst out crying, the emotions you were feeling about the situation finally came crashing down. "It's going to be okay." Sweet Pea soothed as he stroked your hair in attempt to calm you down.


	19. Dancing with Our Hands Tied

> I, I loved you in secret
> 
> First sight, yeah, we love without reason
> 
> Oh, twenty-five years old
> 
> Oh, how were you to know, and
> 
> My, my love had been frozen
> 
> Deep blue, but you painted me golden
> 
> Oh, and you held me close
> 
> Oh, how was I to know that

 

You were just leaving Jughead's place, having been around to help him with his book, when you first met Sweet Pea. He was tall and handsome as hell, of course your eyes immediately landed on him. He seemed to have noticed you too because when your eyes met you felt some sort of connection and Sweet Pea felt it too. You knew you wanted to get to know him better. Fortunately for you Sweet Pea wanted to get to know you better too. That was the day you started your relationship.

 

> I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets
> 
> Picture of your face in an invisible locket
> 
> You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it
> 
> I had a bad feeling
> 
> And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis
> 
> People started talking, putting us through our paces
> 
> I knew there was no one in the world who could take it
> 
> I had a bad feeling

 

You were a North sider. He was South sider. You were the perfect girl next door. He was a Serpent. You were the good girl. He was the bad boy. Your relationship was doomed from the start. There was so much hostility between the different sides of Riverdale but that didn't stop you and Sweet Pea. You loved each other. You didn't see each other for where you lived, you each other for who you are as a person. However, this was the real world. No one can take this much hatred and survive. The South side is a big part of Sweet Pea just like the North side is a big part of you. The two of you didn't want to see it though. You thought you could be the exception.

 

> But we were dancing
> 
> Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied
> 
> Yeah, we were dancing
> 
> Like it was the first time, first time
> 
> Yeah, we were dancing
> 
> Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied
> 
> Yeah, we were dancing
> 
> And I had a bad feeling
> 
> But we were dancing

 

When your relationship came to light it wasn't without judgment and 'concern'. Your friends immediately came to the conclusion that Sweet Pea was a bad person, that he was no good for you, that he was a criminal. They jumped to these conclusions without even meeting him, judging a book by its cover. His friends were no better. They said that you didn't understand him, that you were only using him to rebel. They jumped to those conclusions also without meeting you because if they did they'd know that you weren't like other North siders. That didn't break your relationship though. In fact, every time you see each other it's like the first time you met. Feeling the connection for the first time.

 

"No matter what external forces are against us, Y/N... I love you." Sweet Pea would tell you as you laid in his embrace on his bed.

 

"I love you too, Sweets." You would reply letting the world around you disappear so the two of you were in your own bubble where you could be two stupid teenagers in love. Away from people against your relationship. Away from the real world.


	20. Defying Expectations

Being known as Archie's cousin in Riverdale comes with expectations. You are expected to be a straight A student. You are expected to hate the South side, especially the Serpents. You are expected to be the girl next door. The thing about you though is that you like to defy everyone's expectations. You aren't a straight A student or the girl next door and you most definitely don't hate the South side or the Serpents. You were the complete opposite to Archie and you were okay with that.

 

When you heard from Veronica about some fight between the Bulldogs, spearheaded by Archie, and the Serpents you immediately went to where they were holding the fight to stop it. Partly because you knew Archie would get his ass kicked, you were doing that reason for your uncle, and partly because you didn't want the Serpents to get in trouble. You knew that even though they didn't start the fight, they would still get blamed. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" Archie asked when he saw you.

 

"I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid." You told him, crossing your arms as you stood between him and the Serpents behind you.

 

Sweet Pea couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Archie and decided to chime in. "I'm afraid your boy here has already done something stupid by pulling a gun on me and friends."

 

"I'm sorry, you what?! You pulled a gun on someone?" You exclaimed, aiming it towards Archie before turning around to face Sweet Pea. "I'm sorry about him. You can probably tell there's an abundance of stupidity on his side of the family."

 

"Really, Y/N?" Archie huffed at your sass. His cheeks reddened from embarrassment as his team mates chuckled.

 

"Yes really, Archie. You know what, I came here to stop this whole fight from happening to help you but now I think I'm just going to step aside and let nature take its course. Don't get your ass kicked too much." You smirked before walking away. As you did though, your gaze lingered on Sweet Pea's and his on yours. There was something about you that intrigued Sweet Pea. All his time on the South side he has never met anyone quite like you. However, you left before he could dwell on it anymore. Sweet Pea put this moment down as just one of those things that aren't meant to happen.

 

Of course, Sweet Pea didn't know at the time but he would meet you again when his school closed and he had to attend Riverdale High. He honestly hadn't thought about you until he saw you again at Veronica's attempt at a welcome committee. It was perfect timing as well, almost like you gave a sixth sense about people talking crap. Cheryl was in the middle of her 'south siders don't belong here' speech when you came walking through the crowds, which had parted upon your arrival. "Are you about done red?" You asked in a bored tone.

 

"This doesn't concern you, Y/N/N." Cheryl answered in a warning tone which only made you roll your eyes.

 

"Oh but it does. You see, you're picking on the new kids for no apparent reason. All they did was get handed a sheet with their new school on and turned up. Do you seriously think if they had a choice they would want to listen to you talk crap about them?" You arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer but one didn't come. Instead, Cheryl shrank down as she didn't have a comeback. "Didn't think so. Now, these people aren't going anywhere so why don't we all coexist." You said, aiming the last bit to everyone and then leaning towards Cheryl and lowering your voice to a warning tone so only she could hear you. "Or else I will make your life hell." You smirked at Cheryl's scowl before sashaying away through the crowd, again with people parting to make way for you.

 

Sweet Pea's eyes remained on you as you walked away, a small smile appearing on his lips. He and the rest of the Serpents were blown away by your little speech. No one understood why you stood up for them. Weren't you Archie's cousin? Someone who is supposed to hate the South side and the Serpents? But Sweet Pea saw through all these assumptions made about you. You intrigued him. You gave him the opinion that maybe Riverdale High won't be as bad as he thought. Especially with you around.


	21. I Hate Parties (College AU)

Sorority parties weren't Sweet Pea's idea of fun. He'd much rather have a quiet night in studying or go to a bar and shoot some pool with his friend, Fangs. Tonight though, he was dragged to this party, forced even, by Toni who's girlfriend was throwing it. Something about being there for her or something like that. Sweet Pea wasn't really listening to the whole conversation but he knew that Toni or her girlfriend won't notice Sweet Pea's lack of presence there. Either way Toni had somehow made him come and now he was stood in the kitchen regretting everything.

 

You also hate parties. You hate the warm, flat beer; the unnecessary loud music; hot, sweaty bodies grinding on each other drunkenly; the pungent mixture of weed and beer throughout the house. You hated it all yet you found yourself stood at the edge of the living room with an empty cup in your hand. Your friend Cheryl was hosting this party and begged for you to come. Normally, you say no to every invite but tonight you came because she promised she'd never make you come to a party again, at least for a couple of months and at this point you took anything you could get. To actually feel like you earned the pass, that allowed you to skip out on the parties, you decided to stay for thirty minutes. When you looked at your phone you only saw five minutes had passed. This is going to be a long night, you thought.

 

As you waited for the thirty minutes to be up so you could leave some frat guy stumbled over to you. You rolled your eyes and tried to bypass him and walk away but he grabbed your arm before you had a chance. "Where do you think you're going, honey?" He slurred, his warm breath wafting over your face making you cringe.

 

"Away from you." You said trying to jerk your arm from his grip but to no avail. Even drunk, the guy is surprisingly still strong. You recognised him as Cody from the football team. He's tried to hit on you before, sober, and can't seem to take no for an answer.

 

"Aww come on. I just got here. Why don't I get you a drink and we could go and dance." Cody pouted.

 

"I'm good." You declined his offer but that didn't seem to register with him as he just carried on. Disgust etched on your face at how incessant he was being.

 

"So you want to go straight to after then?" He grinned thinking you want to go straight to hooking up and went in to kiss you. Before he could though a firm hand clasped his shoulder making you both look up. It was Sweet Pea. You recognised him as Cheryl's girlfriend's friend. When he looked up and saw you he knew instantly that you didn't want to be in the conversation you were currently in and decided to go over and help.

 

"You heard her, man. She said no. Besides, she's with me." Sweet Pea told Cody with a hint of warning in his tone. Cody glanced between the two of you and then scoffed holding his hands up as if to surrender.

 

"Pfft, whatever bro." And then he walked away.

 

As you watched the guy leave you let out a breath as a wave of relief washed over you. "Thank you for helping out just then." You thanked Sweet Pea. Your whole demeanour has changed now that the frat boy has gone, you were visibly more relaxed in Sweet Pea's presence.

 

"It's no problem, honestly. That guy doesn't understand the meaning of no." He replied. "I don't think we've been formally introduced yet. I'm Sweet Pea."

 

"Toni's friend, right?" You asked and he nodded in response. "I'm Y/N. I can't believe our friends are dating and we haven't met before tonight."

 

"Well, seeming as all they do is go to parties and I never go to one I guess that's why we haven't met." You both let out a small laugh before Sweet Pea added. "Do you wanna get out of here? I'd rather be literally anywhere but here and, you know, the night is still young."

 

"Okay." You smiled, putting your empty cup down and leaving the party with him. He lead you to his truck and you climbed into the passengers seat. As he drove, you took in your surroundings noticing all of the personal items Sweet Pea has all over the truck. You could really get a feel of what he is like.

 

You and Sweet Pea arrived at your location. It was a ledge overlooking the college campus. You wouldn't be able to find this without knowing the area. The two of you exited the truck, but not before Sweet Pea turned the radio up, and sat in the bed of the truck. You both laid down and began talking about anything and everything. From your hatred of frat parties to finals week to little tidbits about your hometown. You didn't need to get drunk and dance with random people at a party to have fun because what you were doing with Sweet Pea was fun, both in yours and his opinion.

 

The song on the radio changed to a slow song and Sweet Pea sat up holding his hand out for you to take. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion not understanding what he was getting at. "Come on, let's dance." You were hesitant at first but reluctantly agreed, taking his hand in yours and letting him lead you to an open space by the parked truck.

 

Sweet Pea gingerly placed his hands on your waist and you clasped your hands around his neck, slowly swaying to the music as the moonlight shone down on you. In this moment you were glad you went to that party.


	22. Rivalry (Part 1)

"Guys, settle down." The teacher urged the group of teenagers who sat before her to calm down. While she was doing that you were sat with your legs crossed going through the script for this year's play, Grease. The door opened signalling a late comer to the group but you didn't bother to look up. Not until Miss Davis said the kids name. "Sweet Pea, so glad you decided to join us." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Your head snapped up as you didn't believe what you had just heard but sure enough Sweet Pea stood there. In the flesh.

 

You internally groaned when you saw him and when he saw you his face soured. To say the two of you disliked each other was an understatement. You found him irritating, and inconsiderate. Someone who doesn't care about class but disrupts it for everyone else. He found you uptight and full of yourself. Someone who is tightly wound up all the time and can't relax. The two of you just couldn't get along for some unknown reason.

 

Sweet Pea sat down and immediately went on his phone, playing some game he had on it. What annoyed you though was that as you were trying to listen to the teacher talk about the play and give out instructions he answered an incoming phone call. "Oh, my god! Are you serious right now?" You exclaimed leaping up from your seat and storming over to him, taking his phone out of his hand and hanging it up. "If you don't want to be here, there's the door." You shouted pointing to the doors that he only minutes before came through.

 

"Y/N..." Davis warned but you payed no attention to her.

 

"What? He clearly doesn't want to be here so why is he here? Why does principal Weatherbee keep making delinquents like him come to these after school clubs to learn 'discipline' or whatever bs he's spouting? It doesn't even work. That guy over there has been here three times now. It's unfair on the rest of us who actually want to be here." You addressed. Many of students were ignoring your little speech but Sweet Pea sat there, slouched in his seat, with a smirk on his face. He loved getting under your skin.

 

"Y/N, don't you think I don't know that. I agree with you completely but this is just one of those things us performing arts people have to put up with." She sympathised with you completely. There was nothing that could be done as the school favoured sports over performing arts. It's just one of those things. "Let's get back to the task at hand. The play is Grease this year and auditions are being held today as well as parts for behind the scenes. Who wants a script and will try out for a part?" Davis asked the group. Your hand shot up immediately as did a few others. Sweet Pea also put his hand up knowing this will get under your skin and it did. You scowled when you saw him receive a script. He didn't care about drama or the play so why was he asking for a script, you wondered. The only reason he asked for one was to annoy you but also prove you wrong.

 

Luck seemed to not be on your side as miss Davis partnered you two together. "Why are you doing this?" You whisper shouted.

 

"What do you mean? I love the performing arts." Sweet Pea grinned.

 

"Oh, please. You haven't had any interest before today and you're only here because Weatherbee told you to. So why are you here?" You asked again but before Sweet Pea could answer you were called to audition.

 

After everyone had performed and after some deliberation, the parts were announced. Right there, as clear as day was your name next to Sandy and next to Danny was Sweet Pea. He was the main character beside you. "What?!" You and Sweet Pea shouted. He wasn't expecting to actually get the part.

 

"This must be some kind of mistake. I am not working beside him." You cried.

 

"There is no mistake, Y/N and if you don't want to work beside him you could always drop out of the play or it could get cancelled altogether. I'm not making any casting changes and that's final." Then Davis walked off leaving you fuming.

 

After auditions were over you went home where your best friend, Kevin, met you. You were pacing around your room as he sat on your bed flicking through a magazine. "I can't believe this. This is ridiculous. I have to work with Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea who is irritating and-"

 

"Inconsiderate. Yes, you've said this like a thousand times before." Kevin said, his attention now fully on you. He was used to you complaining about Sweet Pea as you did it often. He could recite everything you said because it was often the same thing. "You know he's only doing this to get under your skin. Besides you need to focus and kick ass in this play. College scouts will be there on final night." You nodded knowing Kevin was right. You just needed to focus and not let Sweet Pea annoy you. How hard can that be, right? You focus, you get a college scholarship, and you leave Sweet Pea and Riverdale behind.

 

Meanwhile, Sweet Pea was having a similar conversation with Fangs and Toni. "I can't believe you actually got a part in the play." Fangs breathed out between laughs.

 

"Shut up, okay? I didn't think I'd actually get it." Sweet Pea shot.

 

"What did you think was going to happen?"

 

"I don't know. Not this. I thought I would- you know what, screw it. I'll just drop out." Sweet Pea was definitive in his answer. He didn't need to do this. He was successful in his task of annoying you.

 

"You can't do that." Toni chimed in.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because, if you drop out then this play will get cancelled." Toni said but Sweet Pea still looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes, having to explain it to him. "This play means a lot to Y/N. I know you have this weird rivalry but college scouts will be there on the final night and this is the only chance they've got to get a scholarship." He took Toni's words in and considered all his options. Did Sweet Pea hate you enough to ruin any college prospects you may have?

 

The next day, during practice, you were shocked that Sweet Pea actually turned up. You thought he'd just drop out or something and if he didn't you thought for sure he'd be late but no he actually was on time. The practices started off as awkward. However, as the weeks went on it got less awkward and the two of you actually relaxed in each other's presence. You didn't find him as inconsiderate as you previously thought and Sweet Pea didn't find you as full of yourself as he previously thought. In fact he admired your dedication and work ethic.

 

It was just the two of you left in the hall and you were practicing the end scene. You were going through the dance routine, focussing on the steps but as you gazed into Sweet Pea's eyes all of that washed away. The moves were coming more natural to you as it did for him too. The last line of the song came and Sweet Pea dipped you, bringing you back up after the song ended. The two of you in close proximity but neither of you made a move to distance yourself. Instead he leaned in and so did you, your lips crashing on each other. The only time someone pulled away was to breathe.

 

Once you did, it both hit you what had just happened. You stepped away, turning your back to him, as your fingers ghosted over where Sweet Pea's lips were previously. "I should go. Toni is probably waiting for him." He said before leaving the hall and leaving you standing on the stage alone. Once Sweet Pea left the room he got his phone out and typed out a text to

Toni, pressing send when he was happy with it.

 

Sweet Pea: I just kissed Y/N

Toni: Wait, what?! Meet me at the Wyrm ASAP!

 

When you heard the doors close you immediately got your phone out and shot Kevin a text.

 

Y/N: I just kissed Sweet Pea

Kevin: No way! Meet me at Pop's and tell me everything.

 

You put your phone away and headed to your car but as you did you couldn't help but think about the kiss. Your characters kiss in the play, so that's what it was, right? Just a kiss between two actors? But it felt more than that. You couldn't describe it but it felt more than a fake kiss. You both didn't pull away. Did this mean you liked Sweet Pea? That would be insane, right?


	23. Rivalry (Part 2)

It's been ten minutes since you arrived at Pop's and you still haven't said a thing. You were trying to put off the conversation with Kevin about yours and Sweet Pea's kiss for as long as you could by alternating between eating the fries and drinking your milkshake. Kevin soon had enough of this and moved both your milkshake and fries out of your reach so he had your full attention causing you to pout and make grabby hands. You ultimately gave in and dramatically let your head fall onto your crossed arms that were on the table. "Okay, so what happened?" Kevin asked.

 

You didn't move to look up to your friend. Instead you let out a groan. "We kissed."

 

He let out a "Hm." Your head immediately snapped up at that and your mouth hung open slightly in shock.

 

"What do you mean, hm?" You exclaimed as you threw your arms up.

 

"Well it was about time. Sooner or later it was going to happen. The tension between you and Sweet Pea was building and it either was going to end up with you punching him in the face or you kissing him."

 

"He kissed me!" You told Kevin who gave you a pointed look as if he knew you weren't telling him everything. That's the thing with your friendship. You both knew when the other was keeping something from them. "But I kissed him back... god, what is wrong with me? What does this mean?!" Once again you groaned and let your head fall to the table. Seeing you like this brought amusement to Kevin. You are always super focused on school and extra curricular's that you never have time for a significant other in your life so seeing you strung up about Sweet Pea amused him.

 

"I mean, it probably didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss after all. It's not like you all of a sudden have feelings for him." He laughed but when you didn't say anything Kevin stopped and looked at you, his eyes wide. "Wait, you don't have feelings for Sweet Pea, right?"

 

"No... yes... I don't know." You admitted. This whole thing was confusing for you. Damn Sweet Pea and that kiss, you thought. "We've been spending more time together and I... I've been seeing him in a different light. It doesn't matter though. You're right. The kiss didn't mean anything. We'll act like it didn't happen." That you were certain of. When you see each other at your next, and last, practice before opening night you were going to say a thing about the kiss. You were just going to focus on the play. Focus on the play, get a scholarship, and get out of Riverdale. That's what you keep telling yourself. Yet you couldn't quite squash the tiny bit of hope that it was more than just a heat of the moment kiss.

 

Meanwhile at the Wyrm, Sweet Pea was hogging the dart board while Toni and Fangs sat by the bar watching their friend play darts for ten minutes straight without saying a word. "Screw this." Toni mumbled and got up from her seat. Sweet Pea was in mid throw but stopped when Toni was stood in the way.

 

"Move Topaz." He grumbled. Sweet Pea wasn't in the mood tonight. The kiss had put him in a mood. On one hand he was elated that you kissed but then it was like his brain reminded him that you were his rival. He wasn't suppose to kiss you in the first place. You are a Northsider and a goody two shoes. He supposed to dislike you. Yet Sweet Pea found himself secretly hoping the kiss meant something to you.

 

"Not until you talk. You texted me that you and Y/N kissed yet you haven't said a damn thing." Toni crossed her arms. She wasn't taking any crap from Sweet Pea. One way or another she was going to pry out of him what is wrong.

 

"Fine." Sweet Pea handed the darts to whoever was waiting next and sat down at the bar besides Fangs and Toni, who had followed him back to her seat. "Me and Y/N kissed." He started after taking a long sip of his drink. "Well, technically I kissed her but she kissed me back."

 

"Okay, and how do we feel about that?" Toni asked.

 

"Honestly, I don't know."

 

"Maybe it didn't mean anything to Y/N. You were both caught up in the moment in the play and you kissed as your characters." Fangs offered trying to be helpful in his friends inner turmoil.

 

"Yeah, maybe." Sweet Pea said but it wasn't filled with confidence. He couldn't help but think, did he want the kiss to mean something or was he happy to brush it under the carpet like it never happened?

 

The next day Sweet Pea got to practice and saw you were already in there going through your lines. He took in every inch of the sight before him. Your hair was styled in a way that it wasn't in your face. You were wearing a casual outfit, one that looks like you grabbed some random things to put on yet you still looked beautiful to Sweet Pea. In that moment he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to walk into that room. You were like a delicate flower and Sweet Pea, doing the thing he always does, would just ruin it. You deserved so much better then him so Sweet Pea did the only thing that he did when he got overwhelmed and panic and that was run away from his problems. He left the school and went straight to his bike, driving off with no destination in mind.

 

-

 

You hadn't heard or seen Sweet Pea since your kiss. At first you were concerned that something happened to him but now you were pissed. It was the opening night and Sweet Pea hasn't shown up to any rehearsals meaning that they had to find a last minute replacement for his role. Needless to say you much prefer Sweet Pea than who replaced him, and that's saying something. You were sat at your vanity doing the finishing touches of your makeup as Kevin talked your ear off, trying to distract you from the whole situation with Sweet Pea.

 

In the reflection, you saw the man in question walking down the hallway and to your room. You span around as anger washed over you. Kevin also turned around and when he saw Sweet Pea he took it as cue to leave. Sweet Pea didn't even get a chance to say anything before a shoe was thrown his way. "Y/N, I'm sorry, okay? Look I get that you're mad." He said, holding his arms out in defence just incase you felt inclined to throw something else at him.

 

"Mad? I stopped being mad hours ago. Now I'm pissed." You scoffed. "You ditched me. I was sat waiting for you for three hours. No text. Nothing. All because of what? Because we kissed? Is that it? Because I've got news for you. That kiss didn't mean a damn thing, nor will it ever mean a damn thing." You hated the words coming out of your mouth but they needed to be said. Maybe yesterday the kiss meant something but now? Now you were reminded of what Sweet Pea is really like.

 

"I really am sorry, Y/N. I messed up. I know that." For the first time in a long time this apology was genuine. He wasn't stupid, he knew the moment he ran away from his problems it would come and bite him in the ass. It always did. Now you truly hated him and there was nothing he could do to change that.

 

"Yeah, you did. Look, let's just get this over with so we don't have to ever see each other or speak to each other ever again." With that you left your dressing room leaving Sweet Pea with his thoughts.


	24. Rivalry (Part 3)

It's been a couple of weeks since the last time you spoke to Sweet Pea and you have been in a mood ever since. So much so that not only has Kevin picked up on it but also Veronica, who you were also friends with but you weren't as close to her as you were with Kevin, has picked up on it. You had no reason to still be in a pissy mood. You got the scholarship and it's been over two weeks since you have had to work with Sweet Pea. Theoretically you should be happy but you weren't. Every time you saw Sweet Pea a scowl crept on your face and your mood soured which seeming as you were in a few of the same classes it happened more than your friends liked.

 

It was lunch time and you eating your food, well more like stabbing it violently with your fork, when Veronica nudged Kevin to talk to you. "So, Y/N, how are you?" He asked, bracing himself for a snappy response.

 

"I'm fine." You replied, a bit too calmly.

 

"Really? Because you've been in a mood since that whole spat with Sweet Pea." Veronica chimed in getting straight to the point which earned a glare from Kevin alongside yours. He wouldn't have asked as bluntly as she did but now the metaphorical bandaid has been ripped off he might as well ask the questions that have been plaguing his mind.

 

"She's not wrong, Y/N. I mean, you have no reason to be angry still. You've got your scholarship and you don't have to work with he who shall not be named ever again."

 

"You're right." You sighed, admitting defeat.

 

"Wait, is this because you wanted to be wrong about Sweet Pea? That he isn't inconsiderate or irritating." Veronica wondered. By not answering her question verbally you unintentionally answered it.

 

"Oh, my god. That is the reason!" Kevin gasped. "You have fallen for Sweet Pea and when he didn't turn up you weren't angry that he flaked, you were angry that you were right about him all along. That you let yourself fall for him."

 

"Yeah so let's just laugh at how pathetic Y/N is." You laughed but it wasn't full of humour.

 

"No, Y/N/N, it's not pathetic." Veronica tried assuring you by placing her hand on your arm.

 

"Yeah... maybe you should give him another chance." Kevin added.

 

"Because that went so well last time." Your tone was full of sarcasm. "Anyway, I'm just going to go to the library and finish off some studying." You told your two friends as you grabbed your bag and tray and left the lunch hall without saying goodbye. You just wanted some air so you can think.

 

While you were snappy towards your friends for the past few weeks, Sweet Pea has been the total opposite. He's been quiet and it's actually weirding his friends out now. They were sat outside eating their lunch talking about their plans for tonight. "You coming to the Wyrm tonight, Sweet Pea?" Fangs asked between bites of food.

 

"I'm gonna pass." He mumbled causing Toni and Fangs to look at each and have a silent conversation.

 

"Are you serious? You love hustling people out of money at pool. Especially Jones."

 

"I'm just not in the mood."

 

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Sweet Pea, I love you and everything but this pity party for one needs to stop." Toni said finally joining in the conversation. She let Fangs try it his way but she has had enough. She wanted her friend back. Since he ruined everything with you, Sweet Pea has been different. When someone bumps into him in the corridor, instead of shoving them back he just apologises and walks away. "Look, I get it. Y/N might hate you and not want to talk to you but you can't just sit around and not do anything. You need to make it right with her. Look at you. The thought of Y/N hating you is eating you up. I think you've punished yourself enough so go and make things right with her."

 

"How do you suggest I do that?" Sweet Pea asked and when he did, Fangs pulled out a leaflet from his bag as if he had it ready to give to his friend.

 

"Show Y/N you are responsible." Fangs clarified as he handed the leaflet to Sweet Pea. He looked it over and saw that it was to sign up for student council and other extra curricular activities. Sweet Pea nodded and shoved the leaflet in his pocket. Maybe this was the way to get back into your good books. If not at least he has it to help get him get into college.

 

After school, you were at a table set up in the gym sorting out various pieces of paper for upcoming events at Riverdale High. There were already a few of your fellow students, including Ethel and Betty, talking amongst themselves and bouncing ideas off of each other. When the doors opened you didn't look up as you thought it was a late comer. However, that changed when Betty mentioned Sweet Pea's name. Your eyebrows furrowed when he walked over to her and told her why he was here. You didn't hear the conversation but Betty seemed to agree as she looked up and ushered you to come over. "I want you to show Sweet Pea the ropes. He'll be joining us for the foreseeable future." You were about to argue with her but before you could she added. "We need all the help we can get Y/N."

 

You nodded and plastered a smile on. "Why are you here?" You asked Sweet Pea once Betty was out of listening distance.

 

"To help out." He told you. Squinted at him but didn't bother to ask him to clarify. Instead you walked off and Sweet Pea followed.

 

That carried on for the rest of the week. Small chit chat was made between you but it mainly was you telling him what to do and what not to do. As you spent more time with Sweet Pea you could feel your anger slowly slip away. You could see he was really trying to show you he was trying to be better but there was still a small part of you that was holding back. You were walking with him, discussing details about the upcoming dance when principal Weatherbee came up to the two of you with a scowl on his face. "Sweet Pea, it has come to my attention that the boys locker room has been vandalised." He said with an accusatory tone. Sweet Pea frowned at this accusation. It's only because he's from the south side and a Serpent, he thought. Before he could say anything to defend himself you jumped in and did it for him.

 

"It was me, sir." You spoke up earning equally shocked expressions from both the principal and Sweet Pea.

 

"Y/N, don't-" He tried but you carried on.

 

"I trashed the locker room because I was pissed at my, now, ex." You lied. It wasn't a very good one but Weatherbee seemed to have believed you.

 

"Very well then, Y/N. I expect you to clean it up and never do anything like this again." He said before walking off without even uttering an apology to Sweet Pea.

 

"Why did you do that?" Sweet Pea asked once the two of you were alone.

 

"Because you didn't do and you and I both know that Weatherbee will blame you regardless. Plus, he can't do much to me as I'm a straight A student and I've got a scholarship." You shrugged because to you it wasn't a big deal.

 

"Well, thank you, Y/N."

 

"It's no problem, honestly. I can see that you're really trying with this student council thing and I didn't want anything to ruin that. I just hope that you're not just doing this for me."

 

"It's for college as well... but mainly you." Sweet Pea grinned when you playfully shoved him. "Now that you took the blame for me, does this mean we're friends again?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"I'll take that as a yes."


	25. Can’t Cook

You were good at many things but not cooking. You broke the stereotypes of women having to be in the kitchen all the time as you can't cook for crap. Sure you can make the basics like toast and eggs but anything else seemed a little too complex for your liking. You tried though. Like today, it was yours and Sweet Pea's anniversary and you wanted to do something nice for him. Make his favourite dinner. You've noticed that he has been working hard with school and basketball and the Serpents you wanted to show him that you're proud of him. All week you have been preparing, looking at the recipe and studying like it was notes for an exam.

 

Sweet Pea came home to his house smelling of a home cooked meal. It wasn't burnt but it was an interesting one to say the least. "Hey." You greeted him, making your way over and pecking a kiss on his lips before you went back to serving up the meal.

 

"What's this?" Sweet Pea asked as he walked over to the plate of food on the table and sniffed it to see if it was somewhat edible. He is all to familiar with your cooking abilities, or lack there of. Especially after the incident that's dubbed the June 2016 incident where you almost burned the house down making soup.

 

"I made your favourite." You smiled at him genuinely pleased at your attempt. You took off your apron and sat in the seat opposite Sweet Pea's. He got his spoon and scooped some of the food up, grimacing at the weird consistency of it. Everything about this meal gave him flashbacks to Thanksgiving 2016 where you unintentionally gave everyone food poisoning. Needless to say you were off food duty after that unless it was bringing the desert that's already been made in store.

 

"Y/N, I love you and everything but you're a terrible cook." Sweet Pea said putting the spoon down.

 

"Can shut up and just enjoy the meal!?" You huffed, frowning slightly.

 

"I'm sorry but no." He replied trying to stifle a laugh but failing.

 

"Will you at least help me learn then?" You asked. You wanted to be a better cook. You wanted to be one of those girlfriends who can cook her boyfriend a decent meal. This seemed to have been the push Sweet Pea needed to burst out laughing making you throw the makeshift napkin, which really was a towel, at him. His laughter died down after that seeing how upset you were.

 

"I'm sorry, okay. Of course I'll help." He said reaching over to hold your hand. "And I appreciate the effort you put in to this. It means a lot." That turned your frown into a small smile. "Now come on, let's get you to become a semi-decent Gordon Ramsey."


	26. Mini Pea

One thing that not many people know is that Sweet Pea has a younger sister. Sure his friends and most of the Serpents know, there has been a number of time you have to hang out at the Wyrm while he was on a job, but Jughead being the newbie had no clue. So when he knocked on Sweet Pea's door only to be faced with you instead of the tall Serpent himself, consider Jughead confused. "Err, hello?" He greeted. Jughead was suddenly second guessing whether he had the right house or not.

 

"What do you want?" You asked, slightly miffed that you had gotten interrupted.

 

"Is Sweet Pea in?" He wondered, trying to peer into the house for any sign of Sweet Pea.

 

"Maybe. Maybe not." You shrugged.

 

"Okay..."

 

"Depends on how much it means to you." You said causing Jughead to give you a confused look as he didn't know what you meant. That was until you held your hand out. Jughead squinted but reluctantly fished out five dollars and handed it to you. You cleared your throat expecting more which he obliged to, handing you ten dollars. Your little shake down was unfortunately interrupted by your brother.

 

"Y/N!" Sweet Pea shouted as he walked through the house, only now just realising what you were doing.

 

"Pleasure doing business with you Jones." You smirked before heading back to what you were doing previously but before you got far Sweet Pea snatched the fifteen dollars from your hand and handed it back to Jughead.

 

"What did I tell you about doing this?" Sweet Pea warned. Instead of answering him you rolled your eyes and groaned, walking sulkily into the living room. "What do you want Jones?"

 

"Err..." Jughead cleared his throat remembering why he came round. "There's an important meeting in an hour." Sweet Pea cursed when he said that. He was hoping that he wouldn't be bothered with Serpent business tonight as he wanted to spend time with you. He looked back at you sat on the couch looking intently at the scrabble board before you.

 

"Fine. Let me just get ready." He told Jughead as he let him inside. "Y/N, get your shoes and coat on. We're going to the Wyrm tonight."

 

Your eyes lit up when he said that. "Does that mean I get to see Toni tonight?" You asked excitedly, already grabbing your shoes and putting them on. Sweet Pea was thankful that you didn't need any incentive to come with him tonight. Most of the time he finds himself ten dollars out of pocket.

 

"Yes, now put your coat on, munchkin." Your brother said as he ruffled your hair and then went upstairs to get changed leaving you and Jughead alone.

 

He grinned at how different Sweet Pea was around you. It reminds him of his own relationship with his sister. Jughead went into the living room and noticed a scrabble game that was currently in process. One side was doing really well while the other not so much. "Is Sweet Pea teaching you scrabble?" He asked making conversation. You frowned at Jughead's assumption. He just assumed that it was your brother teaching you and not the other way round, which it was. Before you could say anything though Sweet Pea emerged downstairs, now wearing his Serpent jacket.

 

When you entered the Wyrm your eyes immediately landed on Toni and Fangs and you ran over to them leaving Sweet Pea behind with Jughead. He laughed at seeing you around his friends. It was one sight Sweet Pea would never grow tired of. The three boys went off to the meeting leaving you behind in the care of Toni, not that she minded hanging out with you. "I see you met Jughead." Toni started. You nodded and was about to grab Toni's soda before she snatched it away. "Not a chance. Your brother will kill me if I let you have any." You pouted but Toni didn't budge.

 

"Yeah. He seems cool but he underestimated me." You told her.

 

"How so?"

 

"He thought it was Sweet Pea teaching me scrabble and not the other way round." You divulged. Toni chuckled slightly at the how Jughead would soon come to regret that. "I think it's time for plan P." The pink haired girl nodded knowing exactly what you meant by that. When the boys returned to the booth, Toni whispered into Fangs' ear then Sweet Pea's to let them know that they were doing plan P.

 

Plan P was created so you could teach whoever a lesson about underestimating you. It's where you would play pool and ultimately beat the other person as they wouldn't think you would be any good. You only do it to newbie Serpents and the occasional outsider who comes in. "Let's play some pool. Me and you up first Jones. What's the wager?" Fangs asked.

 

"Twenty?"

 

"Sure." He agreed to the number and went over to set up. After a few moments you joined them.

 

"Fangs, can I please have a go?" You pleaded, stretching out the 'please'.

 

"Y/N, there's a lot riding on this." He said causing you to give him your puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Fangs handed you the cue and got out the step stool so you could reach the table.

 

Jughead smirked thinking this will be easy money but as the game went on the smirk soon disappeared into a frown whilst Sweet Pea's along with Toni's and Fangs's grin grew. "What just happened?" Jughead asked once the game was over. You had beaten him, more like thrashed him.

 

"Jones, you never ever underestimate mini Pea." Fangs said clapping Jughead on the shoulder before bursting out laughing which was joined by Toni and Sweet Pea.

 

"Touché, Y/N, touché." Jughead said turning to you knowing exactly why you were doing this. He couldn't help but smile even though you had gotten even more money out of him today.


	27. Romeo and Juliet

The party was in full swing. The bass pumped through the tiny South Side house that, surprisingly, could fit a hoard of drunk teenagers. If there's one thing South Siders do best it's that they make do with what they got. Your friend had dragged you to the party saying you needed to loosen up. You would be more inclined to believe her if she didn't say this at least twice a week. Either way you decided to go, to humour her and to ensure she wasn't going to make any life ruining decisions.

 

You stood to the side of the room, an almost empty beer in one hand, as your friend talked your ear off. At this point you were honestly drowning out her drunk ramblings about her ex-boyfriend, or maybe its boyfriend now you're not too sure though you can't keep up with your friends relationship status anymore. You looked up from the now ruined sticker on the beer bottle, that you picked off, and your gaze landed on a boy who was stood opposite you on the side of the room. Even though in reality he was close it felt far away. It's the epitome of cliche but as both of you made eye contact you felt a connection, your stomach fluttered with butterflies.

 

Your drink was empty so you decided to go and get another one. You told your friend that you would be back soon and left, sending one last look to the mysterious boy across the room. He was either going to stay or follow you outside. Either way you would know exactly if he felt it too when you looked at each other.

 

For Sweet Pea this is a stab in the dark. He has never done anything like this and he didn't think he ever would. If a girl was interested they would come up to him. Sweet Pea has never gone up to a girl before, well he has never felt a connection just by looking at someone before, so this is new territory for him. He could leave now. You hadn't seen him follow you outside yet but it was like his legs has a mind of their own. It was like he felt a pull towards you. You looked up and a smile danced on your lips when you saw Sweet Pea. Your Y/E/C eyes sparkled in the moonlight and in that moment he thought you were the most beautiful person at the party. "Here." You said bringing him out of his thoughts. Sweet Pea quirked his eyebrow wondering why you were offering him a beer when there was some inside. "The beer inside is trash. Always is at these parties so I bring my own."

 

"Thanks." Sweet Pea bobbed his head as he took the beer you were offering. He took a swig of it and he had to admit it was way better than the one inside.

 

You looked up at him through your eyelashes. God he is even more handsome up close, you thought to yourself. The way his raven hair curled slightly at the front and his chocolate brown eyes stared at you, making you weak at the knees. Sweet Pea felt it too as he took a step forward, only a small gap between you now. You didn't move even though your mind was screaming at you to. You had been drinking tonight and are no way in the right mind set to make any decisions but maybe you should do something stupid. After all you are only a teenager once.

 

Glancing between his lips and his eyes, you inched forward closing the gap. It was Sweet Pea's turn not step back even though every fibre in his body was telling him to. He leaned forward capturing your lips with his. His hands moving from cupping your cheek to your waist whilst your fingers got tangled in his hair. You stumbled backwards so your back was pressed against the cold brick wall, the two of you not separating as you did. You jumped up so your legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping them so you wouldn't fall. His kisses moved from your mouth down your neck and to your collarbone, you found yourself biting your lip prevent a moan from escaping.

 

This whole thing was definitely stupid and reckless. You were hooking up outside of the house while a party raged on inside. Anyone could come out any minute yet you couldn't care. You actually rather enjoyed the risk of it all and you didn't want it to end. Not any time soon anyway.

 

-

 

Ever since the night of the party you haven't stopped thinking about that guy you hooked up with. The way his kisses trailed down your neck. Unfortunately you didn't get his name so you had no clue who he was. He could go to your school as far as you know, right under your nose the whole time yet neither of you got each other's name so you could know for sure. Your friend kept telling you that it was just a random hook up but you didn't believe that. You couldn't believe that. Especially after the connection you felt.

 

As you walked down the corridor to your locked you passed a group of Serpents. One six foot something Serpent caught your eye though and he seemed to have noticed you too. You recognised that particular hair and those eyes anywhere. He was the guy you hooked up with. You hooked up with a Serpent. You tried to figure out how you didn't realise it at the time but came up with the answer that it was dark and you had had a couple of beers. Before anything could come from you bumping into each other in the corridor your brother came over slinging his arm over your shoulders and lead you away, telling you something. You weren't listening though. The only thing you noticed was the way Sweet Pea's expression fell into confusion then a scowl when your brother showed up, when he realised you were a Ghoulie.

 

His expression burned into your mind. You couldn't stop seeing the way he looked confused and a little hurt by the revelation. You felt a bit bad that you didn't tell him that your brother is Ghoulie but at the same time he didn't tell you he is a Serpent. Deep down you knew what telling him would do. It would scare him off like it does with everyone. The only people you are friends with and talk to are other Ghoulies, and even then you're not really friends with them. Not truly anyway.

 

You were making your way to your next lesson, taking your time as you really didn't want to go, when a hand grabbed your arm and dragged you into a store cupboard. You were about to scream bloody murder until you realised it was only Sweet Pea. He didn't say anything for a solid minute. He just stared at you, trying to figure out what to say, but his eyes didn't hold the same softness as they did at the party. "You're a Ghoulie." Was the first thing he said.

 

"Yeah, and you're a Serpent." You shrugged pointing out the obvious. To you it wasn't that big of a deal. Not yet anyway. "Besides, my brother is a Ghoulie not me. There's a difference."

 

"Fine. You're an associate of the Ghoulie's." Sweet Pea huffed, correcting himself. "Either way, what happened between us shouldn't have happened."

 

"Right... because, what? I'm a Ghoulie? I can't talk to people outside of the gang?" You asked. Your voice was rising from the anger that was slowly bubbling inside you. You knew exactly what Sweet Pea was getting at yet you wanted to hear it from him.

 

"Yes. Like you said, I'm a Serpent. We're in rival gangs. Hooking up was a mistake and no one can ever find out about it." He told you. It hurt him saying those words. He still saw you as the random girl at the party, who he felt a connection with immediately, and not a Ghoulie's sister. Sweet Pea was a realist though and knew it could never work out.

 

"Screw you." You spat before leaving Sweet Pea behind in the store cupboard and slamming the door behind you as you tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall. It was then you realised that all you'll ever be is a Ghoulie's sister and because of that no one will give you a chance. You were given a label and no one would look pass it.

 

-

 

It was now English, a lesson you shared with Sweet Pea. You sat in the middle of the class while he sat at the back, you could feel his eyes burning into your back but you didn't turn around. You didn't want him to see how hurt you were by his comment. The teacher passed out the task for today and tried to explain it to the class. It was a creative writing task with no particular subject as the teacher knew that no one was going to do it, except maybe a rare few including you. In hind sight it might be a bad idea but writing out your feelings helped so that's what you did for the hour.

 

The teacher, Miss Baker, collected the pieces of writing in and started going through them. Most of them were jokes but when she came to yours she was actually relieved that someone had done the task and decided to read it out to the class.

 

"We met at a party and things were great. I know for a fact that you felt it too. The connection. I was high on ecstasy and not drug but happiness. You made me feel things I haven't felt before. What happened? You found out who I truly was, well my label, and just assumed. Like everyone else you just assumed the worst in me because of that label. The label that I don't get a choice. The label that I was born with. If you actually took your time to get to know me then you'd know I'm different. That the label doesn't define me. That I don't want the label. But you didn't. Instead you assumed. You said what happened between us was a mistake. To me it wasn't."

 

Half the class wasn't paying attention but one of the people who was listening was Sweet Pea. He seemed to have realised that it was written by you and about him. "Wow, this is an amazing piece of work. So real. You can feel the emotion that was put into it." Miss Baker praised the anonymous writer of the piece. Before she could add anything else the bell rang and everyone was up out of their seats wanting to get far away from the classroom as quickly as possible. You, however, were slowly packing up your things wanting to miss the rush. You felt another presence in the room and when you saw it was Sweet Pea you rolled your eyes. Normally, he'd be the first one out of the room so you can only assume he wants to talk to you not that you want to talk to him.

 

You hitched your bag onto your shoulder and left the room, speed walking as you did but because Sweet Pea has long legs it was easy for him to catch up to you. "Y/N, wait up." He called after you. You ignored him and carried on walking. "I'm sorry for what I said."

 

"Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you afraid you'll get caught talking to the enemy?" You asked, stopping in your tracks and turning to him with your arms crossed across your chest.

 

"I'm sorry, okay? What I said was a jerk move. I shouldn't have assumed."

 

"You're right. You shouldn't have."

 

"Let me make it up to you. I want to get to know you better." Sweet Pea said, his voice almost pleading.

 

"This is a joke, right? You can't be serious if you think I want to hang out with you after what you said." You scoffed.

 

"Please, just give me a chance." You squinted at him for a moment before mumbling a 'fine'. You had a feeling he wasn't one to give up.

 

-

 

After school, Sweet Pea took you a secret spot just off of the path by Sweetwater River. It was one that no one, except him, knows about it unless they explored the place regularly. You both sat on the grass by his bike, you were picking the flowers and tying them together to make a flower crown while Sweet Pea looked at you in awe. "So, what do you mean that don't want to be a Ghoulie?" He asked. Ever since you said that in your piece of writing he was curious what you meant.

 

"Being a Ghoulie was always my brothers thing. Not mine. I don't fit in with them. Nor will I ever fit in. I don't feel like they're my family, you know. I'm actually envious of you. The Serpents... they're a family. They treat you like one. That's all I ever wanted." You told him, looking at the flower crown in your hand before shaking your head slightly. "It's stupid, I know."

 

"It's not stupid." Sweet Pea assured you, moving slightly over to you and placing his hand on yours. You leaned your head onto his shoulder, but not before you placed the flower crown you had made onto his head, a smile creeping on your face as you did.

 

Ever since that day by the river the two of you had started getting to know each other better. Secret rendezvous's at, what was considered to be, your spot became a regular occurrence and eventually you started dating. It was a very Romeo and Juliet-esque situation. You were both from rival gangs. A forbidden love if you will. Yet you couldn't prevent your feelings towards him. Everything had to be done in secret though. There were times you wished you could go out in public and do normal couple things but at the moment you were contempt with the situation.

 

-

 

It was a warm evening and the two of you were at your spot again. This time you had brought your swimming gear so you could swim in the lake a bit. After swimming about a bit and having a splash fight, you and Sweet Pea ended up just floating. Your arms wrapped around his neck whilst his were keeping the two of you afloat. "Do you ever think of a future outside of Riverdale?" You asked out of nowhere.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Like, there's a whole world outside of this town. Do you ever think about leaving this god forsaken town behind?"

 

"All the time. I would love to go to college." Sweet Pea admitted.

 

"I mean, after that though. I would love to travel the world. Maybe start off with America, like go to New York or Chicago, and then the world. Maybe Rome or London." You have never really told anyone your dreams before but with Sweet Pea you feel like you could tell him anything.

 

"Maybe we could be travel buddies together." He suggested, a smile forming on his lips at the thought of having a future with you.

 

"I would love nothing more." You told him before leaning forward and pressing your lips on his.

 

-

 

Things have been going great between you and Sweet Pea. Better than great even. But like most things all good things must come to an end. You didn't know it but during your last date someone was watching you and Sweet Pea from the bushes. Apparently someone followed you and that someone was a Ghoulie. You didn't know until you came home early one night and overheard a the bottom end of a conversation between your brother and Malachai. "-something needs to be done about it. We can't have Y/N going around with a Serpent. Either you do something about it or I will." He warned your brother before storming out of your house.

 

They found out. It felt like your whole world is crashing down around you. There was only one thing you could do. You knew it would crush Sweet Pea but it was the only way to protect him. You snuck up the rest of the stairs to your room and started packing. The only option you had was to run away. You had family in another state that you could stay with. All that was left to do was to say goodbye to Sweet Pea. You didn't have it in you to do it in person so you did the next best thing. You left him a letter.

 

Sweet Pea was in the Wyrm when he got the text. It was a single flower off you. He knew what it meant. It meant you wanted to meet at your spot but when he got there you weren't there. The only thing present was a letter with his name written in cursive. Worry washed over him as he tore into the letter and opened it.

 

"Sweet Pea,

I'm sorry I'm doing this through a letter and not face to face but it would have been harder that way. This is goodbye. My brother and the Ghoulie's found out about us and let's just say Malachai was pissed. He said if my brother didn't something he would and I couldn't stick around to find out what he meant by that. Plus, I couldn't risk you getting hurt.

I'm not going to tell you where I am because if I do that you'll just come and find me and either try and bring me back home or stay there with me. That can't happen though. You are needed here in Riverdale, Pea. The Serpents need you. It will hurt at first and you'll be angry but please don't do anything stupid and confront my brother or something (because I know you will).

I believe that one day we'll see each other again and this time we won't be tied to our labels of Serpent and Ghoulie. Those labels won't get in the way. It'll just be Sweet Pea and Y/N. But until then I love Sweet Pea and I will never stop loving you."

 

Sweet Pea took in every word that was written in the letter, reading it over and over again. He noticed things he didn't the first time like the drawing of the flower in the corner or the spots that look like someone was crying whilst writing it. You were gone and there was nothing Sweet Pea could do about it except have faith in your words that you'll see each other again.


	28. When We’re 35

Everyone knew Betty and Jughead would tie the knot eventually and today was that day. The wedding was at a venue just outside of Riverdale. It was a cute place. Very Betty and Jughead. You were Betty's maid of honour; for some reason she chose you over Veronica and you had no idea why. Either way, you accepted the responsibility which is why you were currently running around making sure everything was perfect. Of course while you were doing that you had a shadow following you in the form of one of your closest friends, Sweet Pea. "Is your main goal in life to simply annoy me to death?" You huffed having had enough of him follow you around like a lost puppy. You turned around with one hand on your hip, the other holding your phone and clipboard.

 

"Not to death. Just into a mild coma." Sweet Pea grinned thinking he was hilarious. Normally, you'd roll your eyes playfully and sometimes even let out a laugh at his jokes but today you were stressed out and so instead you glared at him.

 

"Isn't there something else you could be doing instead of annoying me? Like, I don't know, flirting with some poor woman?" You asked, your attention on counting how many of each item you had to see if you needed to get more.

 

"Yeah but this is way more fun. You need to relax, Y/N."

 

"I'll relax when this day is over." You told him. "If you're not going to leave me alone then you can come and help me bring in some more things from the storage room."

 

You walked away before Sweet Pea had a chance to decline. Surprisingly he followed you outside and to the storage shed. You had gotten there first and already started to gather what you needed together. However, when the tall Serpent came in the door slammed behind him causing your head to snap up, your eyes wide.

 

"Please tell me you didn't shut the door." You knew he did but you didn't want it to be true.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Great. The door is locked now. We can't get out." You groaned, running your hand over your face.

 

"No it isn't." Sweet Pea said confidently. When he went to try and open the door though his confidence drained. "Yeah, it's locked." He turned around looking at you sheepishly.

 

"You're an idiot. The door locks on the outside. We are locked in here. No one knows we're here and I left my phone inside." You were starting to have a mini spiral. The worst thing that could possibly happen on Betty's big day happened. You, her maid of honour, were locked in a shed outside. The person who is supposed to ensure everything is running smoothly is trapped outside.

 

"And my phone is dead." He told you causing you to groan even more.

 

"Why? Why is your phone dead?"

 

"Because I forgot to charge it last night... What are you doing?" Sweet Pea asked when he saw you grabbing a bottle of whatever alcohol was stored in here and taking a seat on box.

 

"We're not getting out any time soon so we might as well enjoy ourselves." You said before taking a big swig out of the bottle and handing it to Sweet Pea. He shrugged and took it off you, taking a swig himself and sitting down beside you.

 

After passing the bottle between you for a bit in silence, Sweet Pea spoke up. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

 

"How could I forget?" You giggled.

 

"We were in high school and one day in the hallway you turned around and spilled your drink over me. I went and said-"

 

"Ooh I remember what you said." You interrupted trying to control your drunken giggles. You cleared your throat and deepened your voice so you were doing an impression of the boy in front of you. "You said 'if you wanted me to take my shirt of you could've just asked'. To this day that is the cringiest you've said to me."

 

"It wasn't that bad." Sweet Pea tried to defend but you gave him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe it was. Who'd a thought we would become great friends after it."

 

"I did. I mean, have you seen me. I am hilarious."

 

"That you are." He mumbled into the bottle as he took a sip, smile on his face as he thought about you. You didn't hear him though. Instead you fell quiet as if the reality of the situation hit.

 

"Oh, my god. I am the worse bridesmaid. Look at me. I'm locked in a shed getting drunk instead of making sure Betty is okay on her special day. Why did she even pick me? Veronica would have been the better choice. Veronica wouldn't have gotten locked in. She would've told someone where she was going and she wouldn't have left her phone inside." You complained, placing your head in your heads. Sweet Pea shuffled closer to you, wrapping his arm around you in a comforting way. He didn't know it but silent tears were falling down your cheek.

 

"Hey, you are an amazing bridesmaid. If I could I'd pick you over Veronica any day."

 

"You're just saying that." You sniffles, wiping your cheeks as you looked up to him. You felt stupid to cry but the way Sweet Pea was looking at you eased that a bit.

 

"I'm your friend. It's my job." He smiled at you although on the inside he was wincing. The dreaded 'f' word. Don't get him wrong, Sweet Pea loves being your friend. The only issue is that he wishes it was something more. "It's crazy isn't it? How Jughead and Betty are getting married. Veronica and Archie are already married."

 

"Yeah, and you can't tell me Cheryl and Toni won't be soon." You pointed out. You were still laying in Sweet Pea's arms so you could feel the rumble of a laugh through his body. "We should make a plan."

 

"What kind of plan?" He asked humouring you.

 

"If by, let's say, 35 neither of us are in a relationship, we could get together." You sat up to look at him, deadly serious.

 

Sweet Pea also sat up. A confused look on his face. "What are you saying?"

 

"I'm saying that I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone and I can think of worse people to spend it with than you." You told him. This should've been music to his ears. This is all Sweet Pea ever wanted but he didn't want it to be because he was your last option. Either way he found himself agreeing to this crazy plan and vowed to himself that he was going to make you his way before you were both thirty-five.


	29. Under the Radar

To you, high school was just something you needed to get through. You liked the learning part of going to school but you hated the people in it. Especially the social hierarchy that's has rooted its way into the school. The social cliques based on how much money you have, whether you're meet a certain appearance or clothing standard, or whether you take part in extracurriculars. What happens when you don't meet these objectives? Well, you are considered an outcast, a weirdo if you will. That's why you never bothered with it. You knew you weren't rich enough or pretty enough. You didn't partake in extracurriculars so you didn't bother. Sure, you were friendly with a few people like Jughead, before he left to Southside high, and Ethel. You were content though with going through your high school career under the radar, with no one noticing you.

 

However, someone did notice you. That someone was Sweet Pea. He noticed you. The way you would glide through the corridors effortlessly to your next class, your head sometimes in a book but you always had headphones in. Whenever Sweet Pea would see you he would wonder what book you were reading or what you were listening to. Whatever it was brought you joy. He could see that by the way your lips would slightly turn up. Sweet Pea noticed you because, like you, he was on the outside of the drama. He noticed things that he wouldn't have noticed before at Southside high. There he was the leader of the Serpents. He was bang in the middle of the drama but with the move to Riverdale High he got pushed to the outside.

 

You intrigued him though. When you weren't in lesson you were always in the library. Sometimes doing your work and sometimes reading. You were always sat at the same table. The one at the very back away from any disruptions. Because you had the ability to go unnoticed you could stay in the library and skip the lessons you don't want to go to, like gym. If someone ever wanted to find you all they had to do was look in there.

 

That's what Sweet Pea did. He knew that there was no other way to talk to you and get to know you. When class finished you would already be out of classroom the moment the bell rang and half way down the corridor when Sweet Pea left class. You would always disappear before he had a chance to even utter the words 'hello'. He walked into the library, carrying a folder with his work in, and made a beeline for your table. He didn't even notice the empty tables. Maybe he didn't want to. You were sat in the chair in the far corner, your attention all onto the sketchbook in front of you. You even had your headphones in.

 

Sweet Pea slid into the seat across from you and started getting his work out. You felt the new presence of someone and froze, taking a small glance at them. You had two options, you could either ignore him or talk to him. Normally, you'd ignore them but the fact that they were sat at your table even though there were empty ones intrigued you. You put your pencil down and took your headphones out. "Is everything okay?" You asked in a hushed whisper. Sweet Pea looked up, almost as if he wasn't expecting you to actually talk to him. "I just mean that, why are you sat here when there are empty tables?"

 

"I know but there were a few disruptive people over there and I've really got to get this essay done." He lied. It was better then telling you truth. The truth made him seem like a stalker. You bobbed your head, not fully believing him before putting your headphones back in and going back to what you were doing before. You didn't want to say anything just in case he is telling the truth. Besides, this is only a one time thing and you'll probably never see him again.

 

That's where you were wrong though because Sweet Pea came back the next day and the one after that until it became a regular thing. Even when you didn't say anything he still came back. One day, you were doing some algebra and you were stuck, causing you to let a groan and a curse word or two. "Are you okay?" Sweet Pea asked. Your head snapped up and you just looked at him for a few seconds, not expecting him to speak to you after a week or two of silence between you.

 

"Yeah, just stuck on this question." You told him.

 

"Maybe I can help." He said as a kind smile grew on his face. You nodded a little in response with Sweet Pea taking this as an okay and moved to sit next to you. He read over the question, muttering to himself as he did, and you couldn't help but take in his appearance. From his raven hair that is styled with a curl falling in front of his face to his Serpent tattoo that he wore proudly. You also noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Okay, so first you need to work out everything in the brackets and then I'd multiply this." Sweet Pea told you, pointing to the question and bringing your attention back to the problem at hand.

 

"Ah, I get it now. Thank you." You thanked him, sending him a grateful smile.

 

"It's no problem." He replied as he got up to move back to his seat. Before he could though you stopped him, placing your hand on his arm.

 

"You can stay... that's if you want to, of course." You added, heat rising to your cheeks as you did.

 

When he settled back down, after taking you up on your offer, you offered him one of your headphones to listen to music together. This was something you've never done before, to anyone. Your music library was very dear to you and you rarely showed people what you listen to. You felt relaxed with Sweet Pea. You have came to love his company even though you wouldn't talk his presence was enough for you.


	30. He Wouldn’t Want This

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Teenagers fighting for their lives, their home but after the incident at the sheriffs station any and all rules went out of the window. The death of your brother, Fangs, is what brought all of this on. None of the Serpents were going to let his death go without justice. They were going to make those responsible pay and that included you.

 

You were in your trailer, busy bodying around the place as you searched and grabbed whatever you could find that would be helpful in a fight. You were so engrossed in what you were doing that you didn't hear the front door open or Sweet Pea stepping inside. "What are you doing, Y/N?" He sighed, tired from this evenings events. All he wanted to do was wake up and have this be a terrible nightmare, for his best friend to not be dead. Sweet Pea had an inclining though as to what you were doing.

 

"I'm grabbing my things for the fight against the Ghoulies tomorrow." You told him, your voice distant as you were focussed on the small bag you were packing.

 

"Damn it, Y/N! We are not having this conversation again." Sweet Pea shouted. You didn't even flinch when he did. Instead of being scared at his raised voice you were angry. Yes, you've had this conversation before but to you it was less a two way conversation and more of him informing you what was going to happen.

 

"You don't understand!" Your voice had risen causing Sweet Pea to flinch a little. In all of his years knowing you, you had rarely raised your voice.

 

"I don't understand? Y/N, Fangs was my best friend, my brother even. I- I lost him too." His voice broke. "I know how you're feeling. You feel helpless and scared and alone. You want revenge. You want to feel like you're doing something but this? This isn't the way. Fangs wouldn't want this. He would want you to be safe than to risk your life for him."

 

It was silent for a moment as you finished the remainder of your packing. Sweet Pea watched as you carefully placed everything in. It was like you were taking in everything he had just said, and you were, "You're right." You mumbled. "I do feel helpless. I felt it when he first got arrested. I felt it again at the sheriffs station when he got out. I felt it when he got shot and again in the hospital. So yeah, I feel so damn helpless, Sweet Pea. I couldn't do anything, anything to save my brother and now he's gone. That's why, tomorrow, I'll be out there standing beside my fellow Serpents fighting the Ghoulies." The look in your eyes flashed from sorrow to anger and now to something worse than anger, something deadly. You tried to walk out of the trailer but was stopped by Sweet Pea standing in your way, his hands leaning on either side of the door frame to block your path.

 

"I'm not letting you do this."

 

"Move." You instructed lowly, however, the tall Serpent remained in his spot. Your hands curled into fists and you brought one up to Sweet Pea's face, punching him square in the jaw. The force caused him to stumble back, bringing his own hand to the place of impact. It also opened up the path that lead you out of your trailer and into the cool night that has bestowed upon the Southside. You couldn't bring yourself to look at Sweet Pea when you walked past, not wanting to see his disappointment in you.

 

"Don't do this, Y/N." He called after you, his tone pleading. It made you stop for a second but only one before you started walking again.


	31. Want You Back

You and Sweet Pea were considered the couple of Southside high. Everyone thought you would be high school sweethearts. After all, you had known each other for ages and were best friends before you officially started dating. Hell, even you thought he would be the one. However, as time went on tension between the two rival gangs grew along with the amount of violence that seemed to follow your boyfriend. Eventually you couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes you have to say enough is enough.

 

You didn't break up with Sweet Pea because he was a Serpent, that was never an issue for you. It was because of the amount of times he had come to your house bleeding and bruised. After a while it began to take a toll on you. You were never the happy carefree teenager you used to be but instead worry seeped through your thoughts, always wondering if your boyfriend was okay and not in jail or worse dead somewhere. Every waking minute was spent worrying about him. Waiting for the moment where maybe, just maybe, Sweet Pea would realise that he is not invincible.

 

Breaking up with him was the hardest thing you ever did. You can still vividly remember that day like it was only yesterday. The way rain began pitter pattering against the windows of your car and watching Sweet Pea walk away into the downpour. You remember not being able to tell whether he was crying or if it was the rain. You remember how much it hurt but knew that it would hurt you even more watching him fall into the pit of violence.

 

Like you, Sweet Pea remembers that day vividly too. He remembers the shirt you were wearing, your favourite one with a rose on the pocket. He remembers you not looking him in the eye and the way you bit your lip, trying not to burst out crying. He remembers telling you that he can change if you gave him a chance and you not doing it. Looking back on it, Sweet Pea understands why you didn't. He hurt you. Not directly but him getting hurt and having to see that everyday hurt you.

 

At first it was difficult. Not being able to go up to you and kiss you or hold your hands. Sweet Pea had to keep reminding himself that you weren't together anymore. There was also an awkwardness in the friend group now. Because of that you started drifting away and made new friends. It felt like instead of taking a step back from the relationship you took several, no longer classing each other as friends but rather acquaintances.

 

It was difficult for you too. You had to fight the urge to take care of him again, to take him back, knowing that if you did you would only go back to that state of worry again. So you distanced yourself and you moved on. You made new friends and hung out with them, even going to parties.

 

Sweet Pea saw this and decided to try it. He tried to move on, hooking up with some random girls from his class. Whenever he tried though you would still be on his mind. The jokes he would tell these girls wouldn't warrant any reaction unlike you who would laugh at them, head back and sides hurting laughter. The way your hands would gently glide across his body whereas these girls were rough. Whatever these girls did, Sweet Pea couldn't help but think back to you.

 

His friends tried to help him through it. With Fangs being a wigman and Toni bringing him to parties that her girlfriend, Cheryl, invited her too. None of them worked though.

 

Sweet Pea was sat at the lunch table with his friends. While they were having some conversation he was looking over to where you were sat, your head in a book for class. Even though the breakup happened a month ago the longing to be with you was still there. "Are you okay?" Toni asked him, noticing his lack of contribution to the conversation.

 

"I want Y/N back, Toni." Sweet Pea told his pink haired friend who gave him a sad smile.


	32. Danger (Soulmate AU) (Part 1)

The moment you were born you were marked with a meter that shows how in danger your soulmate is. You didn't fully understand what it meant until you were twelve years old, sure you were told by your parents what the meter meant but you didn't understand it. You remember that day clearly. The meter, that was on your wrist, was never really full. There were times where it was around half full but never to the top. One night, you were trying to fall asleep and, like every night, you stared at your wrist. When the bar shot straight up to the top within seconds you screamed. Your parents came bounding into your room thinking that you were hurt or something but as you thrusted your arm into their direction with tears streaming down your face they knew what was going on. You didn't know who your soulmate was but the thought of them in danger, possibly hurt, scared you. That was when you fully understand what the meter on your wrist truly meant.

 

Ever since that day you were used to seeing the bar up near the top of the meter. There would be weeks where it was empty, or just below a quarter full. It got so bad that you were more concerned when your soulmate wasn't in danger because when that happened the thought of them being dead always crossed your mind.

 

For Sweet Pea, he didn't need to be concerned about you. For as long as he can remember the meter on his wrist never went over a quarter. That meant you were never in danger. When he was younger, the fact that the bar was empty confused him. All his friends bars were somewhat full while his remained empty. It wasn't until his grandma sat him down and told him that the fact that it was empty wasn't anything to be concerned about and that it meant his soulmate wasn't in danger. Since that moment, looking at his wrist comforted him as apposed to concerning him. There was a little voice at the back of his head that wondered what the meter on your wrist looked like. All Sweet Pea knew was that he owed you an apology, whenever you meet, for everything he's put you through.

 

It was a typical Friday night for Sweet Pea and his friends. They were all hanging out at the quarry like they normally do. Everything was the same until Fangs pointed it out. Him, Sweet Pea, and Toni were sat on one of the couches chatting. As Sweet Pea took a sip of his drink his jacket slid up a little revealing a bit of his wrist to Fangs. "Dude, is your soulmate okay?" He asked. Sweet Pea furrowed his eyebrows at his friend not understanding where this was coming from. Fangs pointed at his own wrist as if to tell him to look at it and he did. He wished he didn't though. The bar was now full. For the first time ever you were in a lot of danger. Sweet Pea's whole face fell and he could feel his stomach dropping. His mouth opened then shut like a goldfish. Words weren't being formed as panic rose inside of him.

 

"Pea, calm down, okay." Toni tried to get the tall Serpent to calm down.

 

"Calm down?! How can I calm down Topaz?!" Sweet Pea blew up but it didn't phase Toni or Fangs one bit.

 

"Maybe your soulmate accidentally almost burnt their house down. That's why the bar is full." Fangs said trying to take Sweet Pea's mind off the worst case scenarios.

 

"I know my soulmate, okay. They're in serious danger right now." Sweet Pea's voice cracked telling Toni and Fangs that their friend is upset. They've never seen him upset before so it must be serious. "Their bar is always low. This is the first time it's been this high. I- I don't know what to do. I don't know who it is. I just feel so damn helpless." Sweet Pea brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them with the heel of his hands to rid them of any tears threatening to fall.

 

"We're going to find out if your soulmate is okay." Toni said, her voice full of determination.

 

"How?" Sweet Pea asked, unconvinced that he can actually do it.

 

"I don't know how but we'll do what ever it takes. Even if that means driving down every damn street in Riverdale and checking the hospital." She told him causing a small smile to break his frown.


	33. Danger (Soulmate AU) (Part 2)

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the sky opened up to grace the town of Riverdale with a torrential downpour. The rain falling on your bare skin made you numb, or maybe that was because of the pain you are in, you weren't sure. You weren't sure how long you've been laying on the hood of the car, in the rain. It could have been five minutes, it could have been an hour. Everything happened so fast. One minute you were driving, the next you were skidding into the trees that lined the road.

 

You should be scared right now, freaking out, but as you looked at your wrist, the one donning your soulmates danger meter, you felt comforted, at peace even. All you could think was that no matter what happens to you at least your soulmate was safe. Suddenly the prospect of dying didn't seem intimidating to you.

 

-

 

Driving around, the three Serpents were no closer to finding Sweet Pea's soulmate. The constant downpour of rain that had started the moment they left the quarry didn't ease Sweet Pea's worry, in fact it increased it. The thought of his soulmate being out there somewhere in the freezing rain scared him. They were no closer in finding you and Sweet Pea began to lose hope. "Where next?" Fangs asked from the drivers seat. He was driving the car while Toni was his passenger and Sweet Pea in the back seat.

 

"Don't bother." He mumbled as he screwed his eyes shut, willing for any tears that are threatening to fall to go away. The not knowing part is what bugged him the most about the situation. Not knowing who you are or if you're okay. It made Sweet Pea feel helpless and he hated it.

 

"What do you mean 'don't bother'?" Toni questioned, turning around to face him. "We haven't found your soulmate yet. They're still in danger."

 

"Yeah, and I'm saying don't bother. We've been driving around and found nothing. For all we know, they could be in Greendale!" Sweet Pea shouted.

 

"Then we'll go to Greendale!" Toni returned, her tone equal to his. "I told you we're going to find out if your soulmate is okay and we will. We can't give up now."

 

No one said anything. Sweet Pea slouched back against the window while Toni returned to facing the front. The silence didn't last for very long as Fangs broke it. "Oh my god." He gasped when he noticed the car wreck at the side of the road.

 

"What's going on?" Sweet Pea asked, trying to get a look but no one answered him.

 

"Pull over, now!" Toni exclaimed, reaching over to the steering wheel to try and pull the car over herself. Fangs swerved into the bay on the side of the road. The three teenagers all clambered out of the car and for the first time Sweet Pea got a good look at the scene in front of him. He froze and it felt like the air was removed from his lungs, like he couldn't breathe. His fingers subconsciously traced the full meter on his other wrist. The scared feeling he had before couldn't compare to what he was feeling now. Sweet Pea didn't understand why though. He didn't recognise the car and was certain he didn't know the person in it.

 

Sweet Pea was soon brought out of his thoughts by a panicked looking Toni. He noticed that Fangs was on the phone, presumably for an ambulance, and that his pink haired friend was trying to get him to go over to the car with her to check on you. He followed her down the ditch to where you were laying. "Help is on its way. Can you tell us your name?" Toni asked you. Instead of looking at her your eyes flickered to the tall Serpent. The same feeling that you got when looking at the danger meter on your wrist washed over you.

 

"Y-Y/N." You stuttered out slowly.

 

"I'm Toni, this is my friend Sweet Pea and Fangs is over there calling for help." She told you. "It's going to be okay." You were verging on passing out that you didn't notice the worried glance between the two friends that would suggest otherwise. You did however notice the lack of presence beside you in the car.

 

"M-my boyfriend." You mumbled.

 

"Your boyfriend? Was he here with you? Where is he?" Toni asked, afraid that there was someone else hurt. Sweet Pea couldn't bring himself to asking you any questions so he settled on putting pressure on your injury. The comment about you having a boyfriend didn't sit well with him. Again, he had no idea why though.

 

"He-He left me." You frowned, putting all the pieces together with the remaining energy you had. Blackness then began creeping into your vision until you passed out, the voices becoming distant as you did.

 

-

 

The waiting room is what you'd expect in a hospital like the one in Riverdale. The coat of paint on the walls were in need of redoing. The seats were uncomfortable and old. If you sat close enough to the coffee machine, you would smell the stale coffee. Overall, it wasn't a nice atmosphere to be in. It brought the already dire mood down even more. It felt like a place where people come to die as apposed to giving people hope that their loved ones will get better.

 

Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs were all sat waiting to hear any news about your condition and for your parents to arrive. Every so often the two teenagers sat either side of Sweet Pea would glance over at him to see how he was doing. They would then share a look before going back to what they were doing before, Toni sitting with her thoughts while Fangs was reading a random magazine. "Hey, the bar isn't full anymore." Fangs pointed out to Sweet Pea, trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

 

"That means they're okay, now. We found your soulmate." Toni joined in. She was certain that you were Sweet Pea's soulmate but he wasn't buying it.

 

"Y/N isn't my soulmate." He told them. "You heard them, they've got a boyfriend. It's just a coincidence that my soulmate is okay now that Y/N is."

 

"By the sounds of it not anymore." Fangs pointed out that maybe you don't have a boyfriend after this.

 

"Fangs." Toni scolded him to which he responded with a shrug. She then turned back to Sweet Pea and added. "Just because Y/N has, or had, a boyfriend doesn't mean he's their soulmate. Are you forgetting that he left Y/N to die at the side of the road. Soulmates wouldn't do that."

 

"You don't know that's what happened."

 

"Then where is he, Pea? If Y/N's boyfriend cared so much why isn't he here waiting or in there getting treated for his injuries too?" Toni questioned him. She wasn't expecting an answer which was good because Sweet Pea didn't have one.

 

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of your parents. Toni went up to tell them what happened while Sweet Pea remained seated. He stared intently at the bar on his wrist. It was no longer full but it wasn't empty either. If you were his soulmate that meant you were still in some danger, right?

 

While Toni was still talking to your parents and Fangs was getting some snacks, Sweet Pea glanced up noticing the arrival of a disheveled guy about his age. He also noticed the dried blood on his clothes as well as his face along with some bruises. The direction he was heading to was what tipped the Serpent off that he was your boyfriend. A flush of anger overcame Sweet Pea. He felt protective of you. He got up and intersected your boyfriend from seeing your parents. "What the hell, man?!" He exclaimed.

 

"What are you doing here?" Sweet Pea asked.

 

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Your boyfriend questioned the raven haired boy. This caused Sweet Pea to grip the boys hoodie and push him to the wall. He didn't care about you, he wasn't scared or worried, that's what really annoyed Sweet Pea.

 

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

 

"To see Y/N."

 

"I'm sorry but you're too late. You don't get to see them. Not after what you did. Leaving them like that. You don't care about Y/N. You just care about yourself and not getting arrested for driving under the influence." Sweet Pea said, the commotion catching Toni's attention. She excused herself from the conversation she was having with your parents and slowly made her way over to Sweet Pea. "If I was you, I'd leave and never come back before the cops come." The two boys stared each other down for a few seconds before your boyfriend backed away, leaving the waiting room behind.

 

"What was that all about?" Toni asked looking between his retreating figure and Sweet Pea.

 

"It's nothing." He told her. "I'm going for a walk." Sweet Pea said and then left, ignoring Toni's questions and pleas to stay.

 

"Let him go. Sweet Pea just needs some time to process this all." Fangs wrapped his arm around Toni letting her lay her head on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. So will Y/N."

 

"For his sake I hope you're right." Toni said before returning to her seat.

 

-

 

It's been a three days since the accident and every single day Sweet Pea couldn't get you out of his mind. He tried distracting himself by working on his car and sometimes it worked until the end of the day when he's laying in bed. He would stare at the danger meter on his wrist until his eyes dropped and he fell asleep.

 

Today, Sweet Pea decided to go and visit you in the hospital. If you were his soulmate then you should no longer be in danger, according to the bar on his wrist. When he got to your room he just awkwardly stood in the doorway not knowing what to do as it looked like you were asleep. Sweet Pea realised that wasn't true when you spoke up from your position on the bed. "You can come in, you know."

 

"I didn't know if you were asleep or not." Sweet Pea said, slowly inching further into the room. You bobbed your head at his explanation.

 

"You're one of the people who saved me, right?" You asked, remembering Toni's description of the one friend who helped that night that you were yet to meet.

 

"Yeah, Sweet Pea." He clarified. You were trying to adjust your position on the bed but was having difficulty from the injury you sustained from the accident. Sweet Pea was quick to help you and when he did he felt something. The moment his hand touched your shoulder, what felt like, a surge of electricity ran through him. You felt it too as you shot him a puzzled look. You couldn't question what had just happened because you were interrupted by your mom entering the room and also because Sweet Pea was quick to leave.

 

You sat there in silence trying to comprehend what had just happened while your mom began talking to you about the goings on in the neighbourhood. "Mom, how did you know that you met your soulmate? Like, what did it feel like?" You interrupted.

 

"Well, you just know." She told you, perching on the side of your bed. "You feel this connection to them you've never felt before for anyone." Check. "It felt like a surge of electricity when you first touch." Check. "You yearn for their touch." Check. "You feel like you're complete now." Check. Everything your mom said applied to you and Sweet Pea. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Because I think I found my soulmate."

 

-

 

You didn't see Sweet Pea again after that day in the hospital. After you were released you knew that you had to see him. You wanted to go and see him. You got his address from Toni and went to see him. When Sweet Pea opened to door he was shocked, not expecting you to be at his door. "H-Hey, Y/N." He greeted.

 

"Hey." You returned. You looked at him expectantly to invite you inside.

 

"Right. Do you wanna come in?" He asked catching on to what you were hinting at. You nodded and followed him inside as he lead you to his couch.

 

Silence fell between you both and you soon broke it, plucking up the courage to talk about the reason why you were here. "So, I have no idea how to say this or where to start so I'm just gong to say it. I am certain you are my soulmate." You told him. Sweet Pea was taken back by this confession. Sure he thought you might be his soulmate but he didn't think you thought it too. He didn't expect you to. "I know what you're thinking. How do I know? How do I know that it's not my boyfriend? Well ex boyfriend now. I know because when I'm with you it feels different. I feel complete and like it's just the two of us in this world."

 

"I feel it too." Sweet Pea's voice was quiet but you heard what he said. "When I saw that my soulmate was in danger I went looking for them. I was scared. And then I saw the car wreck and I was terrified. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for all the times you had to go through that when I was in danger."

 

You laughed wiping away the tears that had started falling at some point. You didn't know that Sweet Pea went to look for you the moment he saw you were in danger. He cared about you before he even met you. "I can't believe you went looking for me."

 

"You were in danger. What else was I supposed to do?" Sweet Pea asked. You didn't answer though. Instead, you moved closer and pressed your lips onto his, kissing him softly.


	34. The Future is Uncertain

"What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?!" Your mom shouted at you. Right now you were sat on the couch getting told off by your mom. It was like you were ten again and having a talking to because you stole some cookies. Your mom was giving you a stern look, one hand on her hip, her finger wagging at you; everything she did when you were ten. She even made your sister, Josie, be present for this. She felt so awkward being in the middle of it. "Sneaking off to the Southside. Meeting up with gang members. I raised you to be smarter than this." Yes, somehow your mom found out that you were on the Southside meeting up with your secret boyfriend, Sweet Pea.

 

"I don't see the big deal about it." You mumbled to yourself but she heard you.

 

"The big deal is that you could get hurt. The big deal is that you could get arrested. The big deal is that this could ruin your life." Sierra started listing off. "You've worked so hard, Y/N, so hard, to get the grades to get into an Ivy League college that you can't let some boy ruin it. This is your future we're talking about."

 

"Okay, well firstly, Sweet Pea wouldn't hurt me or let anything happen to me. Secondly, my grades are fine. They're still straight A's." You pointed out. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Josie shaking her head slightly as if to tell you that you shouldn't have said that, that you should've just left it.

 

"That's enough! I'm the adult here and you'll listen. I don't want you seeing that boy ever again. In fact I don't want you seeing any of those Southsiders ever again. Do you understand?" Your mom shouted, raising her voice.

 

"Well, you kinda made that impossible to do when you closed Southside high down." You sassed which only made her angrier. Before she had a chance to send you to your room you told her that you were going anyway and left with Josie following you behind.

 

"What are you doing now?" Josie asked exasperated when she saw you packing a backpack.

 

"I'm sneaking out."

 

"Are you insane? After mom made it clear that you can't go and see your boyfriend ever again." Josie hissed, keeping her voice down so your conversation isn't overheard. "Thanks, by the way, for making mom angry."

 

"Stop pinning this on me! You did this." You returned making your sister gasp. "You're the one who got high off JJ and got mom on this mission to take down every gang member."

 

"We're getting off track here." Josie changing back to the subject at hand. "Look, Y/N, I know how crazy you are about Sweet Pea and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Even if that means being with him but maybe mom's right. Maybe you need to stop seeing him and focus on getting into college. Sweet Pea is your right now, not your future. Your relationship is only going to end with both of you hurt." Half way through Josie's mini speech you stopped packing and sat down on your bed, taking in everything she said. You couldn't help but think that maybe she's right, maybe you should stop seeing Sweet Pea. After all, you two are very different people from different sides of the track. Is there really a future between you?

 

The next day at school you went about your day as you normally did. You didn't go out of your way to see Sweet Pea but you didn't go out of your way to avoid him either. The events of last night played on repeat in your head. Even though you were confident in your decision you still felt horrible about it. To make you feel better, you decided to go to the student lounge during your free period and read your book. You found yourself reading the same page over and over again, unable to focus from the worrying that was playing on your mind. Your eyebrows furrowed in concentration and you bit your lip slightly trying for the words to get processed. Sweet Pea thought you looked cute when you did that.

 

"I waited and waited but you never came back." The Serpent whispered into your ear making you jump as you didn't hear him come in. You forgot that as your mom was dragging you away last night you promised Sweet Pea that you'd come back.

 

"Yeah, well my mom kinda grounded me." It wasn't a full blown lie because technically you were, well if you carried on seeing Sweet Pea you would be, but you didn't know how to tell him that you couldn't come back because you didn't want to.

 

"When has that ever stopped you before." He nudged you playfully. When Sweet Pea noticed that you weren't smiling like you usually were and was avoiding eye contact he knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay? What's going on?" You didn't answer him instead you started packing your bag up silently as you tried to think of something to say. Sweet Pea grew impatient though, he was worried about you. "Talk to me Y/N."

 

"What do you want me to say Sweet Pea?" You asked.

 

"Something! I don't know, anything!"

 

"I just can't... I can't do this anymore." You blurted out. Silence fell between you. You both looked at each other, Sweet Pea with a taken back look. He blinked trying to process what you had just said and to think back to see what went wrong in the relationship for you to say that. After a few moments of sitting like that you finally stood up and started walking away only to be stopped by Sweet Pea.

 

"Stop! Don't you dare walk away from me! Don't you dare!" He called after you, now standing up. He made his way over to you to stand in front of you. "What's going on, Y/N? What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

 

"The future, Pea." You said, your voice cracking. "You can't seriously think that we'll have a future together. We're polar opposites. From different sides of the track."

 

"It's the future, Y/N. The unknown. The truth is I don't know. I don't know if we'll be together or not. I hope we are though. Maybe we will break up and maybe it will be in a years time or maybe five. No one will know. What I do know is that I sure as hell wanna experience it with you. I wanna experience every up and down with you because I love you, Y/N McCoy." You were speechless. He made you realise that you can't go about your life with certainty, that you have to take some risks to truly live.

 

"You're right. I wanna experience life with you too." You smiled up at him. "I love you too." You said before clasping your hands around his neck and pressing a kiss on his lips.


	35. Dancing Shoes

"Y/N, it's your turn to pick the game for tonight." Fangs said as everyone gathered there belongings, ready to go home.

 

"Sorry guys but I cant make it tonight." You told them. "I've got to help my mom out with something." Toni frowned when you said that, not fully believing you as this isn't the first time you've blown them off in the past couple of weeks. "In fact I better get going now. See you tomorrow." You pecked a kiss on Sweet Pea's cheek when you walked past him, leaving the trio in a hurry.

 

"Okay, am I the only one who found that odd?" Toni spoke up.

 

"Why?" Fangs asked oblivious to the fact you have cancelled on them yet again. Sweet Pea also didn't know what his pink haired friend was getting at.

 

"Y/N cancelled on us yet again. They've been doing it more often recently."

 

"Now that you mention it Y/N has been more secretive." Fangs agreed with Toni's concern.

 

"So, what you're saying is that Y/N has been lying to me, to us? That's ridiculous. In fact, I'll prove it." Sweet Pea said determined to prove that you haven't been lying to him. He changed his direction from Fangs's place to your place. "We'll go to Y/N's and you'll see that they are there and haven't lied to us."

 

Sweet Pea stormed off in front while Fangs and Toni trailed behind. They gave each other a nervous look not knowing how well their friend will take it if you aren't at home. Your house was distinguishable from the others on your street. It had flowers lining the path up to the front door which was painted a deep red while every other house were painted dull colours. When the three Serpents arrived at your house they could tell straight away that you weren't here but Sweet Pea wanted to hold out hope. "Pea, Y/N isn't here." Toni told him, her tone soft.

 

"Maybe they're in their room." He suggested and started walking to the back of your house but was stopped by Fangs's firm grip on his shoulder.

 

"Pea, look around they're not home. Y/N's mom isn't here. All of the lights are off. No one is home." A switch flipped in Sweet Pea's head when Fangs said that. It was like his blinders were turned off and he truly took everything in, that you weren't at home and you had lied to him.

 

"Why- why would Y/N lie though?" He asked his friends, not really expecting an answer from them as nothing they could possibly say would bring him comfort,

 

"I hate to say this but maybe... maybe Y/N is, you know..." Toni said, not able  to utter the words. She didn't need to though as everyone knew what she was suggesting.

 

"How could you even suggest that?!" Sweet Pea blew up on her. "Y/N wouldn't do that. Now let's just get out of here." He said before walking to the direction of his house. Fangs and Toni went to their own houses too, now not in the mood for movie night.

 

The next day you greeted everyone with a smile on your face not noticing the tension between the group. "Hey, guys." You greeted, pressing a kiss on Sweet Pea's cheek as you did.

 

"I went round your house last night but you weren't there." Your boyfriend said, his last attempt of having a logical explanation as to why you weren't home even though you told him you would be.

 

"Right, I was at my grandparents house. My mom wanted me to do something round their house." You lied. You hated lying to your boyfriend, to your friends. You wanted nothing more than to tell them the truth but you couldn't, you didn't have the guts to do it. For so long this secret you've kept from them has been just yours. No one in your personal life knows about it. Going there allows you to escape your life even if it's for a few hours a night.

 

"So, you wanna watch the film tonight? You can still pick?" Sweet Pea asked. He was the only one who seemingly believed your small fib.

 

"Sorry, I can't. I'm still needed round my grandparents'." You apologised. The bell rang for first class and you said your goodbyes before merging with the crowd of students going to their own class. The three Serpents remained as they had their lesson together. They slowly started making their way when Toni spoke up.

 

"We should follow Y/N tonight. To see what they're really doing." She suggested. Fangs nodded agreeing with the Toni's suggestion. Even Sweet Pea reluctantly agreed to it.

 

-

 

As they followed you to wherever you were going, Fangs made a comment that Sweet Pea couldn't help but agree with. That it was like they were on a stake out. Sweet Pea felt horrible about doing this. It felt wrong but here he found himself sat in the backseat of his friends car watching as you entered the old rec centre, that he admittedly forgot existed. This only increased everyone's confusion. They thought the rec centre closed down so there was no purpose for you to be there.

 

After waiting in the car for almost twenty minutes you still haven't come out of the building so the three sleuthing teenagers decided to go inside. They were shocked when they saw what the inside looked like. It looked like it was taken well care of, surprising for a public building on the South Side. As they got further into the hallway, music could be heard coming from the main hall. Peaking through the window Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs saw not only you but others doing a dance routine, all perfectly in sync with each other. "Y/N can dance?" Fangs asked, his voice a whisper as to not bring unwanted attention on them.

 

"Apparently." Sweet Pea responded. His voice was distant as he watched you perfect every move with awe. He was no longer upset that you've been keeping something from him. Sure he wished you told him about your dance rehearsals but he knew you must've had a good reason why you didn't.

 

"Come on." Toni mumbled and snuck off to find the lighting room so they could get a better view.

 

"Maybe we should go now." Fangs said after watching the rehearsal for a while. When he turned around Fangs let out a yelp. Toni and Sweet Pea snapped their heads around expecting a caretaker or something but instead they were met with you standing in the doorframe with your arms crossed, quirking your eyebrow.

 

"What are you guys doing here?" You asked them.

 

"We were just wondering where you went when you cancel on us. We knew it wasn't to your grandparents house or doing something for your mom. We were just worried about you." Sweet Pea spoke up. He reached out, lacing his hand in yours.

 

"How did you know we were here anyway?" Toni wondered.

 

"Not only did I see you guys 'sneak' past the window. I also saw you tailing me. Feather foot here is the worst driver you could have possibly picked." You said gesturing to Fangs who looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just this was something that was only meant for me. My escape after everything that happened."

 

"I get it. It sucks that we had to find out this way but I understand why you kept it from us."

 

"Thank you." You smiled gratefully as you hugged Sweet Pea.

 

"I can't believe this whole time you've been saying that you have no talent when you've been keeping the fact that you're an amazing dancer from us." Toni shook her head playfully.

 

"I'm an okay dancer." You said humbly.

 

"Shut up, you're amazing." She reiterated before going on about your routine and teaching her some moves. The whole time you looked up at Sweet Pea, who had his arm flung around your shoulders, with a smile on your face, happy that you can now share this part of your life with the person you are dating.


	36. Cheering You Up

When you came home from school Sweet Pea knew that something was wrong. You were unusually quiet. Normally, you'd talk to Sweet Pea animatedly about what you learnt at school but instead you went straight to your room without uttering a single word to your brother. You didn't even go into the kitchen to get some food, you just went up to your room. Sweet Pea didn't know what to do. Fangs would help him with these kind of things as he has younger siblings but he couldn't help with this, claiming that his mom would know what to say so Sweet Pea was on his own.

 

After a while had passed he decided to go and check up on you. His hand hovered above the door handle and he leaned closer to the door. He could hear sniffling coming from your room which broke his heart. It pained him that you were crying over something and he didn't know what to do.

 

A light knock flowed through the room and the door opened slowly, eeking slightly, but that didn't prompt to face Sweet Pea. Instead, you remained laying on your bed with your back to him, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Are you okay?" Sweet Pea asked, awkwardly standing in the middle of your room.

 

"Of course I'm not okay." You mumbled.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't want to force you to talk to him about it knowing that if he did you would only close up.

 

"Not particularly."

 

Sweet Pea carefully walked over to your bed and sat on the edge as to not spook you into retreating further away from him. An idea popped into his head about what he could do to get you to open up with him. Even if you didn't at least a smile would appear. "Do you wanna go to the park?" He asked and when you didn't say anything he carried on talking. "They've got ice cream." Still nothing. "Well, I think I'm going to go. I'll have a Y/F/F and Y/L/F." He goaded you and it worked. You sat up and faced him with your nose scrunched up at the monstrous creation he had just created.

 

"Why would you do that? Mix the best flavour with the worst?" You grimaced making Sweet Pea let out a chuckle.

 

"You're not going to know if I have it or not if you don't come." He said and you squinted playfully at him. "Come on, munchkin." He held is hand out which you bypassed and went straight to his back so he could give you a piggyback. You giggled as he carried you around the house, grabbing your shoes and then your coat, the whole time your grip remaining firmly on his shirt.

 

Once you got to the park, you and Sweet Pea got your ice cream and found a bench to sit on. You sat crossed legged licking your ice cream and watching as kids played on the play equipment with their parents watching them. You envied them. You wish that could be you and Sweet Pea playing on the playground with your parents watching but you knew that wasn't going to happen. The feeling made you feel deflated.

 

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?" Sweet Pea carefully asked.

 

"It's just some kids in my class. They said that dad doesn't love me because he's not going to the dance." You told him, your voice quiet. It angered Sweet Pea that kids your age could say such hurtful things.

 

"You know that's not true, Y/N. Dad loves you to bits." He assured you. "You know why he can't be home, right?"

 

You nodded and began reciting what Sweet Pea always told you. "It's because he's out there saving peoples lives."

 

"Yes, he's out saving people so they can go to the dance with their daughters."

 

"I know. It just sucks." You sighed. Sweet Pea nodded agreeing with your statement. It does suck that your dad isn't home but he understands. He understood that fact ages ago.

 

"Come on." Sweet Pea said changing the subject, nudging you. "Race you to the swings." A smile crept on your face as you pushed him slightly and began running to the swing set, getting a head start.


	37. Stuffed Up

"Go home Pea." Toni said, watching as her friend stumbled up to the bar.

 

"I'm fine, Topaz." Sweet Pea grumbled, sliding into the seat next to Fangs. She would be more inclined to believe him if straight after he said that he didn't have a coughing fit. Toni just rolled her eyes and went to serve another customer. Fangs watched in disgust as his friend kept sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve, wanting to be as far away from him as possible not wanting to catch whatever ailment Sweet Pea has. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice call out Sweet Pea's name that he slid out of his seat and joined Toni further down the bar.

 

"Sweet Pea, what the hell are you doing here?" You asked, your arms crossed letting him know that you weren't happy with him. "Come on. Let's go." Sweet Pea insisted that he was fine but his objections were short lived when he saw the glare you were giving him. He got up from his seat and shuffled behind you out of the bar, missing the giggles that were coming from Toni and Fangs.

 

By the time you got to Sweet Pea's place you were practically holding him up by yourself. You managed to open the door and lead him inside before dropping him onto the couch. You shook your head at the fact Sweet Pea thought he was well enough to go to the Wyrm before heating some soup up. When it was ready you set it down on the coffee table and began taking off his jacket, wrapping a blanket around him once it was off.


	38. Down by the Docks (1920s AU)

You car headlights illuminated the desolate dock tonight with the only people there being you, your two associates, and one of your many business partners. The docks provided a good place for meetings as no one was around in the dead of night. Plus, you owned them. You preferred doing your business dealings in places you owned so you know what to expect and can easily control the situation.

 

A chill over the docks made you wrap your coat further around you. "So, Mr Mantle, what can I do for you this fine night?" You asked him. He took a puff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke through the corner of his mouth before answering you.

 

"Some of the goods got stolen from me. I was hoping you could do me a favour and push up the next delivery." Reggie started. "Without it I won't have any business." You pursed your lips, pretending to think about his request for a moment. You didn't need to think about it as it was obvious. If you didn't provide Reggie with what he needs for his speakeasy he would only go somewhere else and you couldn't afford that.

 

"You're in luck Mr Mantle. A shipment should be coming in tomorrow morning. You'll have your goods before opening. I'll also send some of my men to keep an eye on your place to stop this unfortunate incident from ever happening again."

 

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Y/L/N." He shook your hand, a smile donning his face with his cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. You nodded sending him a smile that matched his before turning on your feet and heading back towards your car.

 

You didn't climb in though as further down the docks you heard grunts that were coming from, what sounded like, a fight. Instead of ignoring it and getting into the car, which you were certain your associates would prefer, you carried on walking. You drew your gun out, the one that was usually concealed in your coat pocket, and aimed it at the three men that were beating up another. The click of your gun brought their attention onto you. You didn't need to say anything for them to be scared as they knew who you were, everyone in Riverdale did. You quirked an eyebrow as if it was to dare them to try anything before they scrambled to run away. One of your men was about to follow but you stopped him before he could. "Leave them, Fogarty."

 

"Are you sure?" He questioned you which he immediately regretted as you glared at him. He gulped and dipped his head in acknowledgement. You placed the gun carefully back into your coat pocket as you walked over to the man that was curled up in pain on the floor. He flinched a little at how close you were to him when you kneeled next to him.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you." You assured him. Your voice was much softer than earlier. You brought your hand up to his bloodied cheek and cupped it, looking at the injury's he has sustained. "Come with me. I can help you, sweetie." He looked at your outstretched hand hesitantly before taking it and following you to your car.

 

-

 

Sitting at your desk in your study, your close friend Toni came to see you. She shut the door behind so no one could eavesdrop. You looked up from your paperwork and upon seeing who it was you placed your pen down. "Are you sure about Sweet Pea?" Toni asked you. She was concerned about the newcomer and how he would fit in.

 

"What do you mean?" You returned, clasping your hands on your the desk.

 

"I do not think he is cut out for this life."

 

"That is exactly why he is here. He needs to learn how to handle himself in this world or else people will keep walking all over him." You told her.

 

"Well, as long as you are sure about him so am I." Toni responded. Her concerns squashed by you as she trusted your judgment. The two of you were interrupted by Fangs barging into your study.

 

"We have found them, Y/N." He informed you, slightly out of breath from running straight to you after receiving the information.

 

"Perfect." A sly smirk danced across your lips at this new found knowledge.

 

-

 

Throughout the car journey to the docks, Sweet Pea looked out of the window at the city passing by. You watched him as he did it, taking in his features, his demeanour. After tonight, that innocence he still held would be gone. You hated that you had to do that but it was something that needed to be done. As the car pulled up, Sweet Pea frowned when he saw where he was, the same place you found him days before. "Why are we here?" He asked you.

 

"You will see?" Was all you said, getting out of the car and into the crisp nights air. Sweet Pea followed suit and joined you outside, wishing he didn't when he saw the man who had beaten him up the other night kneeling in front of another car that was parked at the docks. He looked at you helplessly, hoping that you provide some explanation for what was going on but instead was met with you having your attention on the man in front of him. You took a step forward and squinted at him. You could see the terror in his eyes and even with the gag in his mouth he was pleading for his life.

 

Reaching into your pocket you pulled out your gun, placing it into Sweet Pea's hand when you turned back around to him. Realisation hit and he too was scared now. Not only was he holding a gun and being told to kill this man but you and everyone else were seemingly okay with it.

 

When he kept staring at the gun, you clasped both of your hands over his and aimed it at the man that was kneeling on the floor. "You have to do this Sweet Pea. Him and his men hurt you. They walked all over you. People will keep doing that unless you take it into your own hands. Give them a reason why you should not be messed with." You instructed.

 

Sweet Pea thought about what you said. You had to be right, right? Everyone one knows not to mess with you for this exact reason. He was entranced by your words and found himself squeezing the trigger, your words echoing in his mind. He shut his eyes, instinctively, as there was a bang followed by a thud and silence. The muffled pleads no longer could be heard.

 

Even with you reaching up to wipe away the blood splatter, with your handkerchief, from his face, Sweet Pea remained frozen in his place staring at the spot where his attackers body laid slumped on the floor. When you finished cleaning his face you took the gun from his hand and handed it off to Fangs along with the handkerchief to take care of them both. Your hand lingered in Sweet Pea's giving it a squeeze bringing his attention onto you. Without saying a word you led him back to your car to take him far away from the scene, knowing that he will need you now more than ever to get through this. After all, this was only the beginning.


	39. Warning

Stepping into Riverdale High, there was already a stark difference to your old school. The place looked cleaner and well maintained, the school taking pride in their imagine. Another difference was the way people stared at you. While at South Side High people stared at you because you are Serpents and practically ran the school. At Riverdale High though, it was because you were outsiders, bottom of the food chain.

 

You were crowded around the welcome table that was set up by a few students, your hand holding your girlfriend's, Toni's. You weren't expecting a warm welcome from the majority of the school and that's what you were met with, an angry mob lead by Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle. All they were missing was pitchforks and torches.

 

You tried not letting their comments get under your skin but unfortunately it was harder for Toni to do that, especially when they were talking crap about her family, about you. She stepped forward, letting go of your hand, glaring at them menacingly. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

 

Before Cheryl could return another jab at the pink haired girl Reggie jumped in. "Well, if it isn't a Serpent slut in the flesh." He commented, nudging his fellow teammates who let out a series of chuckles.

 

That comment made the previous bored expression on your face change to one of anger. You took a step forward standing between Toni and Reggie in a protective manner. "You want to say that again?" Your tone was threatening making some of the bulldogs shut up. Reggie, however, didn't and carried on with his remarks.

 

"Oh, there's two of them!" He gasped before letting out another chuckle. No one joined in this time. Partly because of the glare both you and Toni gave but mostly because of Sweet Pea who joined in with the glares and fighting stance.

 

"What did you call my sister?" The tall Serpent asked, his voice low, not phasing Reggie one bit.

 

"I called her and her little pink haired friend a Serpent slut." Reggie emphasised on 'slut' trying to get a rise out of Sweet Pea which worked. He made a move to punch him in the face but was stopped by principal Weatherbee telling everyone to go to class. Everyone dispersed following the instruction but Sweet Pea remained, along with you.

 

"This isn't over, bulldog." He called after him.

 

"Yeah, and that 'pink haired friend' is my girlfriend so you better watch your mouth." You added, warning him before joining Toni and going to class.


	40. Not Just an Act Anymore

"I can't believe this." You said, trying to hold back your laughter along with Sweet Pea. The two of you were currently locked in your bedroom with Toni and Fangs on the other side of the door. Their plan was to get you and Sweet Pea to talk and sort out the hostility you seemingly have for each other, maybe even admit your feelings. What your friends didn't know was that you have already had this conversation and were in fact secretly seeing each other.

 

"Once you have this conversation you can leave." Toni shouted through the door.

 

"This is my bedroom." You pointed out which went ignored.

 

"Here are some prompts to help guide the conversation." Fangs said, pushing a sheet of paper under the door. Sweet Pea grabbed the piece of paper off the floor and scanned over it trying to hold back a snicker.

 

"Go on, tell me. Tell me you don't love me." He told you one of the prompts Fangs wrote and wanted you to use, his voice low so only you could hear him. You quirked your eyebrow, snatching the paper off him and reading it yourself not believing that is what has been written.

 

"This is ridiculous." You mumbled.

 

"Yeah but if we don't say anything we're going to be stuck in here forever." Sweet Pea said, moving closer to you so there was only a small gap between you. "Although, I could think of something much worse then that."

 

A smirk crossed your lips as you took a step back, executing a plan you had just come up with. "This is your fault, you know." You started, your voice risen so Fangs and Toni could hear you. Sweet Pea's own smirk fell into a look of confusion before realising what you were doing.

 

"My fault? How is it my fault?" He said, joining in on the act.

 

"Because if you were just more honest about your feelings then we wouldn't be stuck in this damn room." Sweet Pea knew this was just apart of the act but that didn't mean it didn't sting a little when you said that. He couldn't help but take it to heart.

 

"Me be honest about my feelings? What about you? You're the one who is adamant in not telling anyone about us. You're the one who keeps saying we're not dating and that we're just friends. We're not just friends and you know it." Sweet Pea returned. You were taken back by what he said as it didn't sound like it was apart of the act anymore. The silence that had fell over the room was almost suffocating. Fortunately, the door to your bedroom was unlocked and opened and without a second thought you pushed pass your two friends, who were looking at you with concern, and straight out of your house.


	41. Come Back

You were laying on the couch, Sweet Pea's arm wrapped securely around you as the two of you watched a movie. It was getting to the good part when a phone began ringing. "Really, right now?" You groaned. Sweet Pea scrambled for his phone, looking at who was calling him during date night.

 

"I'm sorry but I've got to take this." He gave you an apologetic as he moved to stand up and go into the other room.

 

You watched as he answered the phone and disappeared into the bedroom. You could listen in to the conversation if you wanted to but decided against it. Hopefully, Sweet Pea would just tell them he's busy and that would be that. However, you knew better than to be hopeful. There was always something that got in the way of your time together.

 

Munching at the popcorn, your eyes remained glued onto the movie that was playing, waiting for your boyfriend to return. It wasn't until five minutes later he came walking out of the bedroom, this time wearing his Serpent jacket and jeans. "Where do you think you're going?" You asked, slightly scolding him.

 

Sweet Pea froze in his spot trying the think of a way to tell you that your date has been interrupted yet again. "The Serpents need me for something and I can't say no to it." You could tell he was sorry by the tone of his voice. That didn't mean you liked it though.

 

"What do they need you for?" You asked him even though you weren't expecting a straight answer.

 

"I can't tell you that." He told you which meant one thing. That it was risky. Sweet Pea never told you the risky and dangerous stuff, wanting to keep you out of it.

 

"That means it's dangerous then."

 

"Y/N..." Sweet Pea whined. He wish he could tell you. He wanted to but was afraid that if he did he would lose you.

 

"Just promise me one thing." You got up from your seat and walked up to him, cupping his cheeks so he was looking at you. "Promise me you'll come back. I need you to promise me." You pleaded.

 

"I promise." He returned, his hands reaching for your waist and bringing you closer as he gave you one last hug, one last kiss before he went.


	42. Souk Eye

_'If_ _loving_ _you's_ _a_ _felony_ _now_ , _then_ _I'm_ _a_ _renegade_ ,'

 

It was no secret that everyone hated who you were dating. In fact they were very vocal about it. People would say that shouldn't date him because he's from the Southside, he's a Serpent, he's a criminal. You had heard it all. You would also hear that because you're a Lodge you shouldn't be dating this low life. It made you resent the Lodge name. You hated all the expectations it came with. A name wasn't going to be the reason you broke up with Sweet Pea, you loved him.

 

Your dad, however, had other ideas. Hiram had enough of, what was to him, your teenage transgressions. Sat in his ornate chair with his hands clasped in front of him on his desk, he gave you an unreadable look. "You've had your fun, Y/N. This thing with the Serpent needs to end now."

 

"No." Was all you said. Hiram clenched his jaw at your response, trying to keep his cool.

 

"That wasn't a suggestion, mija. I'm telling you to break up with him."

 

"And I'm telling you no." You stood up, placing your hands on your fathers desk to show him that you weren't intimidated by him.

 

"Are you saying that you'd risk everything for him? Your family? Your name?" He asked, joining you in standing up.

 

"For Sweet Pea? Yeah, I would. And if that means I'm no longer a Lodge, then so be it." You told him before starting to walk away.

 

"If you walk out that door you are no longer apart of this family." Hiram called after you. You could hear the anger laced in his voice but it didn't prompt you to stay. Instead, you happily walked out of the door leaving the Lodge name behind.

 

-

 

Rain soaked through your clothes as you walked the familiar route to Sweet Pea's house. You didn't care that it was raining or that you were getting wet. For the first time in forever you felt free from the grasps of the Lodge name.

 

You knocked on his door feverishly which soon opened to a sleepy Sweet Pea. He rubbed his eyes ridding it from any sleep when you saw you soaked and standing on his doorstep. "Is everything okay?" He asked you and instead of answering him you pressed your lips on his and kissed him.

 

When you pulled away, your lips tugged into a huge grin. "I did it. I walked away from it all."


	43. Vixen

With Sweet Pea being on the basketball team it came with attention from some of the vixens. They would flirt with him even though they knew he was in a relationship with you. You would attend every game, cheering him on, and have to watch one girls attempt at flirting with your boyfriend. You were not the jealous type at all, you trusted Sweet Pea, you were just annoyed at this point.

 

You were walking down the corridor with Toni when you saw your boyfriend and his teammates hanging around with some of the Vixens. Doubts slowly began creeping in as you watched Sweet Pea look so at ease. "Do you think I should become a Vixen?" You asked Toni, your eyes not leaving the group.

 

"What? Where is this coming from?" She returned only to realise why you were asking that when she followed your gaze. "Oh... wait a second, are you jealous? Is that what this is about?"

 

"I am not jealous." You scoffed but Toni didn't believe you one bit. "I'm not! It's just- why wouldn't he want to date a Vixen? It'd be so much easier for him."

 

"Okay, you're wrong and I'm going to prove it." Toni said, opening her locker and taking something out of it. "Here. Wear this. I guarantee that Sweet Pea will tell you that he doesn't care about you not being a Vixen because he loves you." You eyed the River Vixen uniform in Toni's hand before quickly taking and putting away in your bag before anyone saw it.

 

-

 

Standing at Sweet Pea's door, you picked at Toni's cheer uniform, pulling it down so it wasn't too short. To say you were uncomfortable was an understatement. You took a moment before knocking on the door. You felt ridiculous and you bet you looked it too.

 

Sweet Pea opened the door inviting you in. When he turned around to give you a kiss you had taken off your coat revealing the familiar Vixen uniform. A look of confusion crossed his face as he let out a nervous laugh, not knowing what to say. "What's going on, Y/N?" He asked you.

 

"It's ridiculous I know. It's Toni's idea. In fact it's Toni's uniform." You rambled, stopping when Sweet Pea held your hand.

 

"What's wrong, Y/N?"

 

"It's just- I can't help but think that you're better off dating someone who's a Vixen. I see you when you're around your teammates and the girls on the squad and it's so easy for you. I also know that you get crap that you're dating me." You told him, looking away out of embarrassment only for Sweet Pea to gently guide your gaze back up to him.

 

"Y/N, I don't care that you're not a Vixen. I don't care what the guys on the team think. I love you and I'm yours in every possible way." He said, wiping away the stray tear that fell.

 

"I guess I should give this back to Toni then." You gestured to what you're wearing, letting a short laugh.

 

"Or we could borrow it for the night." Sweet Pea pulled you in closer, a smirk dancing across his lips as he pressed a kiss on your lips.


	44. Admittance is the First Step

You remember the day Toni told you that your relationship with Sweet Pea wasn't normal like it was yesterday. You were eating your lunch when she came out with it, saying that it was clear you were more than friends except that neither you or Sweet Pea have said anything to each other. Ever since that day Toni's words would pop into your head once in a while and today was one of those days.

 

It was the start of lunch when you and Toni walked over to your usual spot to meet Fangs and Sweet Pea like you do everyday, except this time there was someone else there. Some girl who you think is in one of your classes was talking to Sweet Pea, flirting even. Toni gave you a concerned look while Fangs looked bored, as if this has been going on a while. "Hey, Sweets." Toni greeted, making your presence known.

 

"Oh, hey guys." He replied, his attention still fully on the girl he was talking to. You rolled your eyes, a feeling of jealousy washing over you. You didn't know why though, after all you are just friends and Sweet Pea can do what ever he wants. What you did know though was that you didn't want to sit through the whole of lunch watching these two flirting.

 

"I'll catch you guys later." You mumbled. Toni was about to follow you but you gave a small shake of the head, letting her know that you want to be alone right now.

 

Sweet Pea didn't get the message as it didn't take long for him to find you outside on the bleachers eating your lunch. "What's up?" He asked, taking a seat next to you.

 

"It's nothing." You told him.

 

"Come on, Y/N/N. I hate it when you're mad at me. Tell me what I did wrong." Sweet Pea said, playfully nudging you. Usually, it would elicit a giggle from you but this time it didn't making him frown.

 

"Fine. You wanna know what is wrong?" You asked and he nodded in response. "I don't understand why you are flirting with that girl."

 

"What do you mean? You and Reggie flirt all the time so I don't understand what your issue is."

 

"Me and Reggie are just friends."

 

"Yeah and me and you are just friends. I still don't understand." Sweet Pea said, still confused by everything.

 

"We lounge around over the weekend together. We go out to the movies. You walk me home after school. You make me dinner. You take care of me when I'm sick. You stay over sometimes." You recited all the points Toni made when she told you that day about you and Sweet Pea.

 

"Woah, Y/N, slow down. I'm not following."

 

"We're not just friends and you know it!" You blurted out. Nothing but silence surrounded you. It was like the two of you were in your own world.

 

"Wh-what?" Sweet Pea stammered out. "What are- what are you talking about?" But when you didn't say anything he soon realised what you meant by it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"Because... I love you and I'm terrified. Terrified to lose you."

 

"Why would you lose me?"

 

"Because it's clear you don't feel the same way and now I've admitted that I'm in love with you you're just going to leave me." You cried.

 

"Y/N, I'm not going to leave you because-" Sweet Pea said after a beat of silence before getting interrupted.

 

"Save it. I don't want your pity. I just wanna be left alone and forget that this ever happened." You said, getting up from the seat and wiping your fallen tears before walking back towards the school. If only you didn't interrupt Sweet Pea, then you'd know that he wasn't going to pity you. In fact he was going to tell you the truth.


	45. Fake Feelings?

"So, let me get this straight. Sweet Pea is going to this party with you, pretending to be your boyfriend." Toni said, repeating what you had just told her as if doing it would make more sense to her. It didn't though. Toni was still confused about the whole thing.

 

"Yes." You told her as if it wasn't a crazy idea. "It was Pea's idea anyway."

 

"And you agreed?"

 

"Well, it's going to keep my ex off my back and we'll have fun. It's a win, win." You shrugged.

 

"But-" Toni started only to get interrupted by you.

 

"I've got to go. Pea's waiting for me to go to next class together." You told her before going off to find Sweet Pea, leaving Toni standing in the middle of the corridor.

 

Toni spent her next lesson trying to make sense of yours and Sweet Pea's crazy idea. To her it was weird, considering the relationship the two of you have, how close you were. She always found it strange how oblivious you both were about your feelings for each other, the feelings that were definitely more than friends.

 

Fangs quickly noticed Toni's expression, the one she makes whenever she was stuck on an equation for maths. "What's up?" He asked her, joining her at their regular lunch table. Instead of answering, Toni just jerked her head into your direction where you were walking across the field with Sweet Pea. "Oh right. I'm guessing you've heard about their fake dating plan, then?"

 

"Yes! And it's ridiculous. I mean, look at them." Toni exclaimed pointing to you both. The two of you were playing around in the snow, you running away as Sweet Pea chased you with a ball of snow in his hand ultimately throwing at you with you falling to the floor in laughter. "You can't seriously tell me that they're just friends."

 

"Trust me, I know Toni. Don't you think I haven't tried talking to Pea about this? He just evades the conversation every single time." Fangs told her. "I think part of them knows. It's just tucked away by something greater. Fear."

 

"I just hope it's not too late." Toni sighed, talking about when the realisation hits the both of you.

 

"Me too." Fangs said agreeing, quickly shutting up about the matter once you and Sweet Pea arrived, your hand brushing his, wearing a huge grin like Sweet Pea.


	46. Better Man

_Thought_ _I'd_ _found_ _the_ _highest_ _of_ _highs_

 _You_ _came_ _and_ _topped_ _them_ _all_

 

Sweet Pea's life has pretty much the same everyday. Wake up, go to school, come home, go to the quarry or other Serpent hangouts. The weekend would be different but not by much. Instead of school it would be the Wyrm or the quarry, occasionally they would find a party on the Southside to go to. For Sweet Pea he was content. He found the perfect combination that made him the happiest he will ever be, or so he thought.

 

Meeting you changed that for Sweet Pea. He no longer needed the parties or the dangerous situations to give him the high he so desperately craves, you gave him that. The nights at the Wyrm would be replaced with nights round your house. The quarry became date nights at Pop's. His bad habits were squashed and replaced with staying in and watching movies with you. You made Sweet Pea a better man.

 

The expiry date for two love struck teenagers was soon up once college season came around. You decided to go to college across the country while Sweet Pea decided on staying in Riverdale. Neither of you wanted it to end but deep down you knew it had to, facing the harsh reality of the situation.

 

Once you left, Sweet Pea found himself slowly falling back into old habits. Nights were spent at the Wyrm, afternoons spent at the quarry. He began to become more involved with the Serpents. It was a common occurrence for Sweet Pea to come home with blood on his hands, his own and others. Looking in a mirror, he realises that you brought out the best in him and now that you were gone he was back to what he previously considered normal. He wasn't angry at you though, he couldn't be as you were the love of his life. You still were.


	47. You Should’ve Told Me

You were always the one at the end of people’s taunts. You were different to them. They were outgoing whereas you were more introverted. They were smaller whereas you were bigger then them. After a while you got used to it. Their words didn’t hurt as much anymore. You just shrugged them off, telling yourself that it wasn’t long before you left this hell hole you call school behind.

 

None of your friends knew about the words thrown your way. Maybe it was because they were Serpents and no one dared talk bad about you around them or maybe it was because they were oblivious to it. Either way, they didn’t know and you wanted to keep it that way. You knew that Sweet Pea would want to fight each and everyone who spoke bad about you. You also knew that him doing that would make it worse. They may leave you alone for a few days but it’ll come back eventually. It always will.

 

The summer gave you a chance to forget about school, about all the names you were called on a daily basis. You could breath again. It was also the summer that you met someone. Taylor. They are a Serpent and you’ve seen them around before. The two of you clicked as you hung out more and more, eventually defining your relationship. You were hesitant at first but got caught up in the bliss of it all. You were convinced that no one would find out. However, they did find out and the bullying only worsened.

 

It started off with being thrown your way as you walked down the hallways before notes were shoved in your locker. The words you could handle but it was the notes that started getting to you. There was something about it being written down that made it hurt more. That and the fact they weren’t only just making comments about you anymore. It was Taylor and the Serpents in general. You shoved the note in your bag, like you normally did, as the bell rang and made your way to your next class.

 

You slid into your seat and it wasn’t long before Sweet Pea was behind you and started poking you with his pen. "Hey."

 

"Hey." You returned but your friend knew immediately that something was up. It wasn’t your usual happy 'hey'. It was the one that you used when you were distracted.

 

"What’s up?" He asked. You said nothing though and shook your head, pointing the front as if to tell him not now as the teacher had started the lesson. You had stupidly thought that Sweet Pea would drop it but as soon as the bell rang he asked you again. "Is it something to do with Taylor? Come on, Y/N. You can tell me anything."

 

"It’s nothing, Pea." You tried assuring him. You grabbed your bag and stood up, the scrunched up note falling out. Your eyes widened and you went to grab it but Sweet Pea was quicker. He picked it up and went to hand it to you before one of the words caught his eye. He then read the whole note. You shrunk into yourself as you watched the various emotions cross Sweet Pea’s face. You watched as his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his jaw clenched from anger. You saw his eyes flicker across the crumpled paper multiple times as if he was rereading it to see if it was real.

 

"How long has this been going on, Y/N?" Sweet Pea didn’t bother asking you what it was because he could tell.

 

The classroom was now empty, your next class long forgotten as you sat there in silence. He urged you again, this time you could the pleas in his voice. "The notes are a recent addition." You mumbled.

 

"What else is there?"

 

"The words have been going on for a long time." You admitted.

 

"Why haven’t you told me? Told anyone?" You could tell that he was trying to contain his anger.

 

"Because, you would have tried to fight everyone-"

 

"Exactly!" Sweet Pea interrupted but you continued.

 

"You would have tried to fight everyone and I didn’t want you to do that. I don’t want you getting into trouble for me. Besides it wouldn’t have solved anything. They would’ve continued when you weren’t there. You can’t be around to protect me twenty-four seven, Pea."

 

"You should’ve still told me. We could have figured something out or we could just talk about it." He said and you nodded, letting him know you understand. "Promise me that you’ll talk to me about it."

 

"Promise." You told him, giving him a hug.


	48. everytime

_I_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _you_ , _back_ _to_ _you_ , _back_ _to_ _you_ _everytime_

 

You couldn’t help it. Neither of you could. You were addicted to each other. No matter how many times you try to end things you always end up back together. It was like you were attached by a string, one that wouldn’t break no matter how much you pulled on it. Maybe it was the good times that overshadowed the bad, that’s why you went back to him because you forgot momentarily the reason why you broke up in the first place.

 

It was the late nights and no shows that got to you. Dates cancelled again and again. Sometimes it was because a job came up for the Serpents. Other times it was because he simply forgot. At first, you tried to not let it get to you but being stood up again paired with the pitiful looks from the server that night made you give up your attempts. The break up would happen soon after.

 

The longest you and Sweet Pea remained broken up was eight days. One of you would call or end up on your doorstep, apologising profusely. The other would then cave in and you were back to square one. One look and you were putty in his hands. Feverish kisses along your neck trailing up to your lips as he carried you to the bed, losing your clothes along the way.

 

No one understood why. It would happen so often that your friends were used to it by now. Toni would tell you that you need to let Sweet Pea go and you agreed with her. That would only last a day though. You tried to explain to her your reasoning but she never understood. To her it was black and white. To you it was complicated. You loved each other. That was apparent because no matter what you would always go back to each other.


	49. PTA (Teacher AU)

Running down the corridor, you cursed yourself for letting you agree to be apart of the PTA. Well, you didn’t agree to it, it was more you were coerced into it by the leader, Carol. It wasn’t that you didn’t love your kid or didn’t want to be apart of it because you did, it was because you simply didn’t have enough time. You barely had enough time for yourself and now they wanted you to attend these monthly meetings after school and listen to Carol complain about something new each time.

 

You entered the classroom and everyone’s head snapped your way. You didn’t miss the stink eye Carol gave you as you walked to the empty seat which so happened to be right in the middle. "Now Y/N has graced us with their presence we can finally start the meeting." Carol said, wearing her fake smile, the one you so desperately wanted to slap off. While you made it to your seat, your eyes caught Sweet Pea who sent you a smirk, clearly having seen you rolling your eyes.

 

The meeting dragged on yet you felt like you couldn’t keep up. You tried making notes but every time you got to the middle of it the subject would change again. It felt like you were back in class again trying to write everything off the board before the teacher rubbed it off and started on a new tangent.

 

You didn’t even realise that the meeting had ended until you felt a hand on your shoulder. Looking up you saw Mr Pea, the history teacher. "Carol has finally stopped talking. I think you’re free to go." He said.

 

"Thanks." You thanked him, getting up and starting to pack your things away with Sweet Pea helping. "It’s Mr Pea, right?"

 

"Well that’s what my students call me but you can just call me Sweet Pea."

 

"Y/N." You introduced yourself. After you packed your things away you started walking out of the classroom with Sweet Pea beside you. "So, how did you get dragged into the PTA?" You asked whilst you both slowly walked down the corridor, almost as if neither of wanted to stop talking.

 

"I’m the newest member of the faculty so I’ve got the short straw. Plus, I think because Carol is overly flirty with me they think she won’t notice if we don’t listen to her insane ideas." Sweet Pea told you and you couldn’t help the snicker that left your lips. It was true. You would always see Carol and the other PTA moms flirting with Sweet Pea.

 

"Lucky you." You grinned. The two of you continued talking about the meetings and how you ended up dragged into them too while you walked to your car. It was one of the last two in the lot, which so happened to be parked next to Sweet Pea’s. "This is me." You said, stopping at the drivers side door.

 

"If you want I can go through the minutes of the meeting with you sometime, in case you missed anything, if you want. Maybe grab a drink or something." You looked away, trying to hide the heat that rose to your cheeks. You weren’t sure if he meant it as a date. It sounded like he was asking you on a date yet he could just be being kind to you. Whatever it was though you wanted to accept his offer, it would be very helpful.

 

"I'd love to." You told him, a smile matching his forming on your lips.


	50. Snake Charmer's Daughter (Part 2)

"I can’t believe she actually did that?!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands up in the air. While you no longer wanted to be under the same roof as your mom you didn’t have anywhere to go. You had no family or friends you could stay with, Penny alienating you from everyone. "I have no where to go. What am I supposed to do?"

 

"It’ll be okay." Sweet Pea assured you. You were lucky that he found you or else you would have no idea who to go to. "We’ll figure this out. You can stay with me for now, for as long as you need to."

 

"Why are you being nice to me?" You asked him.

 

"It’s my fault she kicked you out." He said.

 

"No it’s not. I wanted to help you. I’d do it again if I have to." You told him.

 

After that night, you went about your life as normal. You went to school and came back to Sweet Pea’s. You have slowly been gaining the trust of the Serpents, getting closer to them. The one thing you found odd was that you haven’t heard anything from Penny. She hasn’t bribed anyone for her gain. It’s been silent so you put you guard down. That was something you soon regretted.

 

You were walking home when two guys grabbed you, bringing you to a group who you recognised as the Ghoulies. You thrashed in their arms trying to free yourself, knowing that shouting for help was useless. "Oh, sweet child of mine." You heard Penny say, walking from the small crowd that had formed, wearing the Ghoulie attire. "What did I tell you about walking around with your guard down. Anyone could grab you." She said with fake concern, earning a snicker from the group.

 

"Go to hell." You spat.

 

"Now is that anyway to speak to your own mother?"

 

"I thought you kicked me out."

 

"You’re more than welcome to come home, sweetie." Penny said, walking up to you and cupping your cheek so you are looking at her. "But things have changed and if you do come home you’re going to have to follow my rules."

 

"You mean become a Ghoulie?" You scoffed. "Yeah, no thanks."

 

"I gave you a chance." Penny said before tightening her grip on you. "Consider this a warning. You may share blood with me but if you get in my way I won’t think twice." You tried to remain stoic but you knew that your mom wasn’t lying, what she is capable of, and that scared you. Penny nodded to the two Ghoulie's who were holding you before walking away, the rest of them following. They let you go, pushing you to the floor, and turned to face you, doing whatever it was that Penny told them to do.

 

-

 

"Where have you been?" Sweet Pea asked as you walked through the door. The worry didn’t seep in until he saw you. Looking at your reflection in the small mirror by the door you could see why he was worried. Blood trickled from your nose. Bruises started forming. "What happened?"

 

"My- my mom. Sh- she’s with the Ghoulie's now." You stuttered out. One look at Sweet Pea and you bursted into tears. He was quick to bring you into a hug, letting you cry into his chest.

 

"It’s going to be okay." He mumbled over and over again trying to assure you.


	51. Day Five (Soulmate AU)

It was the first day of school after the summer and you were already running late. After quickly grabbing your bag, thankfully packing it the night before, you ran into the kitchen to grab some breakfast as George Michael's Faith played on the radio before leaving hurriedly out of the front door. The rest of the day you felt frazzled, probably due to your late start that morning, so you were glad for the day to come to an end and tomorrow to be a new day. That however didn’t happen.

 

You woke up, running late for school again. You could have sworn you put the alarm on. You grabbed everything you needed and went downstairs into the kitchen, Faith playing on the radio again. It was a little strange but you didn’t think much of it until you finally took a good look at your and saw that the date hasn’t changed. You were repeating your first day of school again.

 

You had hoped that this was some awful nightmare, that you’d wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to normal. It didn’t though. You woke up and checked the date on your phone immediately, flopping back onto your bed as you realised your new reality. You were repeating the same day over again which meant you were in close proximity with your soulmate. The issue with that though was that there are over a thousand students that attend your school.

 

The quickest someone had found their soulmate was a day. The longest, well, apparently there are people who are still looking to this day. Your parents lasted four days before they found each other.You hoped it wouldn’t take long, you didn’t think you could go through the first day of school over and over again, but it was unpredictable. All you could do was think back to who you bumped into that day. That was a good start, you thought.

 

You were walking through the parking lot when Archie threw his arm over your shoulder, walking with you up the steps. He wasn’t your soulmate though. Over the summer, him and Veronica found out they were each other’s soulmate. The next person you saw was Jughead. He handed you the book you let him borrow over the summer back. He wasn’t your soulmate either. While they haven’t realised it yet, you were convinced him and Betty belonged together.

 

That only left Reggie, you thought. It was the third time you were repeating your first day. You headed straight for the field where you knew Reggie would be, training for tryouts. "Hey, Reg." You greeted.

 

"Oh, hey, Y/N." He returned out of breathe, brushing his hair out of the way. You narrowed your eyes at him, feeling nothing. You were supposed to feel sparks or something but you felt nothing. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yes. Everything is fine." You said making Reggie quirk an eyebrow. "I’m looking for my soulmate."

 

"And you think it’s me?" Reggie asked and you shrugged.

 

"Maybe."

 

"If you’re unsure I’m going to go with I’m not." He let out a short laugh. "Plus I haven’t met mine yet. You’ll find yours soon though, Y/N."

 

"I sure hope so. I don’t know how many more days I can take of repeating the first day." You laughed.

 

"You have no idea who?"

 

"Nope. Don’t even know where to start." You sighed. "I’ll see you around, Reg. Even though you won’t remember." Reggie said his goodbye and you left the field to go back inside, continuing your quest.

 

It was the fourth day and you were sat in the student lounge listening to Betty talk about her summer again. You stood up, huffing as you had enough of it. "What’s wrong, Y/N?" Betty asked.

 

"I’ve heard this story five times already. Please stop." You told her. Everyone was confused as to what you meant so you had to elaborate. "I’m repeating this day over and over again."

 

"You’ve met your soulmate?!" Veronica gasped.

 

"Not yet. Almost though. Although I have no idea who it is." You said before the four of them started talking to you about your soulmate.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, on the bleachers Sweet Pea was pacing while Fangs and Toni sat there, watching their friend. "I just don’t know what to do. Everyone I thought of turned out not to be my soulmate." Sweet Pea sighed. "I don’t think I can hear Weatherbee's welcome back speech again. Once is enough."

 

"You gotta keep trying. Surely they’ll be looking for you too." Toni said and Fangs nodded in agreement. It was easier said than done. Sweet Pea felt like giving up and it’s only been five days. The bell rang for class but the tall serpent stayed behind. There was no point in going if he was only going to repeat it again.

 

Once it quietened down, Sweet Pea started roaming the corridor. Not expecting to see anyone, he was surprised to see you at the other end. You looked at each other and started walking. The smile that crept on your face let Sweet Pea know that you also felt it. The connection, the sparks. He felt whole. "I’m Sweet Pea." He greeted.

 

"Y/N."


	52. Runaway's

Moonlight shone through the slither of curtain, the only light in the room. You were facing Sweet Pea, playing with his dog tags as you laid beside him on his bed. This was where you felt the most content. Neither of you had to worry about which side of the tracks you were from or your dad. You could just be yourselves. "I wish we could stay like this forever." You said, barely above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the silence.

 

"Me too." Sweet Pea hummed. He turned to face you, admiring you.

 

The silence was broken by your phone going off. You groaned and reached over for it, seeing that you had a text from Veronica saying that you need to come back home. You moved to get up but was stopped by Sweet Pea wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you back into his embrace on the bed. "I have to go." You giggled as Sweet Pea pouted. You pressed a kiss on his cheek before getting up from the bed, him reluctantly letting you go. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." He returned, watching you leave and sighing once he heard the front door shut, wishing you didn’t have to go.

 

-

 

You got home and saw Veronica immediately. She was about to say something when Hiram came out of his office. "Y/N, I’d like a word please." He said. You glanced at your sister to see if she knew anything, giving you a shrug in response. "Take a seat." Hiram gestured once you were both in his office only for you to just stare at him. "Very well then. Where were you tonight?"

 

"Out." Was all you said.

 

"With Sweet Pea, correct?" When you didn’t say anything Hiram knew the answer. "I’m going to need you to stop seeing him."

 

"Excuse me?" You asked, not believing what you had just heard.

 

"You heard me. I don’t care how you do it but break up with him." Your dad told you.

 

"You can’t tell me who I can and can not date."

 

"I’m going to make this very simple for you, Y/N." Hiram said, clasping his hands on his desk and leaning towards you, trying to intimidate you. "If you break up with him I will leave him and everyone else alone. If you don’t? Well, I will destroy him and the south side. I will ruin their lives." Your face fell at his threat. You knew he was serious and knew what he was capable of. "Think about it. I know you’ll make the right choice." Hiram said with a grin, as if he didn’t just threaten you, before opening his laptop telling you that the conversation was over.

 

You exited his office as his words repeated over and over in your head. "Have you got them?" You asked Veronica once the two of you made it to your room. She nodded and handed you the bag which you took into the bathroom. Veronica sat on your bed and waited, itching to ask you what Hiram had said. She could tell that whatever it was had gotten to you. Once you were finished you joined Veronica on your bed. "What did dad say?" She asked. The amount she said that you bursted into tears.

 

"He told me that I needed to break up with Sweet Pea or else he will ruin his life." You cried as Veronica pulled you into a hug. "I- I don’t know what to do, V. I love him." The timer went off and you looked at the stick with mixed emotions before showing it to your sister.

 

"We’ll figure this out, okay, but first you need to tell him." Veronica said and you nodded, knowing that she was right. Talking to Sweet Pea will make you feel somewhat better about the situation.

 

-

 

Your first order of business was finding Sweet Pea. You didn’t care about class, right now it didn’t feel important. It didn’t take long for you to find your boyfriend, who was standing at his locker with Toni and Fangs. You quickly greeted everyone before grabbing his arm and leading him somewhere quieter, the benches outside. You sat there, picking at your fingers as you plucked up the courage to tell him.

 

"What’s up?" Sweet Pea asked, placing a hand gently on your arm.

 

"I’m pregnant." You whispered. You had almost expected him to retract his hand but he didn’t. "My dad, he- he wants to break up with. Said that if I didn’t he’ll ruin yours and everyone on the south side's lives. I- I don’t know what to do."

 

"Does he know?" You shook your head at his question. "Let’s run away."

 

"What?!"

 

"Runaway with me. My grandma has a place we can go to. Somewhere your dad won’t find us." Sweet Pea said and your eyes lit up at his plan. Just you, me, and the baby."

 

"How?" You really wanted to go but you had to be realistic. It was going to be near impossible to run away without anyone finding out.

 

"I’ve got a plan. Do you trust me?" He asked and you nodded.

 

-

 

That night you walked in to the living room where your dad, Hiram, was sat by the fireplace. "I did it. I've dumped him. I hope you’re happy."

 

"Now was that so hard?" Hiram grinned, putting the paper down. "I knew you’d make the right choice, Y/N." He called after you as you walked towards your room. Little did he know that would be your last conversation. You shut the door and immediately got to work packing a few items, ready to leave in the middle of the night.

 

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked when she saw you with your bag about to climb out of your window.

 

"Me and Pea are leaving." You told her. She didn’t looked surprised by the revelation. In fact, she was accepting of it. Sure she’d miss you but she understood why you were doing it.

 

"I’ll miss you, Y/N." She said and you pulled her into a hug.

 

"I’ll miss you too. Once everything is settled I’ll text you." You told her. Veronica nodded, trying to hold back her tears. You said your goodbyes before returning to your window, ready to climb out of it.

 

"Ready to go?" Sweet Pea asked once you were on the ground. You took his outstretched hand, telling him you were more than ready as the two of you started walking away.


	53. The Pretty Poisons

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" You asked as Sweet Pea walked into the kitchen where you were. He forgot that you were coming round, cursing to himself because of it. He didn’t want you to see him like this, to worry.

 

"I’m fine." Sweet Pea said. You would be more inclined to believe him if he didn’t wince as he walked to the seat. You reached out for his cheek, gently moving his face to get a better look at his injuries, frowning when you saw them.

 

"Who did this to you?"

 

"Just some Ghoulies." He mumbled. You didn’t believe him though. You saw his hands and there were no defence wounds. Sweet Pea took the beating without fighting back.

 

"Go take a shower and get cleaned up." You told him. Once he was in the bathroom you called the one person who you knew would tell you.

 

"Hey, Y/N." Fangs said, answering your FaceTime request.

 

"Who beat you and Pea up?" You asked getting straight to the point. Fangs gulped knowing you were serious. "And I swear if you say the Ghoulies."

 

"It was the Pretty Poisons." He blurted out. "Sorry, Sweets." Fangs quickly apologised before hanging up. You spun around and saw your boyfriend standing behind you, his hair dripping.

 

"Is he telling the truth? Was it Cheryl and her minions?" You said, trying to remain calm. Your fists were clenched as you were ready to tear Cheryl a new one. Sweet Pea nodded meekly, expecting you to laugh at him. Instead you cursed under your breath before storming over to the front door only to get stopped by Sweet Pea.

 

"Just leave it. Please." He begged and you scoffed. You couldn’t just let Cheryl get away with this but you saw how Sweet Pea looked. He looked defeated, like he just wanted to forget about what happened. You grabbed his hand, pecking a kiss on his cheek before going to bed with Sweet Pea following.

 

He woke up not long after you left to find the bed empty. He checked his phone and saw a text from you, immediately knowing where you were going. The Pretty Poisons were surprisingly still up and hanging about. You walked over to them and stood in front of Cheryl with your arms crossed. "What can I do for you?" She asked, her red painted lips turned up into a smirk knowing exactly why you were here.

 

"Consider this a warning, Blossom. Don’t ever lay your hands on my boyfriend again." At your threat everyone stood up to protect their leader. "This is real cute." You hummed looking around before your eyes landed on Toni. "After everything we’ve done for you Tee, I can’t believe you did this to Sweet Pea and Fangs. That you’re siding with her." Toni didn’t say anything, looking down in embarrassment.

 

"Now if I was you I’d leave. Now." Cheryl said, standing up so she was opposite you.

 

"Yeah, that’s not going to happen."

 

"Look who’s here." One of the Poisons laughed as she saw Sweet Pea walking over to you. "Back for round two?" You lunged at her when she asked that but was stopped by Sweet Pea wrapping his arms around your waist, silently trying to calm you down and get you to leave.

 

"This isn’t over Blossom." You said as your boyfriend dragged you away. Once you were far away from the gang you brushed Sweet Pea's hand off and started pacing, trying to calm down.

 

"I thought I told you to leave it." He said. It wasn’t full of anger though.

 

"I couldn’t just let them get away with it Pea. I love you." You both looked at each other, realising what you had just said. This was the first time either of you had said it.

 

"I love you too." Sweet Pea returned, taking a step towards you and cupping your cheek, pressing a kiss on your lips.


	54. Online

Sweet Pea didn't think anyone would find his blog let alone like it. It was more of an outlet then anything. A place he could be himself, where he could get away from the murder town he lives in. He didn't expect to receive a message from you at two am. At first he thought it was just some spam but when he read it he couldn't help a small smile forming. You were interested in him for him, not caring what he looks like.

 

The two of you started chatting that day and didn't stop, getting to know one another. He found out that you didn't live too far away, in New York. You found out that he was from Riverdale and about everything that happened. Sweet Pea also told you about him being a Serpent and other things he never thought he'd tell to a stranger, although at this point he wouldn't class you as one.

 

It was during the summer that you had planned on meeting in person for the first time. The weeks leading up to it Sweet Pea wore the biggest smile, his friends noticing his unusual chirpy behaviour. When asked though he would claim it was nothing, not wanting them to know about you yet or for them to tell him it was stupid.

 

Standing at the bus station, Sweet Pea began to have doubts. That maybe once you see him you will think he's a criminal, nothing more than a gang member. He hoped you wouldn't, he couldn't lose you, you were like a breath of fresh air. "You're much shorter then I thought you were." You giggled making Sweet Pea turn around. You were standing there with a huge grin, not fazed by his jacket or his tattoo. "It's nice to officially meet you, Sweet Pea."

 

"It's nice to meet you too, Y/N." He returned the smile, his thoughts and worry diminished once you were here.

 

"So, you ready to show me around murder town?" You asked and Sweet Pea shushed you, snickering as people, presumably Riverdale residents, looked at you both.

 

"Come on." Sweet Pea said, grabbing your hand without a second thought, leading you out of the station. "Remind me again why we couldn't meet up in New York?" He asked as he started driving into town, the trees lining the streets passing by.

 

"We've got all summer to do that." You grinned at him before turning to watch Riverdale pass you by.


	55. Not a Freak (Circus AU)

There wasn't much backstage. Everyone had their own section to store their things and do last minute practice before they went on. You had a mirror and a screen so you could get changed behind it. It wasn't much but it was enough for you. All your practicing was done on the stage during the day, not that you needed it as you having been doing walking the tightrope almost your whole life.

 

Walking pass, Sweet Pea heard you cursing to yourself, berating yourself. It was odd because normally you'd be at the front ready for the performance to start. He knocked on the screen before popping his head through. "Hey," He greeted, frowning when he saw that you weren't ready yet. "Aren't you ready yet? It's almost time."

 

"I'm not performing tonight." You mumbled.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because, the guy I went on a date with is out there." You admitted, finally looking up at him. The puffiness of your eyes told Sweet Pea that you have been crying. You wanted to hide it from him though.

 

"I thought the date went okay." Sweet Pea said. He tried holding back his true feelings on the matter which was that he was jealous.

 

"I lied, okay?!" You exclaimed. "The first one went amazing." And it did. It felt like something out of a movie, it felt surreal. You met him at the local diner, Pop's. It was a surprise date. You went their with the intention of taking your food to go but stayed talking to Reggie. The two of you spoke for hours and it felt good. You could be yourself without him knowing where you grew up. The second time you saw him, which was also the last until now, however he wasn't alone. He had a group of friends with him. That's when you knew he knew. "The second time, he had his friends with him. They kept saying this. About how I was a freak-"

 

"Look at me, Y/N, you are not a freak. You are amazing and talented." Sweet Pea said, interrupting you. He never wanted you to feel anything less than amazing person he knows you are. "They're only saying that because they feel like they've got power over us, because they grew up with silver spoons in their mouths. Their opinion doesn't mean jack." He went over to you and cupped your cheek so you were looking up at him. "You're going to go out and do what you do every night. Kick ass."

 

"I-i can't."

 

"I'm going to be there with you." He assured you.

 

"Wha- we haven't even practiced." You panicked. Before you solidified yourself as a solo act, you and Sweet Pea had done a duo performance for when you got a partner. That never happened and so you went back to doing stuff on your own.

 

"Do you trust me?" Sweet Pea asked, a wide grin on his face as he held his hand out for you to hold.

 

You nodded, taking his hand. "Of course." He led you out to the opening giving your hand a squeeze before you both walked out into the crowd.

 

You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down. You saw Reggie sat in the front with his friends snickering. You wanted nothing more than to crawl back to the safe compounds of backstage but one look at Sweet Pea and all of that melted away. It felt like the two of you were in your own world. The chemistry you had was undeniable. You did the routine flawlessly. You didn't even have to think about it when you were with him. Everything was natural.

 

The routine ended with the two of you inches away from each other. If either of you leaned forward your lips would be touching. The sound of applause brought you back to reality. You took a step away, looking out to the crowd with a grin. The thought of kissing Sweet Pea at the back of your mind.


	56. Family

You remember the day you moved in with Sweet Pea’s family like it was yesterday. You had no extended family in Riverdale to take you in, if Sweet Pea’s didn’t you would of have to be put in foster care. No one wanted that. You were a part of the Serpent family by blood. Sweet Pea’s grandma offered to take you in and for that you were forever grateful. You gripped your backpack and waited at the front door as the young boy bounded down the stairs to meet you. "I’m Sweet Pea." He introduced himself.

 

"Y/N." You returned with a small smile. That was the start of your friendship, of him becoming like your brother.

 

Sweet Pea had done so much for you, stuff he didn’t need to do and stuff you didn’t ask him to do. He introduced you to his friends so you wouldn’t be alone at school. He let you hang out with them, let you tag along with whatever they were doing after school. He protected you from the Ghoulies and any other bullies. No one asked Sweet Pea to do that but he wanted to.

 

You also remember all the times you screwed up by not listening to Sweet Pea. When you didn’t stay put and got injured that time or when you went on that date with that Ghoulie. The time you ruined his beloved bike or the time you got arrested. All of those times you screwed up couldn’t compare to the mess you were in now. This time you were convinced that Sweet Pea will hate you and throw you out on the streets when he finds out.

 

You splashed your face trying to get rid of any evidence that you had just been crying. If you went out of the bathroom though you knew Sweet Pea, or even the others, would know something is up. You considered just staying in the small room but if you did you would just break down crying again so you left. Your friends eyes turned to you as you walked down the steps. "Is everything okay?" Sweet Pea asked immediately. You must have been in the bathroom longer than you thought.

 

"Yeah, I’m just not feeling too good. I think I’m going to head home." You told him.

 

"Want me to come with you?"

 

"No, no you stay here. Have some fun." You smiled at him, giving him a hug before waving goodbye to everyone else.

 

You didn’t expect the front door to open twenty minutes later with Sweet Pea walking in. You also didn’t expect Toni to go into the bathroom after you. You looked up with tear stained cheeks, crying harder when you glanced at what Sweet Pea took out of his pocket. He immediately went over and sat beside you, bringing you in for a hug.

 

"I’m so sorry." You hiccuped. "I-I’ll leave tomorrow."

 

"What are you talking about?" Sweet Pea asked.

 

"I screwed up, Pea."

 

"Yeah you made a mistake but I’m not going to kick you out because of it." He said making you look at him. "You’re my family, Y/N, no matter what. Does he know?" You shook your head. Sweet Pea brought you back into a hug to help calm you down. "We’ll figure this out, Y/N. No matter what you decide I’m here for you. We’re family, okay."


	57. Reunion

It felt weird being back in Riverdale again after years away. The town stayed the same but you were different. You didn't stay in contact with your old friends. You would occasionally catch up with Jughead when you were in the same city but even then it wasn't often. The first chance you got you left this town behind you yet no matter how hard you try you will always end up back home.

 

The moment you got the news of Sweet Pea’s grandma passing you got on the first flight available. It may have been years since you’ve seen everyone and you may be hesitant to go back but you didn’t have to think about it for a second. You knew you had to be there not only because his grandma was like family to you but you had to be there for Sweet Pea.

 

After you got checked in to the hotel you decided to go on a drive to the quarry. You would send a mass text about being back in them afterwards, right now you wanted to go and clear your head. What you didn’t expect was for a truck and a bike to parked there too. You took a breath before you walked up the path into the opening. All three of them turned around when they heard you. Toni and Fangs gave you a small smile while Sweet Pea gave you a look you weren’t quite sure of. His eyes softened when he saw you yet you could tell he was trying to fight it, not sure how he was supposed to feel.

 

Toni and Fangs left you and Sweet Pea alone knowing that the two of you needed to talk. "You came?" Sweet Pea was the first to speak up, his voice quiet.

 

You nodded sending him a sad smile. "I’m sorry for your loss."

 

"You know she always said that we would find our way back to each other. I wasn’t convinced though. You left this town behind and didn’t think twice about it. Then as the years pass of not hearing anything from you it became less likely." Your heart broke when he said that. You deserved it though, you thought.

 

"I was afraid that if I didn't leave straight away I would never leave, that I would be like my parents. I was then afraid to come back because I thought- I thought you hated me for leaving." You said, your voice soft.

 

"I could never hate you, Y/N." Sweet Pea said taking a step forward, cupping your cheek.

 

"I'm so sorry." You were the one who was supposed to be taking care of him yet he was taking care of you.

 

"You're here now though."

 

"And I'm not going anyway." You mumbled leaning into his touch.


End file.
